Ask Francis
by Hannaadi88
Summary: Bienvenue sur mon talk-show, tout le monde! Have a question for moi, Francis? Just ask ;3
1. Bienvenue!

Hello everyone! Hanna here ;3 I have seen lately an epic fic named 'Ask Alfred' in which users review and ask Alfred various questions (and now also Matthew! :D) and he answers them in the fic. I have always wanted to do something similar since I saw it on various Hetalia blogs on Youtube. So, with Marina Nya's permission (the author of 'Ask Alfred'), I am going to have my own version staring Francis! Please review with your questions~

* * *

~.~

_Salut, mon amis! C'est Francis =W=_

I have been asked to host a talk show here for all of my fans, and I compiled. Who would I be to refuse my fans? ;3

So, I will be hosting a number of fans every show, each with various questions for _moi_, and I will answer them. Simple, _oui_?

You may ask as many questions you would like, about anything and everything! I will try to answer the best I can. Though, if you are not satisfied, and if you would like a 'personal session', I will happily comply *wink*

That is all for now! Now all you have to do, _amis_, is press_ la_ review button and ask away! =3=

_Fin_

_

* * *

_

_Liens Utiles & Traductions_

_Marina Nya's Profile: _http://www . fanfiction . net/u/2090172/

_'Ask Alfred'_: http://www . fanfiction . net/s/5886713/1/Ask_Alfred

_'Ask Matthew_': http://www . fanfiction . net/s/5892526/1/Ask_Matthew

~.~

_Salut= _Hello_  
_

_Mon amis=_ My friends

_C'est Francis=_ This is Francis

_Moi_= Me

_Oui=_ Yes

_Amis=_ Friends

_La=_ The


	2. Pubs, Cakes And Kinks

_Cher Francis_

~.~

Episode 1

* * *

_Bonjour_, everyone! Francis s. Bonnefoy (You all know what the 'S' stands for, right? ;3 He added it himself *shakes head*) is here to answer your questions. Now, let us invite our first guest for tonight! Please welcome Jazmine Simmons! :D

Francis: _Bienvenue, mademoiselle_ Jazmine! What may your first question be?

**Jazmine Simmons**: Francis HI~ please say in full detail what did you and the rest of the bad friends trio do on your time off.

Francis: Well, that is easy, _cheri_. We usually meet towards the evening and blend in with the natural human nightlife. You know_- _nightclubs, bars . . .but never, _À Dieu ne plaise_, English _pubs._ We have our pride =3= Though, apparently, not enough of it for us not to get drunk XD

**Jazmine Simmons**: What were some of the most hysterical moments you've all had?? The wildest? Do you wish to repeat some of these things??

Francis: _La_ most hysterical moment we had, in my opinion, was when Gilbert was so drunk as to started flirting with the bartender, mistaking the cross dresser for a girl. When he finally found out that he was actually trying to bed a guy (who's looks, I daresay, were not so pleasant to the eye to say the least), he just shrugged it of and continued flirting. I think we all know how the night ended . . .*smirk* the wildest? I would say the wildest thing we ever did together was when we all took our dates to a 'switch-your-dates' _partie_. If you are interested, I can take you to one sometime *wink*

~.~

_Hannaadi88_: Thank you Jazmine for your questions, as well as being the first to ask them. Do you have any comments about your first reviewer, Francis?

Francis: I wonder what her phone number is . . .

_Hannaadi88_: ^^' Okay, then. Next, please welcome DestinyShiva!

~.~

Francis: _Salut_, Destiny!

**DestinyShiva**: _Bonjour_ Francis, _mon frere! Je t'aime!_ I hope my French doesn't fail... I'm so sorry if it does!

Francis: _Non, mon amie_. Your _Français_ is exceptional. And may I wonder how deep your love runs for _moi?_ ;3

**DestinyShiva**: . . .Being as it's our beloved France-nii, I don't think you'll mind a slightly pg-13 question? Ohohoho?

Francis: But of course not~! Proceed, _s'il vous plaît__._

**DestinyShiva**: . . . If our lovely Arthur told you that if you ate a slice of his homemade Victoria Sponge cake, he'd let you into his pants (impure thoughts intended, mmhmm) then... would you do it? I've been pondering that question for quite some time, _mon cher_! ;D

Francis: _Merde. _So dangerous, yet so tempting . . . I would like to live to claim my prize, though. To answer your question, I'd simply shove the insult to cuisine out of his hand and have my way with him without sacrificing my life before he would be able to stop me ;3

**DestinyShiva**: Thank you very much!! Love from your very affectionate fan, Destiny :'D.

Francis: _Avec plaisir_, Destiny. _Avec plaisir._

_*~*  
_

_Hannaadi88_: Now, _that _was, ah, unexpected . . .

Francis: I have many unexpected and surprising aspects to _moi_. Care to find out?

_Hannaadi88_: As much as it sounds tempting, no. Now, onto our next and last guest for tonight, PurpleLeopard!

*~*

Francis: _Oui?_ How may I help you?

**PurpleLeopard**: Do you have any kinks? What?

Francis: Kinks? _Moi? _But of course! My favorite, though, would be the 'submissive and aggressive' one. I'm sure you know which one I prefer, _ai-je raison?_ ;D

**PurpleLeopard**: England or Canada or America pick one?

Francis: Only one? How about them all? *Whimper*

**PurpleLeopard**: Have you ever spanked Canada? Why?

Francis: *Nods* _oui_, I have. But not in a way you might think one would *snicker*. . .ah yes. Those were the good times =W=

**PurpleLeopard**: PruCan AmeCan or Franda?

Francis: What do you think? Of course Franda! It involves _moi_, after all ;3

_Fin_

* * *

That's all we have time for tonight, everyone_! _See you next show! And remember- if you would like Francis to answer your questions, just write them down as a review and I shall forward them to him :3

_Liens Utiles & Traductions_

_Marina Nya's Profile_: http://www . fanfiction . net/u/2090172/Marina_Nyah

_'Ask Alfred'_: http://www . fanfiction . net/s/5886713/1/Ask_Alfred

_'Ask Matthew'_: http://www . fanfiction . net/s/5892526/1/Ask_Matthew

. . .

_Bonjour=_ Hello

_Bienvenue=_ Welcome

_Mademoiselle=_ Miss

_Cheri=_ Dear

_À Dieu ne plaise=_ God forbid

_La=_ The

_Partie=_ Party

_Salut=_ Hello

_Mon frere=_ My brother

_Je t'aime=_ I love you

_Non=_ No

_Mon amie=_ My friend

_Français=_ French

_Moi=_ Me

_s'il vous plaît=_ Please

_Mon cher=_ My dear

_Merde=_ Shit (;A; Why does cursing sound so much better in French?)

_Avec plaisir=_ With pleasure

_Oui=_ Yes

_ai-je raison=_ Am i right?


	3. Pardon My English Education

_Cher Francis_

~.~

Episode 2

* * *

_Hannaadi88_: Welcome back to '_Cher_ Francis', _tout le monde_! Apparently, Francis has not been so clear with his past answers *looks accusingly at Francis*, so he shall try his best this episode, wont you Francis? *Russia smile*

Francis: *shiver* A-ah. . . But of course! I always do my best! *weak smile*

_Hannaadi88_: _Bien_. And now that that's settled, let us invite out first guest for the evening, who is in fact has appeared on the show previously. Please welcome back PurpleLeopard! :D

~.~

Francis: _Hé_, PurpleLeopard! How did you like my previous answers? I'm sure they were satisfactory, _non_? After all, I always finish what I start ;3

**PurpleLeopard**: But France you didn't tell me what Mattie did!

Francis: I did not? Well, some things are better left unsaid, especially when it involves a mistake of mine ^^'. _Comme vous le savez peut-être_, Matthew and Alfred are almost identical. Alfred had somehow convinced little Matthew to stand in for him by wearing his older brother's cloths when he had done something really bad and knew he was going to be punished. Matthew, in all of his _naïveté_, agreed and took the punishment. It wasn't until after I had spanked the poor child when I realized that he wasn't Alfred . . . Any more questions?

**PurpleLeopard**: In America we say pardon my French when cursing what do you say in France?

Francis: I am quite aware of this uncultured saying that has developed through time, with no basis whatsoever except for _Angleterre's_ petty scorn. Where I live, I am proud to say that I have made up my own phrase to equivalent the absurd English phrase while cursing. I tend to use '_Pardonnez l'Éducation Anglaise'_ =3= _Il serait plus raisonnable__. . ._

_~.~  
_

_Hannaadi88_: Actually, I think English education is pretty courteous and based on manners.

Francis: *snort* Far from it, _mon cher_. Far from it.

_Hannaadi88_: I disagree, but whatever. Owlstar7, you're up! =3

*.*

Francis: _Salut~! __Comment puis-je vous aider?_

**Owlstar7**: France-nii, I do have a couple questions. If you don't mind me asking them of course.

Francis: Not at all! What would you like to ask?

**Owlstar7**: Has America ever thanked you for helping him out with his independence? How about for the statue of Liberty?

Francis: _Mon dieu_, don't remind me. That little good for nothing did not only not thank me for helping him out during his revolution (except on the battlefield itself), but he did not even help me afterwards when I went to war with my new government a bit after the French revolution- but a few years after his own. The _bâtard_ seemed to have forgotten that _la statue de la liberté_ was a gift from _moi_, and has associated it with himself and his ego entirely.

**Owlstar7**: What were your feelings during the French Revolution?

Francis: That is complicated, _mon cher_. On one hand, I felt the pain of my people when they suffered the consequences of king Louis XVI's poor judgment. On the other hand, Louis and Marie were my royal family; they were part of _moi_. When they were killed, I felt a part of me die with them. Ah, it still pains my heart to remember Marie Antoinette's _naïve_ expression when she proclaimed 'let them eat cake' . . . *shakes head*. But the situation demanded change, and I gave my people their freedom. I did the right thing. _Ou pas_.

**Owlstar7**: What is your favorite flower? Color?

Francis: The rose, but of course! Red is my favorite color- the color of romance, desire and sensuality.

**Owlstar7**: Who is the most memorable person you met?

Francis: The most memorable? _Jeanne d'Arc, bien sûr_! Although mortal, she had something about her that invoked feelings I never truly experienced before. She would have saved me from _Angleterre_, if god had let her. He was on her side, you know. Spoke to her through angels. But then it all went wrong, and fate tore us apart. . . I shall never forget her or what she had done for _moi. Jamais_.

**Owlstar7**: I hope I haven't bothered you. Have a good day, France-nii.

Francis: And you too, _mon amie_! _Merci_ for coming! ;3

*.*

_Hannaadi88_: . . . Francis, is that a tear? Are you crying?

Francis: Perhaps_, mon cher_. Perhaps. My history, as _magnifique_ as it is, is quite tragic, don't you think? Wouldn't I make an _impressionnant _manuscript?

_Hannaadi88_: Just as you were starting to become serious, you had to go ruin the moment *sighs in frustration* Please treat your next guest civilly, Francis.

Francis: Will do, _mon capitan_!

~-~

Francis: _Bienvenue_, Nuit Douce!

**Nuit Douce**: _Salut! Je m'ennuie_.

Francis: You. . . you are? Well, let me relieve you of your boredom ;3

**Nuit Douce**: So, who was your favorite boss?

Francis: Being such a _couronné de success_ nation, I have had numerous _fantastique _leaders and 'bosses'. But I must say that my favorite was _Napoléon Bonaparte_. Though my people exiled him, he was a master of the military arts and politics. Even today, he is remembered. And I am very proud to claim ownership over him, _oui?_ =3=

**Nuit Douce**: Do you ever wish someone would wear kitty ears with you?

Francis: That would be pretty desirable, especially if he were to be a cute blushing Englishman, _non_? *smirk*

**Nuit Douce**: Lastly, how many licks does it take to get to the tootsie-roll center of a tootsie-pop?

Francis: A Tootsie-Pop? Is that some kind of American dish? I would most certainly not know how to do so- I do not eat anything but for my delicious cuisine!

**Nuit Douce**: Eh, that's it. _Pour maintenant. Tchao_.

Francis: _Au revoir_ to you as well! And should I take it that you would come to see me again? ;3

~-~

_Hannaadi88_: For the last time, Francis- no hitting on guests!

Francis: Ah, but I cannot help it. They are all so _charmant_!

_Hannaadi88_: Too bad. Now please get ready for your last guest- sotnosen93.

-~-

Francis: _Que puis-je faire pour vous__, mon cher_?

**Sotnosen93**: Eh, France Nii-chan? I have a question.

Francis: Hmm?

**Sotnosen93**: What is a "switch-your-dates" party?

Francis: *snicker* Well, as I would like to call it, a "Switch-your-dates" party is when you go to someone's house\ lounge and switch pairs. Such as if I had gone with _Angleterre_ to that party and Gilbert had taken Matthew with him, I would be paired up with Matthew and Gilbert with Arthur for the rest of the night. Of course, _mon amie_, it does usually include 'nightly activities'. I trust you understand. . .?

**Sotnosen93**: And why does the way you ask Ms. Jazmine to come scare me?

Francis: Scare you? I would prefer to think of it as jealousy~

**Sotnosen93**: How did you survive that Christmas Switzerland-san shot you in the head? I know you're nations and this can't be killed in the same way that humans can, but still.

Francis: That is the secret of our existence. If one nation hurts another nation physically, he can never die. But, there are some extreme cases in which we simply disappear when our people cease from being our people. I am sure _Suisse_ was just joking with me when he shot me *nervous laugh* But all of that doesn't matter as long as I am still here, _oui_?

**Sotnosen93**: What would happen if someone, say, decapitated a nation?

Francis: D-don't give god any ideas! It has never happened before, and hopefully never will.

**Sotnosen93**: Now I have to go eat dinner, but I have a small message just in case~.

Francis_:__ Bon appétit__, mon amie_! And what may your message be? A love note? ;3

**Sotnosen93**: If you try anything naughty, I will drug your wine, cut of your vital regions and send them to England so he can make a voodoo doll and do who knows what with you... Have a nice day~!

Francis: . . . Message received ^^'

-~-

_Hannaadi88_: Finally! Someone who may be able to turn you away from your perverted ways!

Francis: Ohhoho! Nothing will be able to do that~!

_Hannaadi88_: Someday, Francis, when hoards of angry fangirls come rushing at you, you may regret saying that. Someday.

* * *

That's all we have time for tonight, everyone_! _See you next show! And remember- if you would like Francis to answer your questions, just write them down as a review and I shall forward them to him :3

_Liens Utiles & Traductions_

_Marina Nya's Profile_: http://www . fanfiction . net/u/2090172/Marina_Nyah

_'Ask Alfred'_: http://www . fanfiction . net/s/5886713/1/Ask_Alfred

_'Ask Matthew'_: http://www . fanfiction . net/s/5892526/1/Ask_Matthew

. . .

_Tout le monde= _Everyone_  
_

_Bien=_ Good

_Hé=_ Hey

_Non=_ No_  
_

_Comme vous le savez peut-être=_ As you may know

_Naïveté=_ Innocence_  
_

_Angleterre=_ England

_Pardo__nnez l'Éducation Anglaise=_ Pardon my English education

_Il serait plus raisonnable=_ It would be more reasonable_  
_

_Mon cher=_ My dear

_Salut=_ Hello

_Comment puis-je vous aider?=_ How can i help you?

_Mon dieu=_ My god

_Bâtard=_ Bastard

_La statue de la liberté=_ The statue of liberty

_Moi=_ Me

_Naïve=_ Innocent

_Ou pas=_ Or not

_Jeanne d'Arc=_ Joan Of Arc

_bien sûr=_ Of course

_Jamais=_ Never

_Mon amie=_ My friend

_Merci=_ Thank you

_Magnifique=_ Magnificent

_Impressionnant=_ Impressive

_Mon capitan=_ My captain

_Bienvenue=_ Welcome

_Je m'ennuie=_ I'm bored

_Couronné de success=_ Crowned with success

_Fantastique=_ Fantastic_  
_

_Oui=_ Yes

_Pour maintenant=_ For now

_Tchao=_ Bye

_Au revoir=_ Goodbye

_Charmant=_ Charming

_Que puis-je faire pour vous_= What can i do for you?

_Suisse=_ Switzerland

_Bon appétit=_ Enjoy your meal


	4. No English Fathers Allowed

_Ask Francis_

~.~

Episode 3

* * *

Before I let Francis hog the mike, I would like to make two announcements:

1) As you can tell, I have changed the name of the show.

2) I would like to address the 'Ask ___' frenzy that has suddenly started to appear. Marina Nya was the one to start it, and I would like to call out to all of you other 'Ask ___' authors to credit her. It's only fair. *nods*

3) To make it easier for the readers, how about we make a link dictionary at the end of every chapter with the links to the other 'Ask ___'? People will have yours linked as well~

* * *

_Hannaadi88_: _Bonjour_, everyone! Let us waste no time and start with the show. Our first guest today is-

Francis: . . .

_Hannaadi88_: Francis? What are you doing?

Francis: Ah, wouldn't you like to know ;3

_Hannaadi88_: No, seriously. What are you writing over there?

Francis: _Angleterre_ has seemingly opened his own talk show in which he answers questions after he lost a bet with _moi_ *snicker* I am just writing him a question as well~

_Hannaadi88_: Oh, that sounds nice! And I am surprised that you are being so considerate as to ask him your questions formally.

Francis: _Oui_- that's me! Gentlemanly and considerate!

_Hannaadi88_: So would you like to share your civil question with everyone?

Francis: Ah, _non_. It's not necessary. . .

_Hannaadi88_: But I insist! *grabs piece of paper* 'Dear Arthur, will you please go out with me'?!

Francis: . . . ^^' Let's start the show! Please welcome Marina Nya!

_Hannaadi88_: Wai-! I am not done with you!

~.~

Francis: _Bienvenue_, Maria Nya.

**Marina Nya**: Oh Oh Oh, I have tons of questions to ask you Francis... -snicker-

Francis: Bring them on, then! *grin*

**Marina Nya**: Who was your first kiss?

Francis: Ah,_ c'était il ya longtemps_! But I will never forget it. . .As much as Arthur would like to deny it, I stole his first kiss. Which by coincidence was mine as well :D

**Marina Nya**: What about first time (having sex)?

Francis: Same person. Same event. _Angleterre_ was so cute then *sigh*

**Marina Nya**: think that you're insecure. I think you like to grope people because you want to focus solely on them instead of yourself, because you remind yourself of how you failed at being a good father. What do you think of that?

Francis: _Moi_? Insecure? Bad father? Are you sure we are still talking about _moi_? I must disagree- I give attention to others since I feel that I should share the _magnifique_ personification that is _moi_ =3=

**Marina Nya**: FrUk or Franada?

Francis: Both Arthur and Matthew are _séduisant_.

**Marina Nya**: AmeCan or PruCan?

Francis: Since I am in neither pairing you have presented, I shall give my honest opinion. Gilbert seriously has a thing for my Matthew, and as his (_merveilleux__!_) father, I would prefer to leave him in my friend's capable hands *nods*

**Marina Nya**: Love, the ever-so-torturing Marina

Francis: Torturing? _Non._ More like _au point_!

~.~

_Hannaadi88_: How could you answer these so calmly? She asked you about seriously private things!

Francis: Ah, but once you become the official _Maître d'amour_, your love life is not yours to hide anymore. That is the price of love! *dramatic pose*

_Hannaadi88_: . . . Forget I said anything. . . now get ready for your next guest!

-~-

**DestinyShiva**: Francis! _'Merci beaucoup'_ for answering my question last time~!! I am in debt to you~.

Francis: =W= _Vous êtes les bienvenus_, Destiny.

**DestinyShiva**: Here's another one!

Francis: Hm?

**DestinyShiva**: I'm English. Yeah. Which obviously means that I'm obsessed with tea, am an absolutely disastrous cook, and a closet pervert (aren't we all?). I also therefore by association take the ** out of the French on a regular basis. Knowing this... would you still like to give me your babies? XD.

Francis: A Brit, eh? *smirk* I wouldn't know from your perfect manners you have displayed previously *kisses hand*. And although your _charmant_ personality shines through, I cannot say that I would leave my precious offspring with an English citizen. It's just not safe. But, I would be happy to give you children of your own if need be ;3

**DestinyShiva**: Another question if I may! Have you gotten any secret legitimate kids? *Winkwink*. I swear I saw someone who looked just like a younger you in the cinema last Tuesday *shifty-eyes*.

Francis: *Blink* If they are legitimate . . . why would I keep them secret? But to answer your question, I have plenty _illegitimate _sons and daughters wandering about. After all, I am pretty popular among the ladies~

**DestinyShiva**: If you ever do anything PG-13 with the nations again (we all know the beautiful rebellion of the April fools and Christmas massacres), can you send me some pictures? ;D.

Francis: But of course! I would probably be too busy to take pictures, though, so I would go ask Hungary for a more reliable source ;3

**DestinyShiva**: ...Can you also help me figure out why all my questions are perverted? I think I blame your wonderful influence...

Francis: If it is under my influence, then I approve your French-ness *nods*. After all, who is better a teacher than _moi_? *wink*

**DestinyShiva**: _Merci_ ;D.

Francis: _Non- Je vous remercie_!

-~-

_Hannaadi88_: And why not give a Brit your babies? =3=

Francis: Because they would all probably run away from him *smirk*

_Hannaadi88_: . . . ^^' Next! I am proud to re-host Owlstar7!

*~*

**Owlstar7**: Hello again France-nii! Thank you for answering my questions! I am feeling upset that America hasn't thanked you for the things you helped him with.

Francis: _Avec plaisir_, Owlstar7. And oui- Alfred has yet to thank me. I may make him plead forgiveness one day. Ohhohoho~

**Owlstar7**: Anyways, I have a few more questions, if once again you do not mind me asking them.

Francis: Not at all! I love all of this attention =W=

**Owlstar7**: Who is the oldest nation that you know/knew? (if that makes any sense)

Francis: Well, I shall address the subject from both aspects- the first country I have ever met (hence being the eldest) was _L'Empire Romain_. But, unfortunately, he is not here with us today *silent moment*. Aside from him, I would assume that _Chine_ is the eldest, _oui_?

**Owlstar7**: Who would be the strangest nation?

Francis: _Le plus étrange_? Let me think. . . I would say _Corée_. I am told that he goes around claiming nation's chests and such. . . Wait- that's a _brillant_ idea!

**Owlstar7**: What were your feelings when Germany occupied your lands during WW2?

Francis: _Je_ was confused. On one hand, my leaders gave me a feeling that the treaty we made with Germany was a huge success for _moi_. On the other hand, a combat that is not even fought cannot be won, can it not? And Germany was pretty scary then *shiver*

**Owlstar7**: Who has been cuter as a child: Canada, America, Italy, or Romano?

Francis: =W= Ah, that was years ago, when they were all cute innocent children. . . Canada was _le plus mignon_.

**Owlstar7**: If you could go back in time to any part of your history, what would it be and why?

Francis: I would go back to the period of the 100-year war. I was victorious, and I had _Angleterre_ all to myself *smirk*

**Owlstar7**: That is all I have for now, France-nii. Thank you again for answering my questions. I hope that I haven't upset you or made you sad over any of them.

Francis: _Non, mon cher_. I relive my glorious past often.

**Owlstar7**: America once told me that there was no way you would answer my questions. Canada, my northern neighbor, said that you would. So I feel honored that you have and proved him wrong and Canada right.

Francis: Hm? But of course! Matthew always was the brighter child~! _Au revoir_, and _merci_ for coming again! :D

*~*

_Hannaadi88_: The 100 year war, Francis? Really. Didn't your people suffer a lot then?

Francis: . . .True, but I still won in the end. . ._non_?

_Hannaadi88_: It's not all about winning. And on that note, let us invite our last guest for tonight! Red Rose, you are on! =W=

~*~

Francis: _Bonjour, mon amie_~! I like your name *wink*

**Red Rose**: Who's your favorite nation both sexually and non sexually?

Francis: Ah, I love them blunt W Sexually, I find most nations appealing. Actually, _chacun d'eux_. But I would say that _Angleterre_ is most luscious *licks lips*. Non sexually would be myself. No one is as perfect as _moi_ *nods*

**Red Rose**: Who's your favorite out of England, America, and Canada?

Francis: I'll take them all~ *wink*

~*~

_Hannaadi88_: You know, you should have given a straight answer ^^'

Francis: But I was completely honest! Why have one when you can have all?

_Hannaadi88_: . . . Whatever. . .

* * *

That's all we have time for tonight, everyone_! _See you next show! And remember- if you would like Francis to answer your questions, just write them down as a review and I shall forward them to him :3

_Liens Utiles & Traductions_

_Marina Nya's Profile_: http://www .fanfiction . net/u/2090172/Marina_Nyah

_'_Ask Alfred': http://www .fanfiction. net/s/5886713/1/Ask_Alfred

_'_Ask Matthew_'_: http://www .fanfiction. net/s/5892526/1/Ask_Matthew

'Ask England': http://www .fanfiction. net/s/5901329/1/

'Ask Hungary': http://www .fanfiction. net/s/5900736/1/

'Ask Italy': http://www .fanfiction. net/s/5904828/1/

'Ask Ivan': http://www .fanfiction. net/s/5901592/1/

'Ask Japan': http://www .fanfiction. net/s/5903855/1/

'Ask Poland': http://www .fanfiction. net/s/5903430/1/

'Ask The Asian': http://www .fanfiction. net/s/5902046/1/

'Ni Hao China': http://www .fanfiction. net/s/5893186/1/

'Prussian Q&A': http://www .fanfiction. net/s/5892854/1/

'Ask The Axis Powers': http://www .fanfiction. net/s/5902245/1/Ask_The_Axis_Powers

-If your 'Ask Hetalia!' fic does not appear in the list, please contact moi-

. . .

_Bonjour_= Hello

_Angleterre_= England

_Bienvenue_= Welcome

_C'était il ya longtemps= _That was a long time ago_  
_

_Moi=_ Me

_Mafnifique=_ Magnificent

_Séduisant=_ Seductive

_Merveilleux_ Wonderful

_Non=_ No

_Au point=_ To the point_  
_

_Maître d'amour=_ Master of love

_Merci beaucoup=_ Thank you very much

_Vous êtes les bienvenus=_ You are welcome

_Charmant=_ Charming

_Merci=_ Thank you

_Je vous remercie=_ I thank you

_Avec plaisir=_ With pleasure

_L'Empire Romain=_ The Roman Empire

_Chine=_ China

_Oui=_ Yes

_Le plus étrange=_ The most strange

_Corée=_ Korea

_Brillant=_ Brilliant

_Je=_ I

_Le plus mignon=_ The most cute

_Mon cher=_ Me dear

_Au revoir=_ Goodbye

_Mon amie=_ My friend_  
_

_Chacun d'eux=_ All of them


	5. French Fries Are Not French!

_Ask Francis_

~.~

Episode 4

* * *

_Hannaadi88_: *sigh* We cannot start the show with you crying, Francis. What's the matter?

Francis: *Sniff* I was. . . I was rejected T-T

_Hannaadi88_: Oh, c'mon. You have been rejected countless times before. Why is this different?

Francis: Since _Angleterre_ is the one who rejected me. I asked him to date me, and he said _non_.

_Hannaadi88_: . . . *looks sideways* I cannot believe that this is you talking, Francis. Aren't you the invincible '_Maître L'amour_'?

Francis: *Perks up* You are right! I am _invincible_! I will get him to date me some way or the other. . .ohhoho. . .

_Hannaadi88_: _Mon Dieu_- what have I done? ^^' Lets see if a guest will get his mind off of Iggy. . .

~.~

Francis: Ah, _bonjour_ Marina~! How did you enjoy_ la_ last episode?

**Marina Nyah**: Aha. That was funny. I have a few more questions.

Francis: _Oui?_

**Marina Nyah**: I still don't believe you. Either you're mentally insane (which I doubt) or my prediction is correct. I still do think that you are insecure. That you /do/ give attention to other people so you can take it off yourself.

Francis: Why won't you believe _moi_, _mon cher_? Am I not convincing enough? =3=' In any case, I must agree with you there- I am mentally insane. Insane with _amour_ :D

**Marina Nya**h: QUICK, you can either save Arthur or Matthew from a burning building, who do you save?! You can't save both.

Francis:_ Merde_. How can you put _moi_ in such a situation? You know perfectly well that both of them are incapable of saving themselves. Then again, _Angleterre_ is pretty experienced in dealing with fire as he constantly burns his food *smirk*, so I suppose I would have to save Matthew.

**Marina Nyah**: What Canadian stereotypes do you believe? I'm Canadian but I say 'eh' on purpose. Did you know that? I do it just to annoy people.

Francis: Well, first off, I know that Canadians put Maple Syrup on everything. Sadly, I never had much time for _petit _Matthew, so I wasn't able to teach him to cook properly. My French informers tell me that Canadians say "no thanks" to a telemarketing tape as well XD_ Très mignon_, Matthew =W=

**Marina Nyah**: Here in Canada people think that the French are jerks. What do you say about that, m?

Francis: I do not take any offense in what strangers say. I would like to know if _you _think that's true, _mon cher_ *wink*

**Marina Nyah**: Love, the ever-so-torturing Marina

Francis: I have already told you this, _mon amie_- you are far from torturing *blows kiss*

~.~

_Hannaadi88_: Hm, those Canadian stereotypes sound interesting. Perhaps I shall look up some French stereotypes and you can tell me if they are true or not?

Francis: This sounds fun. _Oui_, you have my permission.

_Hannaadi88_: How about this one? 'French despise MacDonald's and KFC at home but eat there abroad'.

Francis: . . . _Pas de commentaire_ ^^'

~.~.~

Francis: _Salut, mademoiselle_! And how may I help you?

**RAS144**: I know this was probably explained and I could just look it up on the Internet, BUT WHAT FUN IS THAT?! I'd rather talk to the sexiest nation in the world *blows kiss*? Did you give Canada to England? If so why? Was that very hard for you to do?

Francis: *wink* I am glad to meet someone so _charmant_ as you, _mon cher_. May we make our acquaintance closer? ;3 In any case, I never willingly gave Matthew to Arthur. I just. . . god was having a little joke with me. He wanted to test _Angleterre's_ fathering abilities, so he let him take Canada away from _moi_ by force. Though Matthew is under my control no longer, his superior French upbringing shines through the British tarnish. *nods*

~.~.~

_Hannaadi88_: So, if it was truly a 'test from god', does that mean that England aced the test, as Canada is still his?

Francis: _Non_! _Angleterre_ failed it so bad, that god let Matthew stay in his house in consolation. _Oui_, that's right . . .

~*~

Francis: Oh, _bonjour_!

**Rupitastic**: My last name's French and nobody can pronounce it.

Francis: *snort* I would think so. Only _magnifiqu_e people can pronounce my language =3='

**Rupitastic**: Did you know that red it also the color of blood?

Francis: _Oui_, I know. But the mention of death would simply ruin a perfectly _charmant_ answer, _non_?

**Rupitastic**: My dad said that French words are made by a person sitting around all day thinking of pretty words, then taking the words to the French Word Police to make sure they are pretty, then sending the word to a person who adds a bunch of dashes and confusing silent words. How do they really think of the words?

Francis: Just like any other language, French has developed over centuries and careful rules. No one knows who exactly invented the words- they were simply added over the years. It is said that French is one of the easiest language to learn, and I must agree. After all, my language is the language of _amour_- an international language understood by everyone ;3

**Rupitastic**: How do you feel about French Fries?

Francis: _Je_ feel that the greasy 'French Fries' served in fast food chains are an insult to _moi_. They have no connections to me- they were created in _Belgique_ and named 'French' by the Americans and British during World War one since the official language in _Belgique_ was French at the time. Of course _Angleterre_ was ready to think so lowly of me as to name such a horrid dish after _moi_. . . *mutter*

**Rupitastic**: I'm pretty sure Italian food it better than French.

Francis: Eh? How could you say such a thing?? I completely _en désaccord._ . .

~*~

_Hannaadi88_: I actually like French Fries.

Francis: Do not speak to me of such a grotesque dish 3

_Hannaadi88_: Fine, Mr. Exquisite cuisine ^^' Now can you please greet the next guest?

~*~*~

**Whitecherry212**: Ah, _hola_ Francis! _Com has estat fent? _Wait...you probably don't speak much Catalan...well anyway! Hello Francis! Hopefully you've been doing well? Obviously, I have some questions that I would love for you to answer!

Francis: Ah. . ._ hola_? _Mon dieu_, I really need to have Antonio help me with my, what did you say it was? Catalan? But in any case, I would love to answer your questions~!

**Whitecherry212**: Ah, so I'm taking a European History class right now, and we've just been covering the War of the Austrian Succession and the Seven Years' War. What exactly were your feelings on changing sides from being allied with Gilbert to Roderich?

Francis: That is extremely complicated, _mon amie._ I am a man ( ah, nation ^^') of honor and true to my word, but when victory is to be attained on the other side, it's a totally different matter. It was a question of survival, and I did not intend to loose it. *nods* Though, god was probably slacking off at the time. . .

**Whitecherry212**: Oh, I also was wondering where your favorite place to vacation in France was? And what's your favorite country to vacation to excluding France?

Francis: My _lieu de prédilection pour des vacances_ is Versailles and its Chateau. The hall of mirrors and the garden are magnificent, and I enjoy resting in a reserved room for me in the palace. As a lover of the arts, I would love to visit _Chine_ one of these days. I must admit that his taste and culture are foreign and exotic- a view I adore.

**Whitecherry212**: By the way, I know that you and Antonio are very close, so would you call your selves ¿_Mejor de amigos, o de la familia_ (bet I surprised you there with knowing Spanish as well. XD)?

Francis: _Oui-_ Antonio is _un de mes meilleurs amis_. Almost like family~! Spanish as well, _oui_? How about _Français_? I would be glad to give you private lessons *wink*

**Whitecherry212**: Also, what about the little tiny country in between you two, Andorra? What do you think of him/her?

Francis: Ah, Andorra! _Une telle nation mignon_. My relations with her are intact- we have known each other for the longest time. My current president is even considered a Prince in Andorra *grin* Of course, the girl is almost completely dependent on _moi_- her internet, mail system, television and many other important systems are partially provided by _moi_ =3=

**Whitecherry212**: Ok, so finally, I get to go to France soon, so, would you be willing to show me around since I don't trust the tour guide?

Francis: So you are going to pay moi a visit? _Très bien_! I would love to show you the sights, and perhaps would give you a tour of, uh, my vital regions? They are pretty this time of year ;D

**Whitecherry212**: _Moltes gràcies _Francis! _Ets increïble_~! Or I guess, thank you so much Francis! As you know, you're amazing!

Francis: *Bows*_ Non, mon cher_. Thank _you! _

_~*~*~  
_

_Hannaadi88_: Woah, Francis. Keep talking like that and I will have to make the rating to this show higher ^^'

Francis: I do my best~!

_Hannaadi88_: . . . That wasn't supposed to be a compliment, you know. . .

~-~

**Owlstar7**: Ah, thank you again France-nii. You are very, um what is the word I am looking for...nice to talk to.

Francis: My pleasure as always, _mon cher_. I have come to like you very much over our time together. May I make you mine someday?

**Owlstar7**: Ahem. I have only one question for you this time around France-nii.

Francis: _Oui_? Only one? ;A;

**Owlstar7**: If I were to visit your land, what should I keep in mind as to not offend your people?

Francis:_ Au contriar_. I am told that it is _you _who will have to be careful of being offended from my people. But that is not true =3= If you follow the golden rules, nothing shall happen to you. As long as you don't pronounce French wrongly, insult my cuisine or call a stranger by their first name, you will be fine *cheerful grin*

~-~-~

_Hannaadi88_: That. . . sounds scary. I'm afraid of visiting you now ^^'

Francis: _Absurdité_! Didn't you know that I was listed 1st place this year on the 'best country to live in' list?

_Hannaadi88_: I know, I know. And yet, I wouldn't advise anyone to go to visit you without a guardian. Who knows what you will do to them?

.~.

Francis: _Salut_, PurpleLeopard! This is not your first time on the show, _oui_? In any case, what may be your question?

**PurpleLeopard**: If in an AU for some unknown reason England and you were getting a divorce who would you fight to keep more (after England) America or Canada?

Francis: That is pretty hard a question, _mon amie_ ^^' Matthew is sweet, but as much as I love him, I think I would want to keep Alfred the most. Why? Since I know that he loves Arthur more than _moi_. Matthew would always come visit _moi_- I am not sure if Alfred would =3='

**PurpleLeopard**: Who would you trust most with your sons England, Spain, or Prussia?

Francis: As much as it sounds _absurde_, I would trust _Angleterre la_ most with my sons. _Prusse_ and _Espagne_ are nice, but they have a tendency towards the younger generation. ^^'

**PurpleLeopard**: And because I read a fic of this instead of an actual ** do you just have a rose?

Francis: just have. . . _une rose_? I do not understand the question, _mon cher_. But _merci_ for coming, in any case~! Please accept a token of my appreciation! *hands rose*

.~.

_Hannaadi88_: I am surprised at you, Francis. I never thought you would admit to leave anything in England's hands.

Francis: Well, he must be good for something, right?

_Hannaadi88_: Why don't you just admit it? *sigh*

.~.~.

**Hikarikuro13**: France-san I hope you can answer my questions!

Francis: I'll be glad to!

**Hikarikuro13**: Did you ever grope, molested, or have your way with Russia? Belarus? Switzerland?

Francis: In my younger days, I have attempted at molesting _Suisse_ and Belarus. _Malheureusement_, both of those escapades did not end well. _Russie_? I never dared *shiver*

**Hikarikuro13**: Do you have a soft spot for North Italy? What about Romano?

Francis: _Oui_, I do. The _petit_ nation is so clueless at times, I feel that it would be wrong to take advantage of him. His brother, though, is a bit bothersome at times. I think that he is protecting Feli from _moi_. I don't know why, though ;A;

**Hikarikuro13**: What would you call your relationship with England?

Francis: My relations with _Angleterre_ are not as complicated as one may thing. We both love each other dearly- just Arthur doesn't know that yet~!

**Hikarikuro13**: When was the first time you striped naked without a care in the world?

Francis: Pretty early on, when I first noticed how wonderful my body looked. I simply felt that I should share with the world the _magnifique moi_ :D

**Hikarikuro13**: When and why did you become friends with Spain and Prussia?

Francis: Antonio and I have been foes for a long time before we suddenly realized how much we have in common. Gilbert and I have fought countless times, but once he ceased from being an official country, we become closer. They are simply _impressionnant_~!

**Hikarikuro13**: That's all for now! Thank you for answering!

Francis: _Avec plaisir_, Hikari.

~.~.

_Hannaadi88_: You know, Francis, making nicknames for strangers is rude.

Francis: But who said we were strangers? *smirk*

_Hannaadi88_: I did. In any case, please welcome your last guest for today, Kairi The Strong!

-.-

Francis:_ Bienvenue_, Kairi.

**Kairi The Strong**: Hello! First off, you are a complete pervert... I respect that. I'm one as well, though it wasn't anything French that made me like that.

Francis: You do? _Trés bien_! What did make you like that, though? I'm curious. . . But it is time for _moi_ to answer your questions, not the other way around =3='

**Kairi The Strong**: Second, why do all the good culinary schools have to be French? Not that I'm saying French cooking is bad, its just rather common now, that's all.

Francis: Ah, people seem to be criticizing my cuisine a lot today ;A; But in any case, it is a common knowledge that my cooking is superior to any other nations' food. The fact that it is common to find nowadays proves it!

**Kairi The Strong**: Also, I like your hair... Its pretty.

Francis: *perks up* You do? _Merci beaucoup_! As you know, I pride myself in my sense of fashion as well as in my culinary arts. *beams in pleasure* I must say that your taste is _exceptionnel_.

**Kairi The Strong**: Well, bye! Lots of not love!

Francis: 'Not Love'? What of, then? _Tention sexuelle_? *wink*

-.-

_Hannaadi88_: . . . ^^' Hit on one more guest that bluntly, _mon cher_, and I will have to replace you.

Francis: You wouldn't dare. My presence is what makes this show so _grand_!

_Hannaadi88_: Oh, please do shut up…. *eyebrow twitch* don't give yourself that much credit . . .

* * *

_Liens Utiles & Traductions_

_Marina Nya's Profile_: http://www .fanfiction . net/u/2090172/Marina_Nyah

_'_Ask Alfred': http://www .fanfiction. net/s/5886713/1/Ask_Alfred

_'_Ask Matthew_'_: http://www .fanfiction. net/s/5892526/1/Ask_Matthew

'Ask England': http://www .fanfiction. net/s/5901329/1/

'Ask Hungary': http://www .fanfiction. net/s/5900736/1/

'Ask Italy': http://www .fanfiction. net/s/5904828/1/

'Ask Ivan': http://www .fanfiction. net/s/5901592/1/

'Ask Japan': http://www .fanfiction. net/s/5903855/1/

'Ask Poland': http://www .fanfiction. net/s/5903430/1/

'Ask The Asian': http://www .fanfiction. net/s/5902046/1/

'Ni Hao China': http://www .fanfiction. net/s/5893186/1/

'Prussian Q&A': http://www .fanfiction. net/s/5892854/1/

'Ask The Axis Powers': http://www .fanfiction. net/s/5902245/1/Ask_The_Axis_Powers

-If your 'Ask Hetalia!' fic does not appear in the list, please contact moi-

...

French

_Angleterre_= England

_Non_= No

_Maître L'amour=_ Master of love

_Mon Dieu=_ My god

_Bonjour=_ Hello

_Oui=_ Yes

_Moi=_ Me

_Mon cher=_ My dear

_Amour=_ Love

_Merde=_ Shit

_Très mignon=_ Very cute

_Mon amie=_ My friend

_Pas de commentaire=_ No comment

_Salut=_ Hello

_Mademoiselle=_ Miss

_Charmant=_ Charming

_Magnifiqu_e= Magnificent

_Je_= I

_Belgique=_ Belgium

_En désaccord= _Disagree _  
_

_Lieu de prédilection pour des vacances= _A favorite place to go to on vacation_  
_

_Un de mes meilleurs amis=_ One of my best friends_  
_

_Français=_ French

_Une telle nation mignon=_ Such a cute nation

_Très bien=_ Very good

_Au contriar=_ On the contrary

_Absurdité=_ Absurdity

_Absurde=_ Absurd

_La=_ The

_Espagne=_ Spain

_Prusse=_ Prussia

_Une rose=_ One rose

_Merci=_ Thank you

_Suisse=_ Switzerland

_Malheureusement=_ Unfortunately

_Russie=_ Russia

_Magnifique=_ Magnificent

_Impressionnant=_ Impressive

_Avec plaisir=_ With pleasure

_Bienvenue=_ Welcome

_Merci beaucoup=_ Thank you very much

_Exceptionnel=_ Exceptional

_Tention sexuelle=_ Sexual tention

_Grand=_ Great

Catalan

_Hola=_ Hello

_Com has estat fent=_ How have you been doing

_Moltes gràcies=_ Thank you

_Ets increïble=_ You are amazing_  
_

_Spanish_

¿_Mejor de amigos, o de la familia=_ Best friend, or family


	6. Pirates, Art And Apologies

_Ask Francis_

~.~

Episode 5

* * *

Francis: _Bonjour, mon amies_~!

_Hannaadi88_: Looks like someone is lively today. . .

Francis:_ Oui_! *chuckle* Would you like an exhibit of my 'liveliness'?

_Hannaadi88_: One word- _non_. Now please greet your first guest, Marina Nyah!

~.~

Francis: _Salut_, Marina.

**Marina Nyah**: YOU ARE A LIAR. LIAR, LIAR, LIAR, LIAR PANTS ON FIRE.

Francis: Eh? What are you talking about, _mon amie_? *nervous glance*

**Marina Nyah**: You are mentally insane and your a sex addict because you like to give other people attention because it draws attention away from yourself.

Francis: _J-Je m'oppose_! I love attention! Why would I want to draw it away. . .?

**Marina Nyah**: There's a French dude at my school who came from France and he's the meanest person I've ever met. Hmph.

Francis: I am sorry to hear that, _mon cher_. May I have the privilege to make it up to you? ;3

**Marina Nyah**: Third of all, I'm Canadian and I don't put maple syrup on everything. Only on my pancakes. And I like fries & hamburgers better than pancakes.

Francis: *hugs* Tsk tsk, Marina. Don't take it to heart- those are simply commonly used stereotypes. I am sure that they are not true. Though, I do not approve of your taste in cuisine =3= Pancakes resemble my crepes, and those are much better than any American food. And please do not mention _pommes de terre frites_ in my presence. *pout*

**Marina Nyah**: We are no hockey obsessed, Tim Horton's-drinking, 'eh' saying freaks.

Francis: *nods* I never said you were, _mon cher_. You asked for stereotypes, and I gave you some. And believe me- Canadian stereotypes aren't half as mean as some people give other countries. . . Like _moi_, for example.

**Marina Nyah**: You're spelling my name wrong Frenchie, it's Marina NYAH, not NYA. hn.

Francis: Ah, _pardonner_ my editor's error. She is trying to learn _Français_, and has problems with spelling it. Her spelling errors apparently transferred to _Anglais_ as well ^^'

**Marina Nyah**: Love, the ever-so-torturing Marina NYAH

Francis: _Oui. J'espère vous revoir bientôt_~! :D

~.~

_Hannaadi88_: I am so sorry, Marina. It was completely my fault. I was extra careful with your name this time, though, and also fixed it in the previous episode!

Francis: Hohoho~ You really should be careful, _mon amie_. Then again, everyone makes mistakes- except for _moi parfait_ *smirk*

_Hannaadi88_: You are this close to loosing your job, Francis. This close. *Russia smile*

~.~.~

**Shinichi06**: _Salut_, Francis!

Francis: _Salut_, Shinichi =W= How may I help you?

**Shinichi06**: I've always been in awe of European Culture, and France is definitely of no exception!

Francis: Oh! *bows* That statement of yours surely indicates your _un goût exquis_!

**Shinichi06**: My first question is, do you think I can get you into my bed faster than you can get me into your bed? ;)

Francis: *smirk* Is that a bet?

**Shinichi06**: That was just a joke, by the way. I'm sorry to say, but you come in a close second typing with Germany... after England. :) But my heart is plenty big enough to go around though~

Francis: . . . Oh, I see =3=' But in any case, I am sure I will be able to make myself _numéro un_ in your heart. You seem worth the effort *wink*

**Shinichi06**: The first real question I want to ask is about your relationships with the other countries. Can you tell me more about them?

Francis: My relations with other nations, hm? And you won't be jealous? ;3 Which nations are you most interested in? _Angleterre? Japon? Amérique?_ I am friendly with most countries and belong to various unions and organizations such as the G8 (which I originated~! :D), the EU and the UN.

**Shinichi06**: Despite all the... arguing you have with Arthur, you two seem to have an interesting bond. Aside from your love for him, how much do you respect him as a nation?

Francis: Well, _Angleterre_ was basically the ruler of a vast empire long ago. The effects are still visible. Why do you think that his language- _Anglais_- is the international language, instead of _Français_ (which used to be the international language, mind you =3=)? Sure, _Amérique_ has a part in it, but _Angleterre_ was the original thing. His culture is pretty barbaric, though. I try my best to educate him, but he seems to reject anything of mine *shakes head*

**Shinichi06**: Also, I actually hate fast-food and MacDonald. What do you think about such... cuisine?

Francis: I knew you were special. *hugs* Fast food is one of god's few errors. One of the reasons I am so thin is because I do not consume such a _dégradant_ dish.

**Shinichi06**: Aside from French food, what other foods do you enjoy?

Francis: Lately, _Japonais_ and _Italien_ food has become popular here. I am appreciative of other cuisines (except for fast food *shiver*), though mine will always be superior.

**Shinichi06**: Do you have interest in the culture other countries? Such as?

Francis: As I have noted in past episodes, _Chine_ has an unusual appeal to _moi_. It is antique and elaborate, and I appreciate _les classiques_ *nods*

**Shinichi06**: A nation as old (and grand) as yourself, what other languages can you speak?

Francis: Except for the various regional languages and _Français_, I am well acquainted with _Anglais, Espagnol and Allemand_. I am also able to speak a bit of _Arabe, Turc, Arménien, Portugais_ and _Italien_ with my many immigrants. Quite talented, aren't I? *smirk*

**Shinichi06**: Well, I guess that's all for now. Thank you for answering! _Adieu_!

Francis: _Adieu, mon cher_. A pleasure speaking with you! *Kisses hand*

~.~.~

_Hannaadi88_: You seriously can speak all of those languages?

Francis: _Oui_. With so many immigrants and alien citizens, I must be able to communicate with them, _non_?

_Hannaadi88_: I-I guess so. And yet, that's a lot to know ^^'

Francis: But I have told you this already- I am _magnifique_! Nothing is too hard for _moi_. You can give me a kiss of admiration of you would like ;3

_Hannaadi88_: Get away from me! =__=

~*~

**Tehri**: Well, I should have expected that you'd show up at some point, Francis...

Francis: _Bonjour_ to you as well ^^'

**Tehri**: Anyway, I do have a few questions for you as well.

Francis: _Oui_?

**Tehri**: I've talked to Alfred, Arthur and Ivan, and so far Ivan and Arthur have been the most truthful ones, and the ones who are at least kind... Let's see if you can land on that list as well, ne?

Francis: _Mais bien sûr_! Care to put me to the test? ;3 I can be. . . very kind. . .

**Tehri**: Anyway... Uhm... I'm from Sweden. One thing that I've found amusing for a few years is that the current Royal House is the House of Bernadette. They have ruled this country since 1818. Before this, we've had many bonds to your country... Anyway. Are you proud about us having an essentially French family ruling this country?

Francis: *Nods* _Oui. La Suède_ is a very productive and important country. If I can influence it in any way- even the fashion- I would be honored. Of course, I am naturally proud of my royal family, wherever it may be =3=

**Tehri**: Me and some of my friends have had discussions about who we would want to date. My friend Jade chose you. Does this make you happy, and should I tell her that you have no objections?

Francis: Oh? She would like to date _moi_? She has an _exceptionnel_ taste! You may tell her that with that taste, she will go far *wink*

**Tehri**: Between USxUK and FrUK, I prefer the first. Is that acceptable?

Francis: *shrug* You may like whatever you want, _mon amie_- I do not care, for I know that _Angleterre_, with all of his faults, is mine *satisfied smile*

**Tehri**: Now, last question! Could I get a kiss to remember you by, dear _Pays de L'amour_?

Francis: =W= But of course *pecks cheek*

~*~

_Hannaadi88_: You don't just give guests kisses, you know. There should be a rule against that.

Francis: You are just jealous, aren't you _mon cher_? *smirk*

_Hannaadi88_: S-shut up!

~*~*~

**Roxasheart654**: Hello there France!

Francis:_ Bienvenue_! :D

**Roxasheart654**: I have a 'What would you do' question.

Francis: Please proceed~!

**Roxasheart654**: Okay here it goes, now, what would you do if you had Matthew for a day and he was dressed in a Maid's outfit and had to call you 'Master' but yet tried to avoid you during that whole day? (You know the hard type to get in bed?).

Francis: Hm- that is a very _attirant_ image you have set up *grin* In any case, I would call him to my room to 'talk things over' with him *smirk* He won't be so tense after I am done with him. . .;3

**Roxasheart654**: Also I think you can get Matthew is by some Maple Syrup (...lol Kinky) since he seems to like it. Psh I'm such a pervert with Matthew~ too cute~! And if you do bed him...Well I just wanna know if it'll be kinky as hell.

Francis: XD Speaking of Maple Syrup- *remembers something* Ah, never mind. I am sure, _mon cher_, that it will be, how did you put it? 'Kinky as hell'. Although, if you would like to have a first hand experience, I would be glad to share it with you *wink*

**Roxasheart654**: Love (Don't touch me!) Rh654.

Francis: ^^' I got the message. Though, if you have any second thoughts, I'm still here~!

~*~*~

_Hannaadi88_: . . . *heads desk*

Francis: Why would you do that?

_Hannaadi88_: You are simply impossible. That's why.

Francis: But you love me for it, don't you?

_Hannaadi88_: Stop. hitting. on. me.

-~-

**[|:]**: God damn. Kill yourself.

Francis: ?! What are you talking about?

**[|:]**: Not France, ilh 3

Francis: Well, of course you wouldn't want to- wait. Were you talking about my editor? _Pardon_, but I will not stand any insults directed meaninglessly towards my editor. I do not think any of my viewers enjoy hearing that from you, either, so I will politely ask you to depart. _Adieu_!

-~-

_Hannaadi88_: You stood up for _moi_?

Francis: Well, of course I did. What would happen to my show if I did not?

_Hannaadi88_: _Tais-toi, idiot_! ;A; *runs away*

Francis: _Attente_! . . . I guess I will have to improvise until she comes back ^^'

-~-~-

Francis: _Bienvenue_, LoveandRose~

**LoveandRose**: I have a question!

Francis: _Oui_?

**LoveandRose**: What if England is more submissive or vulnerable and asks to marry you while saying "I love you" sincerely? If it's impossible to imagine, let's just say it's some mess in magic sort of thing that might have let out feelings he never knew he had for you and you have only one day to do what you want with him or to accept his 'love' for him to stay all lovey-dovey, what would you do?

Francis: _Mon Die_u. . . if you say it reveals his 'true feelings', I would accept them. But I have a feeling that this would be the equivalent of _Angleterre_ getting drunk *snicker* If that be the case, I wouldn't want to use him. But if he throws himself at me willingly, who am I to refuse him? ;3

**LoveandRose**: Also, If it was that sort of situation but you stumbled into it in a parallel world, would you stay?

Francis: _Non_. As much as it would suit _moi_ and no matter how much I enjoyed it, I would always know that it is not really real. I love Arthur the way he is- even if he is a bit disagreeable at times ^^' He'll come around soon, though. . . In any case, _merci_ for the question. It really is _la nourriture pour la pensée_ =W=

-~-~-

Francis: Are you still refusing to speak to _moi_?

_Hannaadi88_: . . .

Francis: =3=' That will soon change. . .I hope.

-.-

**Kairi The Strong**: Hello again!

Francis: Ah, _bonjour_! It's nice seeing you again *wink*

**Kairi The Strong**: You wanted to know what made me more perverted? More ah, mature movies since the second grade. You'd be amazed how quickly that stuff corrupts a child.

Francis: *shakes head* As much as I enjoy it, corrupting youth is terrible. I mean, can you imagine a perverse Matthew? *smirk*

**Kairi The Strong**: And I didn't mean to criticize your culinary prowess. I actually want to go into the culinary arts when I'm older! And visit your land...

Francis: You do? Well, _bonne chance_! If you come around my place some day, I will gladly give you some tips. Along with other things ;3

**Kairi The Strong**: Is French really not that hard to learn? I think I might try on my own, seeing as I'm taking Japanese at school...

Francis: _Oui_. Français is considered by most people to be one of the easiest, especially to those who speak _Anglais_ (since it is largely based on _Français_). It may be hard for one to get used to the different rules and pronunciation, but at least both languages share the same alphabet. Of course,_ Français_ is much prettier than _Anglais_. It is also the 10th most spoken _langue_ in the world~!

**Kairi The Strong**: Bye~! See you later~!

Francis: _Rendez-vous plus tard_ :D

-.-

Francis: Please- I need someone to tease ^^'

_Hannaadi88_: But why me?

Francis: Since it's so fun =3=

_Hannaadi88_: *sigh* Whatever. . .

-.-.-

Francis: _Salut_, Owlstar7. Missed _moi_? ;3

**Owlstar7**: *blushes* Well, I um...ahem...T-thank you for the advice. I guess the main thing I need to do is to learn French *laughs nervously and blushes again*

Francis: *Chuckles* Why are you blushing, _mon amour_? Actually, the faint red suites you *kisses hand*

**Owlstar7**: I have a few more questions for you this time around, France-nii (though I may regret asking one)..

Francis: Oh? Indulge _moi _with them, then :D

**Owlstar7**: So who has a better art collection? You or Ita-chan?

Francis: Hm. _Italie_ is a master of art, and I respect his claim. Of course, with my _Musee du Louvre_ listing #1 as the most famous art museum in most lists (which include various other museums of mine), others may think differently *shrug* I would call ourselves equal, although I have the upper hand. =3=

**Owlstar7**: Is there really a hunchback in the cathedral of Notre Dame? Or did Victor Hugo make the story up?

Francis: _Non_- Quasimodo is a work of fiction by a most accomplished author. But the beauty of the Cathedral itself is no fantasy =W=

**Owlstar7**: What advice would you give someone if they came to you and said that they really liked one of their friends, but they didn't want to ruin their friendship?

Francis: Love advice, eh? I'll be glad to help you *grin* Well, it all depends on the gender of the friend. If you are female and your friend is female, unless she is a lesbian as well, I wouldn't take the chance. Although, you can leave subtle hints. If your friend is male, have a serious talk with him. Perhaps he is feeling the same? Do you know for a fact that he likes someone else? Ask him what he thinks of you (in a joking tone, mind you). Who knows what you will discover? *wink*

**Owlstar7**: Were you ever a privateer?

Francis: Unlike my barbaric neighbor, I was never a privateer. I am cultured, well mannered and can provide for myself- why would I need to steal anything?

**Owlstar7**: How did you, Spain and Prussia meet?

Francis: _Prusse, Espagne_ and _je_ were never on friendly terms. We each met the other on battlefield as foes. We rarely helped each other out- except when we joined forces to help _Amerique_ win his revolutionary was. Even after that, we weren't that friendly. . . our strong friendship is pretty new ^^'

**Owlstar7**: Is it alright if I give you a hug? *blush*

Francis: But of course~! *hugs and whispers* I am willing to offer more than a simple hug. . .

**Owlstar7**: Well that is all I have...Thank you, France-nii.

Francis: *nods in appreciation* It must be hard of thinking of questions for _moi- merci_ for the effort. I hope you don't feel obligated by _moi_ to ask =3='

-.-.-

_Hannaadi88_: Actually, I think you would look good in a pirate's costume.

Francis: Would you like me to borrow one from Kiku? I am sure he has one.

_Hannaadi88_: No need. Besides, you have one more guest!

.~.

Francis: _Bienvenue, mademoiselle_!

**Swinny Fluviru**: When I found this, I'd never thought it to be so entertaining and well organized. But then I thought, this is France, he's anything but. Ahh~ So, on to the questions!

Francis: I am glad, then, to have provided you with a pleasant surprise =W=

**Swinny Fluviru**: My mother has always been pressing me to choose what kind of man I should marry ever since I was 12. I find that rather hard because, well, what if I married a Russian? I would turn communist, which is something I am insecure of. If I married a Chinese, also communist, but not only that, having a Chinese husband would be hard, and mother doesn't like Asians. So my only choices are either the Americans, English, or any of the European sort. What should I do? I'm only 14! Mon dieu!

Francis: No matter what your _Mère_ says, your choice of husband is yours entirely. You are the one who is going to marry him, _non_? And if he makes you happy, what does his nationality matter? Communism is not a race or religion- it is a political statement. You marrying a communist does not make you communist as long as you don't believe in it. Besides, _mon amie_, not every _Chinois_ or _Russe_ is communist- _Russie_ is not even a communist country anymore. You are only 14, _cheri_- you have your whole life ahead of you. Don't let someone live it for you. And in any case, you are too young to marry ^^' Unless it is to _moi_, of course *wink*

**Swinny Fluviru**: Thank you for your honest opinion! I find that rather charming in a man. Expect more from me soon! :D

Francis: You are most welcome, _mon cher_ ;3

**Swinny Fluviru**: Oh yes, by the note, I'm the stereotypical English type, so I'm willing to be that England is just extremely embarrassed of the attention you shower upon him!

Francis: You think so? Hmm. . . I wonder if I changed my mind and showered all of my attention on someone else, like you, perhaps. You are most certainly worthy of it *kisses hand*

.~.

_Hannaadi88_: Woah. . . that has been quite some episode. . . The combination of anger, hate and love is totally awesome!

Francis: You may like it- but I am the one who has to charismatically fend it off. I do enjoy it, though~!

_Hannaadi88_: As long as you enjoy it and you cause no harm, I guess it's alright.

* * *

_Liens Utiles & Traductions_

_Marina Nya's Profile_: http://www .fanfiction . net/u/2090172/Marina_Nyah

_'_Ask Alfred': http://www .fanfiction. net/s/5886713/1/Ask_Alfred

_'_Ask Matthew_'_: http://www .fanfiction. net/s/5892526/1/Ask_Matthew

'Ask England': http://www .fanfiction. net/s/5901329/1/

'Ask Hungary': http://www .fanfiction. net/s/5900736/1/

'Ask Italy': http://www .fanfiction. net/s/5904828/1/

'Ask Ivan': http://www .fanfiction. net/s/5901592/1/

'Ask Japan': http://www .fanfiction. net/s/5903855/1/

'Ask Poland': http://www .fanfiction. net/s/5903430/1/

'Ask The Asian': http://www .fanfiction. net/s/5902046/1/

'Ni Hao China': http://www .fanfiction. net/s/5893186/1/

'Prussian Q&A': http://www .fanfiction. net/s/5892854/1/

'Ask The Axis Powers': http://www .fanfiction. net/s/5902245/1/Ask_The_Axis_Powers

-If your 'Ask Hetalia!' fic does not appear in the list, please contact moi-

...

_Bonjour=_ Hello

_Mon amies=_ My friends

_Oui=_ Yes

_Non=_ No

_Salut=_ Hello

_Mon amie=_ My friend

_Je m'oppose=_ I oppose

_Mon cher=_ my dear

_Pommes de terre frites=_ French fries

_Moi=_ Me

_Pardonner=_ Forgive

_Français=_ French

_Anglais=_ English

_J'espère vous revoir bientôt=_ Hope to see you soon

_Moi parfait=_ Perfect me

_Un goût exquis=_ An exquisite

_Numéro un=_ Number one

_Angleterre=_ England

_Japon=_ Japan

_Amérique=_ America

_Dégradant=_ Degrading

_Japonais=_ Japanese

_Italien=_ Italian

_Chine=_ China

_Les classiques=_ The classics

_Espagnol=_ Spanish

_Allemand=_ German

_Arabe=_ Arabic

_Turc=_ Turkish

_Arménien=_ Armenian

_Portugais=_ Portuguese

_Adieu=_ Goodbye

_Magnifique=_ Magnificent

_Mais bien sûr=_ But of course

_La Suède=_ Sweden

_Exceptionnel=_ Exceptional

_Pays de L'amour=_ Country of love

_Bienvenue=_ Welcome

_Attirant=_ Attractive

_Pardon=_ Sorry

_Tais-toi, idiot=_ Shut up, idiot

_Attente=_ Wait

_Mon Dieu=_ My god

_Merci=_ Thank you

_La nourriture pour la pensée=_ Food for thought

_Bonne chance=_ Good luck

_Langue=_ Language

_Rendez-vous plus tard=_ See you later

_Mon amour=_ My love

_Italie=_ Italy

_Prusse=_ Prussia

_Espagne=_ Spain

_Je=_ I_  
_

_Mademoiselle=_ Miss

_Mère=_ Mother

_Chinois=_ Chinese

_Russe=_ Russian

_Russie=_ Russia

_Cheri=_ Dear_  
_


	7. Wine Is Good, But So Are Walnuts

Ask Francis

~.~

Episode 6

* * *

_Hannaadi88_: To those that French charisma is not enough to pacify them and were insulted by Francis, I would like to apologize. *bows* Francis only answers these questions for fun, and mostly should not be taken seriously.

Francis: Who says that I should not be taken seriously? I am very serious in all of my answers =3=

_Hannaadi88_: Save that for later, _mon cher idiot_~ Please welcome your first guest for today's show, Tehri! :D

~.~

Francis: _Bonjour_, Tehri! Did you enjoy my previous answers?

**Tehri**: Aah, thank you so much for answering my questions, Francis! It was so very kind of you!

Francis: _Je suis content que tu les aimais_ =W=

**Tehri**: In fact, I have a few more~

Francis: Ask away ;3

**Tehri**: I mentioned last time my dear friend Jade, who wanted to date you (she asked me to say hello to you, by the way). I would probably have chosen you, if it weren't for the fact that I feel a strange connection with England... Eh.. Please don't tell him I said that, I have a nagging feeling of that he would be a little freaked out... Anyway... Jade told me to ask you this. What would your favorite pick-up line be?

Francis: A connection with_ Angleterre_, eh? *snort* A connection fused with pity, perhaps? *smirk* In any case, what would my favorite pick up line be. . . "_Excuse-moi. Est-ce que tu embrasses les inconnus ? Non ? Donc, je me présente_." I find that it works perfectly *wink*

**Tehri**: Hmm... What's the most erotic outfit you've ever seen anyone wear?

Francis: _La _most erotic? I once witnessed a scene in which _Russie_ forced _Chine_ into a revealing Santa dress. Let me just say that there was less fabric than skin *chuckle*

**Tehri**: And since you are supposed to be the Country of Love... How about a little love-advice. The first really serious relationship I've had, which ended three years ago, was broken because he felt that he couldn't handle a distance relationship; this was after we had agreed on that I would come and visit around All Hallow's Eve, which he had said was perfectly alright. Should distance be a problem if it is true love, which he claimed that it was?

Francis: Well, it would be wrong to go back on one's word- either it is true love, which should be able to handle any strain, or it is not true love. Do you not know the proverb 'Distance makes the heart grow fonder'? Especially in today's world when we have e-mail, various messaging programs and cameras, one should be able to handle the distance. But if the two are parted for a long term, it may start becoming hard if they do not see each other once in a while. But as every person is different, so is every relationship. One should know his or her own boundaries, and by those judge his abilities to maintain such a relationship.

**Tehri**: Well, that would be all for tonight. I have some things to take care of, but I hope to hear from you soon~

Francis: Not as much as I hope to hear from you,_ mon cher_ ;3

~.~

_Hannaadi8_8: How would you know about distance relationships?

Francis: Ah, I may never have had to deal with physical distances, but I have had plenty emotional distancing on _Angleterre_'s behalf.

_Hannaadi88_: Hmm. . . and were you able to overcome them?

Francis: Onto the next guest, _s'il vous plaît_ :P

~.~.~

Francis: _Salut_, Marina. Surely you are not still made at _moi_?

**Marina Nyah**: YOU ARE A LIAR.

Francis: *sigh* _Oui_? I am?

**Marina Nyah**: You don't like the attention because seeing other people -- like Arthur and 'Tonio -- bring back bad memories! So you try to focus on something else, which just happens to be SEX. HAH. I CRACKED YOUR CODE.

Francis: Bad memories? Such as? ^^'

**Marina Nyah**: My mom's French-Canadian. For years she's been trying to get me to eat crepe. I hate it. You know I pronounce crepe 'crap'? -snicker-

Francis: . . . You do? *eyebrow twitch* I may not be able to do anything about your taste in cuisine, _mon amie_, but insulting it in my face is _pas les bonnes manières_ =3=

**Marina Nyah**: No you can't make it up to me, you mentally insane sex addict pervert! -glare-

Francis: I-I am not a sex addict! I am simply a big fan of _amour_! God made me so. . .

**Marina Nyah**: I learn French for 1 hour every day and I still don't know how to say "Go suck on it, idiot." or "You ugly ** pervert!"

Francis: *stern face* And why would you want to say those _méchant_ things? _Français_ is the language of _amour_, not hate.

**Marina Nyah**: By the way, That's 1 hour everyday at school, and if your simple mind can't handle that, that's 5 hours each week that I'm slaving over the damn HARDEST and UNROMANTIC language on the PLANET.

Francis: Oh? Then you should know my _beau_ language quite well by now~ It speaks mostly to those who appreciate it. I take it your opinion of my _langue_ is not that positive, though ^^'

**Marina Nyah**: Love, the ever-so-torturing Marina

Francis: 'Love'? I am beginning to doubt that *sniff* I cannot force someone to love _moi_, though. But I am pretty persuasive ;3

**Marina Nyah**: GIVE FELI HIS DAMN PAITINGS BACK.

Francis: _Pardon_? I have never stole anything in my life! =3='

~.~.~

Francis: I have this feeling that I am not being read correctly, Hanna. Why does everyone think that I am a pervert?

_Hannaadi88_: . . . Because you are?

Francis: See what I mean? ^^'

.~.

**Gosangoku**: Oi. France.

Francis: Ah,_ bonjour_!

**Gosangoku**: You're a git. But I hope you win against Germany in football. -still holding a grudge over Man U's previous loss-

Francis: _Merci_~ You know what? I like you. You remind moi of someone I know =W=

**Gosangoku**: So, France... do you like any sports much?

Francis: _Oui!_ In my spare time, I play Rugby, Volleyball, Ice Hockey, Football, Handball and Basketball. I also enjoy Cycling and Auto Racing.

**Gosangoku**: Why did you change my culture, you frog? It was perfect before you bloody invaded.

Francis: Ah, _oui_. Now I defiantly know who you remind me of. In that case, let me tell you this-_ Angleterre_'s culture was _barbare_ and _sauvage_. Once he started learning from _moi_, he improved to what he is today. Of course, he is not as advanced and well refined as _moi_ yet, but he is better off than he used to be *nods*

**Gosangoku**: Not a question, but... I just want to let you know there's a French spy in a video game called Team Fortress 2, who often makes fun of this American scout guy. It amuses me greatly.

Francis: An _Américain_ scout being insulted by one of my own?_ Il est Français tout droit_ XD

**Gosangoku**: That's it... for now. _Au revoir_, git. Xo

Francis: I'll wait for your return, _mon ami_ *smirk*

.~.

_Hannaadi88_: What are you looking for on Ebay?

Francis: I am trying to find that game my previous guest mentioned. It sounds _intéressant_.

_Hannaadi88_: Just get back to answering questions =3=

.~.~.

Francis: Ah, _Bienvenue mon cheri_! *wink*

**Owlstar7**: *turns a brighter shade of red* U-um...thank you France-nii, but a hug is all I need.

Francis: *shrug* Have it your way. But if you change your mind. . . in any case, how was my advice?

**Owlstar7**: As for the advice, well, I do believe that my guy friend only sees me like a sister...:(

Francis: Ouch. _Une sœur_? That is not good. But it does have it's advantages- you can joke around with him. Try to show him the side of you you wish to show to him. Perhaps then he will realize what he is missing ;3

**Owlstar7**: Anyways, I would love to see Notre Dame in person. I am quite the fan of Architecture. But alas I have only seen photos of it and I do believe that they do not do the cathedral any justice.

Francis: No mere picture can capture Notre Dame's _somptuosité_. *Nods* Visiting it in person would be the wisest thing to do to fully appreciate it.

**Owlstar7**: Anyways, I do have a few questions for you.

Francis: _Alors d'accord._

**Owlstar7**: Do you think that if America chose you over England that he would of turned out like Canada? Or would he be more like you?

Francis: Non. _Amerique_ has a mind of his own, and I doubt that his personality can change with the simple change of guardians. But I would assume that his manners would be a bit improved by the time he would have left _moi_ *smirk*

**Owlstar7**: Who makes better wine: Italy, America, or you?

Francis: _Moi_, but of course! My wine is my reputation, with Burgundy and Champagne taking the lead in many contests and rankings. Surely you have heard of them?

**Owlstar7**: Why is French architecture so...so beautiful?

Francois: Since it is French =3= Since it is French, and in every building much thought and _amour_ is put into the planning.

**Owlstar7**: What advice would you give to someone who feels invisible?

Francis: I have never been in such a situation, but I would say that first things first- the image you project to everyone else and how they think of you is totally up to you. Act or think that you are invisible, and you probably will be. Count the amount of people you know that know you as well- from your _Professeur_ to your friend's parents. Many people know you, do they not? Give them now a reason to know and appreciate you! Hang out with friends and family and realize your worth and the amount of people that love you. For _amour_, in the end, is all that matters ;3

**Owlstar7**: Well that is all I have for now France-nii...Man it is getting harder to ask you questions...Only because you have either: a) covered the topic, b) the question has already been asked, or c) someone else has already asked the question.

Francis: I know- and yet, there is always something more. Aside from that, you have no obligation to ask me questions every episode. I love answering them, but if you don't have any meaningful questions and ask simply for my sake. . . _pas besoin_.

**Owlstar7**: Well, have a good day, France-nii.

Francis: And you too, _mon amour_~ I truly appreciate your questions, _cher_.

.~.~.

_Hannaadi88_: Really, Francis. If the girl doesn't have any questions for you, there is no reason for you to pester her to ask you anything.

Francis: But I said that-

_Hannaadi88_: What you said kind of gives one the feeling of mixed messages, you know?

~*~

Francis: _Bienvenue_ :D

**Kairi The Strong**: Hello! I figured you enjoy this. The first guy I liked was named Francis as well.

Francis: Really? _Très bon_!

**Kairi The Strong**: If you had to switch personalities with another Nation, who would it be? And why?

Francis: I would never want to switch personalities with anyone, since I have the best personality around. But if I had to, I guess Ivan would be an interesting experience. Perhaps then I will actually be able to force people to do my bidding?_ Je souhaite_. . .

**Kairi The Strong**: Well... Um, bye! *hugs and runs away blushing*

Francis: *grabs hand to prolong her stay* You think you can get away from _moi _just like that after hugging _moi_? ;3

~*~

_Hannaadi88_: F-Francis, you do not threaten guests!

Francis: Threatening? _Moi_? What are you talking about? *smirk* I was simply showing my gratitude. . .

_Hannaadi88_: *sigh* Just don't do it again. Please.

~*~*~

**KwaiiChan-Chan**:_ Cher_ Francis, _bonjour_! _Je suis une question pour vous_...*is shot for her rusty French* I am an American who studied French in school and I love French, useless as it is for me here.

Francis: _Salut_! You can always come visit _moi_ if you would like to have a use of your _superbe Français_ ;3

**KwaiiChan-Chan**: Anywhoos, I wanted to ask you as few questions as I said before...sorry for rambling...

Francis: It's fine! Please proceed.

**KwaiiChan-Chan**: Which is closer to Latin, French or Spanish?

Francis: _Français _and _Espagnol_ are both Romance languages and both have a close relation to Latin. One is not closer than the other, though I am convinced that _Français_ is more romantic than _Espagnol_ =3=

**KwaiiChan-Chan**: A friend of mine who speaks German is often dogging French cuisine. I need to think of a good dish to show him it is not terrible but instead delicious. I cannot use wine because of allergies but all my lame brain can think of is soup. Any suggestions?

Francis: Wine and soup are not the only French foods one can get locally. Have you tried Baguettes or Crêpes? Chocolate Mousse? Walnuts and Truffles? And what do you feel about cheeses such as Brie Cheese? All of the foods I have mentioned are _entièrement Français_~!

**KwaiiChan-Chan**: Silly question but which is better- cats or dogs?

Francis: _Chats_. Defiantly _Chats_.

**KwaiiChan-Chan**: How do you keep your hair so shiny and sexy?

Francis: Unlike some of my colleagues, I maintain my appearance to look as such every day. Washing your hair on a daily basis and using hair masks can do wonders when your hair is dry. Sexy? Completely _naturel_ *smirk*

**KwaiiChan-Chan**: Thank you so much for your time! _Au revoir_!

Francis: _Au revoir! Enchanteur_ making your acquaintance *kisses hand*

~*~*~

_Hannaadi88_: So if I eat walnuts, I am basically eating a French food?

Francis:_ Oui._ Many things are French, and you simply do not know their origin.

_Hannaadi88_: True, but what about the Guillotine? Didn't you invent it?

Francis: . . . Next!

*~*

**Wildstar272819**: Hello, France!

Francis: _Bonjour_! How may I help you?

**Wildstar272819**: I've been following this for a while and I decided that I might as well ask a few questions of my own. XD

Francis: You have? Then it's about time for this show to feature your say, _non_? I'm glad you have decided to comment~

**Wildstar272819**: Hmm, my first question is: Why are you, Prussia, and Spain called the Bad Friends Trio?

Francis: We are called 'The Bad Friends Trio' since we apparently spend our time together doing 'bad' stuff, such as flirting, drinking and. . . other things *smirk*

**Wildstar272819**: Also, I recall you saying that you thought Germany was scary during World War 2. Do you still think he's scary? (I'm American, but I am 1/4 German :D )

Francis: You have a _bonne mémoire. Allemagne_ is not as threatening as he used to be back then, and I am not afraid of him anymore. We are on great terms nowadays! And yet, when he gets drunk. . .

**Wildstar272819**: That's all the questions I have right now. I'd ask more, but I have to finish practicing my flute, or else I'll get in trouble. I'll be back another time, though! ^.^

Francis: _La flûte_? That is a beautiful instrument! _Bonne chance_ with the practice. Care to play it privately for _moi_ sometime? ;3

*~*

_Hannaadi88_: I don't know how to play any instruments. . .

Francis: You don't? What a pity, then.

_Hannaadi88_: =3=' You don't have to rub it in, you know. . .

*~*~*

**InspiredWithInk**: _Salut_, Francis~~

Francis: _Bienvenue, mademoiselle!_

**InspiredWithink**: *cough*you'resohot*cough*

Francis: *chuckles* I bet you are not that bad looking yourself, _cher_ ;3

**InspiredWithInk**: I have a few questions...

Francis: _Oui_?

**InspiredWithInk**: First thing, what was it like being in the Bad Friends Trio? DO you three still get together and do... whatever you do?

Francis: Being in the 'Bad Friends Trio' was, and still is, a fun experience. If you are caught doing something naughty, there are two others that can stand up for you. Besides, two are better than one, and three are an awesome party XD We still meet at times, but not that often anymore… _C'est une honte._

**InspiredWithInk**: Secondly, I've looked back in my world history book and find out that you and England always got into wars with each other, simply because you hate him and he hates you. What was going through your head then?

Francis: I was young (though not as young as _Angleterre_), and as all young nations, _je_ was ambitious. _Angleterre_ was ambitious as well, so our wishes to conquer the world collided constantly. Besides, it was fun fighting him, since he would always blush whenever we met on battlefield *smirk*

**InspiredWithInk**: Not a question, but... _JE' TEIME_!

Francis: _J'accepte ton amour, mon cher_ *wink* Care to fulfill that love with _moi_?

*~*~*

_Hannaadi88_: Seriously- why did you fight with England all the time?

Francis: Since whenever I won, the reward was more than enough =3=

_Hannaadi88_: Forget I said anything ^^'

*-*

**Stitch-Patch**: Hello France!

Francis:_ Bonjour_~!

**Stitch-Patch**: Recently, I started reading France fanfiction, and you have gone from the bottom of my favorites list to second place! First place is already reserved, so I am sorry! But at the rate of the fanart I'm looking at, you may end up taking that reserved spot...

Francis: Oh? I am glad to have risen from the bottom, then. I always was better on top ;3 In any case, may I know who is proceeding_ moi_?

**Stitch-Patch**: Anyway, who is your favorite European country? Your favorite East Asia country? Your favorite anything else country?

Francis: My favorite European country would be _Espagne_, as _Angleterre_ isn't really part of Europe =3=' When it comes to _Asie de l'Est_, _Chine_ comes first place, due to his refined culture. _Lettonie_ is cute as well, when it comes to 'anything else' . . .

**Stitch-Patch**: If you weren't a country, what kind of job would you have?

Francis: _Un créateur de mode_, or perhaps a _Marieur_. . . It would be hard, though, to not take the hot customers all to myself =W=

**Stitch-Patch**: Also, did you know that if you type in French Military Victories on Google, and then do I'm Feeling Lucky, there are zero results, and instead it asks you for French Military Defeats? I find that very... offensive...

Francis:_ Oui-_ I have noticed this _ignorant _occurrence. I have a hunch that someone I know is behind it all. I still have to inquire, though. Besides, what is this 'I'm Feeling Lucky' search? *frown*

**Stitch-Patch**: And one last question for now: How do you feel when people butcher your language? I dislike speaking in other languages, because I feel that unless I have studied them, I don't have the right to mess up the pronunciation as us Americans often do. No offense to anyone though, I just don't like messing up beautiful languages!

Francis: Just like my people, whenever someone speaks_ Français_ incorrectly, I am greatly offended. Mine is a perfect _langue_- why ruin it with petty mistakes? If one cannot speak it well, god has defiantly deemed them unworthy to speak such a beautiful language. Practice makes perfect, though. I approve your attitude towards the subject.

**Stitch-Patch**: Thank you very much for answering my questions. I will ask more if I come up with anything else!

Francis: _Avec plaisir, mon cher_!

*-*

_Hannaadi88_: So do you dislike it when I speak French?

Francis: Well. . .

_Hannaadi88_: Fine then. I shall refrain myself from doing so again. Hmph.

*-*-*

**Roxasheart654**: ...Uh...Thanks for answering my question France...~backs away slowly~

Francis: *pulls back* Why back away from _moi_? Am I not _attrayant_ enough? I promise I will not do anything to you. . . yet ;3

**Roxasheart654**: So I have another one!

Francis: _Oui?_

**Roxasheart654**: How cute was Matthew when you found him? Do you have any baby pictures of him xD?

Francis: Matthew _a été très_ adorable when I found him. He was shivering with cold, the poor thing *shakes head*. The first version of the camera was invented long before I found Canada, so I was able to take a picture of him. It's in a drawer next to my bed =W=

**Roxasheart654**: Oh! Also what would you do if Matthew dated Ivan?

Francis: Well, I would be terrified for Matthew. But he is a big boy now, and if he wishes to take the risk of dating a sadist like Ivan, then he may. But if that Russian ever lays a finger on my Matthew without his consent. . . I may just get over my fear of pipes.

**Roxasheart654**: Love, Rh654.

Francis: _Amour_? I have plenty of it for you as well, _cheri_.

*-*-*

_Hannaadi88_: What was Canada's name before you found him?

Francis: I am not sure what he was called before I found him, but when I did I called him 'Canada', which means 'The village'.

_Hannaadi88_: I think he is a bit bigger than a village these days ^^'

Francis: D-don't remind me *goes to sulk in corner*

-~-

**ArisaLyeanna**: Hello Francis~

Francis: _Salut_ Arisa!

**ArisaLyeanna**: Everyone said that you the most pervert nation even ... HIM... (Malaysia: W-What? What was that for? It's true!) but I think you were nice and helpful also fatherly! I like your farther figure than the British!

Francis: Hah! So not everyone thinks that I am a complete pervert. _Merci_ *bows* In any case, of course I would make a better father than _Angleterre_. It is a known fact =3=

**ArisaLyeanna**: Anyway, here my question.

Francis: _Oui_?

**ArisaLyeanna**: Hannaadi88 - Would you like to be my French dictionary because I don't speak French... So next time I invite him (I'll send Malaysia) to be our special guest, you will help me with his accent, right?

_Hannaadi88_: A question for me? Really? I'm so excited! In any case, I would love to help you out with the French, but Francis apparently doesn't like it when I speak French *looks accusingly at Francis*. I will be glad to help, though ^^

Francis: I-I never said that I didn't like it when you spoke _Français_! . . . In any case, what may be the next question?

**ArisaLyeanna**: Francis! You like Iris or Lilies? Pick one!

Francis: While both flowers are _à couper le soufflé,_ my preference goes to Irises.

**ArisaLyeanna**: Between you and Taiwan, who the had the best fashion taste?

Francis: _Moi_, but of course! When someone says a 'Paris Original', it is considered _bonne qualité_.

**ArisaLyeanna**: It's okay if I made a story of you with _Jeanne D'Arc_ cause I like you two together. I'm sorry for the lost of her. I'm also sad...

Francis: Oh. . . _Jeanne_. . . we never had anything _romantique_ between us, and yet. . . you may write whatever you wish, _mon cher_. I will gladly read it *sigh*

**ArisaLyeanna**: That's all! Oh, all the Asian and ASEAN country gave you a hi! _Ciao_~

Francis:_ Au revoir_! You may pass on my well wishing to them as well. Of course, you are on top priority *wink*

-~-

_Hannaadi88_: Can you believe it? I actually got a question for a change!

Francis: She was probably bored, and in her boredom thought of you =3=

_Hannaadi88_: *hits head* Shut up. In any case, I think she said something about 'special guest'. You may as well prepare yourself, I think. . .

-~-~-

**Shinichi06**:_ Salut,_ Francis!

Francis: _Salut! Ca va?_

**Shinichi06**: I am back with more questions for you. (:

Francis: Ask away~

**Shinichi06**: _Oui_, While I would be perhaps just a little jealous, I guess it would be selfish to keep you all to myself, _non_? Anyway, I'm mostly interested in... your relation with _Angleterre_. It's... adorable, actually.

Francis: _Oui, Angleterre_ is adorable- wait! That's not what I mean ^^'. My relation with _Angleterre_ is based on our deep passion. Passion for fighting, that is. But I feel something more than hatred whenever I think of him, and you know what? _Je ne pense pas que c'est à sens unique._

**Shinichi06**: Years back when England tried to enter the EU, France vetoed him out. Ah, Francis, you really do bear a grudge, don't you?

Francis: =3= As I said, Arthur isn't really part of Europe. He is on a little remote island. And yet, if he still insists on belonging, which must mean that he is more eager to be part of _moi, non_? *smirk*

**Shinichi06**: What would you say if I presented you with a door that opened to reveal a (naked?) Arthur who's dripping with French chocolate?

Francis: What would I say? Not much. What would I do? That is a completely different matter *wink*

**Shinichi06**: Well it seems like you and I sure have quite a number of similarities. I'll definitely pay a visit to France at least once in my life, perhaps Versailles. Great musical groups have come Versailles, so I would like to ask, do you have any preference when it comes to music?

Francis: *nods* Versailles is a smart choice- it is one of my favorite spots. When it comes to _musique_, I enjoy listening to French hip hop in my free time, and when in the mood I may spend my time cooking while listening to _les classiques_.

**Shinichi06**: I'm quite sure that _Angleterre_ is a closet Francophile. Are you maybe a closet Anglophile?

Francis: Perhaps. And perhaps it wouldn't be hidden as deep inside the closet as _Angleterre_ might be hiding his ;3

**Shinichi06**: My previous first question wasn't entirely a joke or a bet, I guess you could say it's a challenge. ;)

Francis: *smirk* Oh really? *picks up bridal style* Then I rise to the challenge!

**Shinichi06**: This is where I say _adieu_. Until next time! (:

Francis: Oh, I look forward to that ;3

-~-~-

_Hannaadi88_: No hitting on guests, _vous pervers_!

Francis: And why not? They seem to like it.

_Hannaadi88_: . . . Since it's not proper.

Francis: I see. You are still jealous, aren't you?

_Hannaadi88_: Don't twist my words! =3=

.-.

**Sayonara-Chan23**: _Bonjour_ France-nii! -bows politely-

Francis: _Bienvenue, mon amie_~

**Sayonara-Chan23**: Anyway, your 'Ask _!' has intrigued me to ask our dear beloved France~

Francis: _Oui_? What would you like to ask?

**Sayonara-Chan23**: So yeah, I have heard before that you say, "French is the easiest language to learn" yes? Well, how come I find it hard to read and pronounce your words? Ahh~ Please don't be mad! If it makes you feel any better, I'm the only one in our class who can say and pronounce '_Merci_' in the correct accent! Anyway, any tips on how I can... do better in French? (Seeing as I love your Marukaite Chikyuu... only I find it hard to pronounce the second part)

Francis: _Français_, as any new language, is hard to learn at first. After all, it's a completely new language, _non_? What I was saying that it is relatively easier to learn than other languages due to it's similar alphabet to many languages, and that it is the origin to many words in other languages. With a bit more practice, the pronunciations won't be so hard! I recommend listening to _Français_ songs and movies to get used to hearing the language and the way it is pronounced.

**Sayonara-Chan23**: For the next, I have asked this one to Kiku as well and, I was thinking of asking this to you as well. During your wars, do you really go into fight with each other? Or is it just your bosses orders? Or simply, you were under your 'Dark selves'?

Francis: Whenever a nation goes to war with another country, it is usually due to their boss's disputes. But then usually one grows negative feelings towards the one their people are against. Your people own you as much as you own them, it seems.

**Sayonara-Chan23**: Also, have you met Philippines before? I mean, did Antonio ever showed you his daughter? I really want to know my country and your connections~

Francis: _Oui, moi_ and _Les Philippiens_ have a very close connection. We have a treaty of Amity, and enjoy visiting each other often. Some of my people are visiting her as well for education, work and vacation purposes. I also have a school and an embassy next to her house, and the embassy has sponsored fashion shows, film festivals, art exhibits, wine launches and numerous concerts there.

**Sayonara-Chan23**: To tell you the truth, when I was young, my first impression on your country is "Snail-eating pansy-wine-lovers". Please don't kill me, as I was young. Is it true however, that you eat snails ALL the time?

Francis: *chuckles* _Non, mon cher. Moi _and my people do not eat snails and frog legs all the time- only on rare occasions in fancy restaurants.

**Sayonara-Chan23**: Oh and, please forgive me if this is somewhat private but, is it true that your 'Eiffel Tower' is your... umm... your 'genitalia'? -blush-

Francis: Hmm. . . would you like me to show you, and then you could judge for yourself? *wink*

**Sayonara-Chan23**: Lastly, do you ever want to be married? If so to whom? (I can guess, England?)

Francis: Getting married is a very big responsibility, and it means staying true to one person 24\7. I have yet to meet someone I would want to devote myself completely to *sighs*

**Sayonara-Chan23**: Thank you for your time~! -hugs-

Francis: *smirk* _Avec plaisir_. *Nuzzles cheek*

.-.

_Hannaadi88_: So you don't really eat snails that often?

Francis: _Oui_ *nods*

_Hannaadi88_: And there I was thinking. . . never mind ^^'

.-.-.

**IgiHonRo**: Good day, Mr. Francis!!

Francis: _Bonjour, mademoiselle_~!

**IgiHonRo**: I've got some questions I wanted to ask you ever since I started watching Hetalia..

Francis: I'd be glad to answer them for you, then.

**IgiHonRo**: Hmm...you're not gay right??! Gakuen Hetalia proves so..

Francis: And if I were gay, would that be bad? In any case, I do not have any sexual preference- be it female or male, as long as I love them, it doesn't matter,_ oui_?

**IgiHonRo**: Are you in love with Seychelles?

Francis: As much as the _fille_ is cute, _non_.

**IgiHonRo**: What's the Suez canal got to do with marrying Arthur and saving your country??(Not being bad. I guess it'll help for research)

Francis: Ah- that was not one of my finer days ^^' _Je_ was spending a lot of money on the Suez Canal- too much. If I had married Arthur *grimace*, my economic situation would be have better, and then I would not go bankrupt. God did not wish for such a union to occur, though. And looking back, I'm glad.

**IgiHonRo**: After watching ratatouille, my mom says that wine is your water. is that true? (if yes, I'm going to France with my besty and drown ourselves in wine without getting drunk)

Francis: _Non_- I may drink wine frequently, but it is not my replacement for water. While it's true that from drinking it on a daily basis it is hard to get me drunk, a good cup of water is fine as well. Don't let that stop you from visiting _moi_, though!

**IgiHoRo**: Does your wine have a large amount of alcohol??(if no, can a 13 year old like me drink it??)

Francis: It all depends on the type of wine, _mon amie_. Every wine has a different percentage of alcohol in it. But I still would not recommend you to drink _vin_ without parentage permission- I like them sober ;3

**IgiHoRo**: I have mistaken red wine for coke!!(Wait. is this a question?!)

Francis: What?! You have mistaken wine for such a lowly drink? Must have been cheap wine, then =3=

**IgiHoRo**: Have you ever molested Lovino??

Francis: _Oui_, I have until Antonio decided that Lovi was his. As his friend, I never touched the _Italien_ again. It. . . it may change, though *smirk*

**IgiHoRo**: -IgiHonRo over here! Answers will greatly help! _Merci Beaucoup_!!

Francis: You are very welcome,_ mon cher_~

.-.-.

_Hannaadi88_: So what would you name your sexuality? Bisexual?

Francis: _Non_, it has it's very own name- 'Nationoual' =W=

_Hannaadi88_: *smirk* That says it all, does it not?

~/~

Francis: _Bienvenue_~!

**Destinydei**: How do you feel about N. Italy?

Francis: He is _très mignon_, but a little clueless at times. I would feel bad if I ever took advantage of him, so I try not to. His brother, on the other hand, is a completely different matter. . .;3

**Destinydei**: Or Preußen?

Francis: _Prusse_ is a very good friend of mine, and knows how to live. You can never look down at him- he'll never let you XD

~/~

_Hannaadi88_: What was that supposed to mean?

Francis: Well, _Prusse_ likes being on top *shrug*

_Hannaadi88_: Understood ^^' And now, please welcome your last guest for today's episode, Akane Sarumara!

~/~/~

**Akane Sarumara**: _Bonjour_, or whichever part of the day you currently have, France!

Francis: _Bonjour_ to you as well :D

**Akane Sarumara**: Up till now, I only watched, because, as you stated, asking from you isn't that easy^^" But I managed to come up with a few.

Francis: *nods* Asking a _grand_ nation like myself is hard at times. But _merci_ for finally doing so!

**Akane Sarumara**: You probably know these comics (since they were made by two of your people) called _Astérix and Obelix_. What's your opinion, and if you like them do you have any favorites? I myself love them, or at least they used to be a great favorite of mine (now I'm more into Japan's animes/mangas).

Francis: My artwork is much better than _Japon_'s animation, but that is besides the point, _oui_? =3=' _Astérix and Obelix_ is a _magnifique_ creation by one of my many talented artists. My favorite one is when they go visit _Angleterre_ and beat him at his own game XD Another one of my favorite _Français_ comics is '_Les Aventures de_ _Tintin_'. Of course, the artist was Belgian, but the comic was published in French ^^'

**Akane Sarumara**: You have been asked about _l'amour_ quite a lot, but here's something different: time for revenge! If you could pick... 1-5 nations you would more than likely either play a huge prank on or throw off of a cliff (or any other equivalents), who would they be? The truth, the complete truth and nothing but the truth! ;)

Francis: Ohhoho~! I like this question! First off, I would gladly push _Russie_ off a cliff someday, though our relationship is pretty good. And yet. . . _Amerique_ would also enter that list, since he constantly eats that grotesque food of his.

**Akane Sarumara**: That is not a question, but Hungary says hi as well^^

Francis: She does? Tell her, then, that _Je_ send her all of my love *wink*

**Akane Sarumara**: _Á bientôt_!

Francis: _Au revoir_! *blows kisses*

~/~/~

_Hannaadi88_: What do you _really _have against America?

Francis: . . . he distracts _Angleterre_ from _moi_. . .

_Hannaadi88_: I knew it *smirk*

* * *

_Liens Utiles & Traductions_

_Marina Nya's Profile_: http://www .fanfiction . net/u/2090172/Marina_Nyah

_'_Ask Alfred': http://www .fanfiction. net/s/5886713/1/Ask_Alfred

_'_Ask Matthew_'_: http://www .fanfiction. net/s/5892526/1/Ask_Matthew

'Ask England': http://www .fanfiction. net/s/5901329/1/

'Ask Hungary': http://www .fanfiction. net/s/5900736/1/

'Ask Italy': http://www .fanfiction. net/s/5904828/1/

'Ask Ivan': http://www .fanfiction. net/s/5901592/1/

'Ask Japan': http://www .fanfiction. net/s/5903855/1/

'Ask Poland': http://www .fanfiction. net/s/5903430/1/

'Ask The Asian': http://www .fanfiction. net/s/5902046/1/

'Ni Hao China': http://www .fanfiction. net/s/5893186/1/

'Prussian Q&A': http://www .fanfiction. net/s/5892854/1/

'Ask The Axis Powers': http://www .fanfiction. net/s/5902245/1/Ask_The_Axis_Powers

-If your 'Ask Hetalia!' fic does not appear in the list, please contact moi-

...

_Mon cher idiot_= My dear idiot

_Bonjour_= Hello

_Je suis content que tu les aimais=_ I'm glad you liked them

_Angleterre_= England

_Excuse-moi. Est-ce que tu embrasses les inconnus ? Non ? Donc, je me présente_= Excuse me. Do you kiss strangers? No? Then let me introduce myself.

_La_= The

_Russie=_ Russia

_Mon cher_= My dear

_S'il vous plaît=_ Please

_Salut=_ Hello

_Moi=_ Me

_Oui=_ Yes

_Mon amie=_ My friend

_Pas les bonnes manières=_ No manners

_Amour=_ Love

_Méchant=_ Wicked

_Français=_ French

_Langue=_ Language

_Pardon=_ Sorry

_Merci=_ Thank you

_Barbare=_ Barbaric

_Sauvage_= Savage

_Américain=_ American

_Il est Français tout droit=_ He is French

_Au revoir=_ Good bye

_Intéressant=_ Intresting

_Bienvenue=_ Welcome

_Mon cheri=_ My dear

_Une sœur=_ A sister

_Somptuosité=_ Magnificence

_Alors d'accord=_ Okay then

_Amerique=_ America

_Professeur=_ Professor

_Pas besoin=_ No need

_Mon amour=_ My love

_Cher=_ Dear_  
_

_Très bon=_ Very good

_Je souhaite=_ I wish

_Je suis une question pour vous=_ I have a question for you

_Superbe=_Superb

_Espagnol=_ Spanish

_Crêpes_= Crepes

_Entièrement Français=_ Entirely French

_Chats=_ Cats

_Naturel=_Natural

_Enchanteur=_ Enchanting

_Non=_ No

_Bonne mémoire=_ Good memory

_Allemagne=_ Germany

_La flûte=_ The flute

_Bonne chance=_ Good luck

_Mademoiselle=_ Miss_  
_

_C'est une honte=_ Shame

_Je= _I_  
_

_Je' teime=_ I love you

_J'accepte ton amour, mon cher=_ I accept your love, my dear

_Espagne=_ Spain

_Asie de l'Est=_ East Asian

_Chine=_ China

_Lettonie=_ Latvia

_Un créateur de mode=_ A fashion designer

_Marieur=_ A matchmaker

_Ignorant=_ Ignorant

_Avec plaisir=_ With pleasure

_Attrayant=_ Attractive

_A été très=_ Was very

_à couper le soufflé=_ Breathtaking

_Bonne qualité=_ Good quality

_Jeanne D'Arc=_ Joan Of Ark

_Romantique=_ Romantic

_Ciao=_ Bye

_Ca va=_ How are you?

_Je ne pense pas que c'est à sens unique=_ I do not think that is one way

_Musique=_ Music

_Les classiques=_ The classics

_Adieu=_ Goodbye

_Vous pervers=_ You pervert

_Les Philippiens=_ The Philippines

_Fille=_ Girl

_Vin=_ Wine

_Italien=_ Italian

_Merci Beaucoup=_ Thank you very much

_Très mignon=_ Very cute

_Prusse=_ Prussia

_Grand=_ Great

_Japon=_ Japan

_Magnifique=_ Magnificent

_Les Aventures de_ _Tintin=_ The adventures of Tintin

_Á bientôt=_ See you later


	8. The Language Of Love!

_Ask Francis_

~.~

Episode 7

* * *

Francis: _Bonour, tout le monde_~! My editor, Hannaadi88, is on a short break at the moment, so I am going to run this one-man show =W= So let us, I mean, '_moi_' greet my first guest, Tehri! :D

~.~

Francis_: Salut_, Tehri.

**Tehri**: Yet again, I return... And I am not entirely certain about why... It could be the chocolate I had earlier, or it could be the nostalgic streak in me…

Francis: Or it could simply be your attraction to irresistible _moi_. Am I right? ;3

**Tehri**: I might not know much about your country, and I know far too little about your language (I had too much trouble with the pronunciation, so I chose to study German instead)... But... Why would you say that French is the language of love? Does that not depend on the person? Because lately, I have started to see Gaelic as love's language~ That, and Old English...

Francis: I shall ignore that last statement, _mon amie_, and continue on to answer your question =3= _Vieux Anglais? Non-sens. . ._ _Français_ is considered _Le langage de l'amour_ due to the pronunciation you seem to have trouble with. Since most of the words require the puckering of the lips, while pronouncing them, _Français_ is called the language of love. The puckering of the lips resembles kissing, which is _romantique, non_? Besides, the words themselves sound pleasing to the ear~

**Tehri**: You mentioned Astérix and Obelix in this latest session, as well as Tintin. I used to have several of the comics when I was younger (I now also own some movies, original language and all), and I preferred them to whatever else my parents tried to make me read. I still find myself reading them from time to time... Since you already said which one of Astérix and Obelix you liked most, how about dear old Tintin? The Black Island and King Ottokar's Sceptre are my two absolute favourites~

Francis: Tintin is an excellent read as well. My own personal favorite is the one in which he finds the secret Mayan cult. Wouldn't it be _fascinant_ to discover something new and, if possible, claim it for yourself? I have done it in the past. And I have a feeling there is something else I would like to conquer *wink*

**Tehri**: I shall have to be brief, and end it here. I still have to finish writing~ Take care of yourself, _monsieur_ Bonnefoy!

Francis: _Au revoir_, then. Writing, hm? May I have an example? In any case, I myself am pretty good at it. *grin* Would you like to come over some time and, ah, write together? *smirk*

~.~

_Hannaadi88_: Ha! Thought you could start without me, did you?

Francis: O-of course not! I was simply getting things ready for you ^^;

_Hannaadi88_: Yeah, right. Just continue.

~.~.~

**Caty-Cross**: Hello France.

Francis: _Bienvenue, mademoiselle_~! *kisses hand*

**Caty-Cross**: It's a pleasure to meet you, I've been reading this all the way through and I decided to ask you a question or two :)

Francis: You have? Well then, _Je vous remercie_ *bows*

**Caty-Cross**: Anyway, as you may possibly have guessed, I'm English and I really love England ^^ I've been to your country, France, twice though and I loved it too X3

Francis: _Un Britannique_? This will be interesting . . . *smirk* And of course you loved _moi_! Who wouldn't?

**Caty-Cross**: So, my questions, why do so many countries seem to have...less than fond feelings for England, including you?

Francis: That is easy_, mon cher_. Aside from those monstrous brows that would give anyone nightmares *shakes head*, _Angleterre_ had gained a not so good reputation. He has conquered numerous other nations during his career as an empire, and had gained the resentfulness of many.

**Caty-Cross**: And how do you get along with Japan?

Francis: _Japon_ and _je_ are on excellent relations. We are close allies, and appreciate each other's culture immensely. In fact, one of my presidents was considered a 'Japanophile' and visited _Japon_ over 40 times *chuckle* Of course, Kiku is oh so very fun to toy with at times *smirk*

**Caty-Cross**: And how do you get along with Finland? I have a friend from Finland X3

Francis: _Finlande_ is very cute and is very hardworking when needs be. I appreciate that trait in him, which made _moi_ one of the first countries to acknowledge his independence.

**Caty-Cross**: Thanks so much for giving me some of your time, I am very grateful.

Francis: You are very welcome, _mon cher_. I am willing to give you as much time as you would like, as I find your presence more than friendly *winks*

**Caty-Cross**: _Au revoir_ ^^

Francis: _Au revo_ir~!

~.~.~

_Hannaadi88_: So do you really think that is why people dislike Iggy?

Francis: That, and the fact that he is so ill tempered *pout* Of course, that is what makes him so cute =W=

_Hannaadi88_: For the life of me, I will never understand your relationship. Do you love him or hate him?

Francis: Both *evil smile*

.~.

Francis: _Bonjour_!

**Stitch-Patch**: Thank you very much for answering my previous questions!

Francis: You are most welcome. So, who is first on your favorite list?

**Stitch-Patch**: As for my favorites list, you are tied with Japan. Japan will always be first place though, since he reminds me of someone who used to be very dear to me. I hope you don't mind, not many people rise as much as you did in only a week!

Francis: *sigh* Well, if _Japon_ reminds you of _quelqu'un qui vous est chère_, I have no right to interfere. But I am flattered by your compliment, nevertheless. *sad smile*

**Stitch-Patch**: Anyway, sorry for the depressing question, but what would you do if every country died, except for you?

Francis: If every country died. . .? I would be in great despair. I mean, I would have no one to tease *is horrified by the thought*

**Stitch-Patch**: I'm sorry! *flees*

Francis: _Non_! Wait! *Catches and holds tight* I am not going to let anyone run away from _moi_ . . . besides, that question left me a bit _solitaire_. Care to comfort _moi_? ;3

.~.

_Hannaadi88_: You? Lonely?

Francis: Perhaps *shrug* Having to fight for attention takes a toll.

_Hannaadi88_: You seriously don't sound like yourself. What happened to good ol' Francis?

Francis: *Smirk* Hah! So you like my usual self?

_Hannaadi88_: T-that's not what I said! *flustered* Just get back to your guests. . .

.~.~.

Francis: _Bienvenue_, PurpleLeopard.

**PurpleLeopard**: Do you think Canada is at all likely to take over the world?

Francis: _Non_. He is too shy, _non_?

**PurpleLeopard**: What if your bosses want to go to war with someone you love like England or Mathew?

Francis: That had happened many times before_, mon amie_. But as I had said before, by the time one goes to war with the other, we usually are filled with the hatred of our people towards the other, so our own personal feelings count for nothing. Such is the curse of a nation.

-~-

_Hannaadi88_: Ouch. That must suck.

Francis: _Vrai_. But the spoils of war are usually enough to make up for the battle itself *licks lips*

_Hannaadi88_: Stop it! Your' scaring me ^^'

-~-

**Kairi The Strong**: Hello again, Francis!

Francis:_ Bonjour_, Kairi! _Ca va_?

**Kairi The Strong**: You'd switch with Ivan? ...The idea of you with his personality is a bit...scary. But in a good way!

Francis: *Chuckles* So you would rather have moi stay the way I am?

**Kairi The Strong**: I was wondering, do you think its possible to like someone but absolutely despise them at the same time?

Francis: *nods* _Angleterre_ and _je_ are a perfect example for that. Of course, that does not apply to you *wink*

**Kairi The Strong**: Have a good rest of the day!

Francis: _Merci_! You have one as well~

-~-~-

_Hannaadi88_: Questions are unusually short this time. . .

Francis: _Oui_. I miss being able to have long talks with my guests =3=

_Hannaadi88_: You should be thankful that people are bothering to come at all1

Francis: But I am popular in any case~!

_Hannaadi88_: Forget it ^^'

-~-~-

**Roxasheart654**: GAH! +w+ I WANNA SEE THE PICTURE OF CANADA~! He must look so cute~!

Francis: . . . And hello to you too, _mon cher_ ^^'

**Roxasheart654**: Oh! Yes the other question thingy.

Francis: _Oui_?

**Roxasheart654**: ~Ahem~ What do you think about Kumajiro? The bear that Canada holds.

Francis: Kumajiro? Who is that? Did _Japon_ give him to Matthew, as he has a _Japonais _name?

**Roxasheart654**: Also how is the country France anyways? Is it nice?

Francis: Am _je _nice? But of course~! I am more than nice- I am _magnifique_ :D

**Roxasheart654**: Oh! And have you listen to any good French songs lately? I've heard bout 2 that's been stuck in my head.

Francis: Oui- in fact, I have. Have you heard 'Alors On Dance' by Stromae? Or perhaps 'Dingue Dingue Dingue' by Christophe Maé? I recommend both of them :D

**Roxasheart654**: Love ~holds up a stick~ Rh654

Francis: _Bien, bien_- I shall not do anything but give you a parting kiss *blows kiss*

~*~

_Hannaadi88_: Pop? I thought you sported classical music.

Francis: _Je_ do, but I support my new artists as well.

_Hannaadi88_: I have to say that although the words sound prettier, I like American songs better. Something to do with the beat, I guess.

Francis: Are you _insulant moi_? _Amerique_ simply puts together a guitar and drums. I, on the other hand, put a lot of effort and thought into my _musique_ =3=

_Hannaadi88_: Hmph. You don't know that for sure. On what do you base that claim?

Francis: I base it on my _supériorité_~!

~*~

Francis: _Salut, mon ami_e ;3

**Red Rose**: I read somewhere that Canada is too nice and too French to make someone uncomfortable in bed. Are you proud of him for this?

Francis: He is? *nods* Then I am very _fier_ of him. He defiantly learned something from moi, unlike Alfred ^^'

**Red Rose**: If Alfred made Canada promise to be a virgin for life, would you still date him- Canada that is?

Francis: On first note, I do not date Matthew. He is my son, _non_? But if would have to date him, then _non_. As much as romance and feelings are important, physical interaction is part of the package as well. A healthy balance of both factors produces a healthy relationship.

**Red Rose**: England or France pick one and they won't accept you picking both.

Francis: . . . _Angleterre_ or myself? _Angleterre_, then. I am not into selfcest, if that's what you mean =3=

**Red Rose**: Why did you give us the Statue of Liberty? Did you give Canada anything like it? Does it have a deeper meaning?

Francis: I presented _Amerique_ with _Statue de la liberté_ in appreciation of our boss's friendship and sense of liberty. That is why I helped him with his revolutionary war in the first place, you know. To Matthew I gave a monument located in the battle site of Vimy Ridge. Both have a deep meaning, as I never give presents lightheartedly.

**Red Rose**: I've seen a story where Canada got his independence by pouting and manipulated both England and you with tears. Does he ever do anything like this? Is it possible?

Francis: It is possible, but Matthew is too gentle and shy to walk around crying and pouting like his brother. He never did such a thing *nods*

~*~*~

_Hannaadi88_: So how did he gain his independence?

Francis: Like a civilized child, he asked _Angelterre_ for his independence, and he was granted it. That was after a rebellion long before, though. *snicker* Arthur never was good with children.

_Hannaadi88_: But he was obviously capable of taking Canada from you.

Francis: I have said this once and I shall say it twice- it was _Dieu's_ will! I simply obeyed ;A;

~*~*~

**Shinichi06**: _Salut_, Francis!

Francis: _Bonjour_! What will your question be this time? ;3

**Shinichi06**: What would you do with a chocolate covered _Angleterre_, I wonder.

Francis: If you are so eager to know, how about you come and see for yourself? *wink*

**Shinichi06**: Say, you know how England is North to France on the map? So, does that mean that Angleterre tops? ;)

Francis: Only when I let him *smirk*

**Shinichi06**: So, what of English culture do you like? Don't worry, I wont tell Arthur if you don't want me to.

Francis: Frankly, none of it. But I suppose I appreciate _Angleterre's_ attempts at copying from _moi_ XD

**Shinichi06**: Sexiness = Confidence. Do you agree with this?

Francis: _Absolument_! That is why I am so confident =W= How about you?

**Shinichi06**: For you, what would a perfect day be like?

Francis: _Ma journée parfaite serait_ a day in which every country would admit it's attraction towards _moi_. They all love me, just they do not show it =3=

**Shinichi06**: Your favorite flower is the rose, isn't it? England's national flower is the rose. So... can I assume that England would be your favorite... flower? *winks*

Francis: Perhaps ;3 Though, no flower is prettier than you *kisses hand*

**Shinichi06**: What would it take to rile you up? I'm really interested to know. :)

Francis: If someone were to find out _mon_ secrets, I would get pretty mad. And mine are not as petty as you may think . . .

**Shinichi06**: That's all for now. Well, see you around!

Francis: _Rendez-vous à nouveau ainsi_ :)

*~*

_Hannaadi88_: Secrets? Olalla~! Such as?

Francis: And why would I tell _vous_?

_Hannaadi88_: Since I hold power over you! Ohohoho~

Francis: _Non_. *irritated pout*

*~*

**Akane Sarumara**: Well, I returned, so... _Salut_, and thank you for the answers!

Francis: My pleasure~!

**Akane Sarumara**: Oh, yes, I remember the one with England, that bit with inventing tea was just priceless, even though I like England a lot XD *wipes tears of laughter off* Oh sweet humor... You can never get enough of it XD And I had a feeling you would like the second question^^

Francis: Oh? Put _moi_ to the test, then.

**Akane Sarumara**: Here's another one. Suppose there was a way for nations to turn into humans (=free of bosses, free of war), what would your opinion be? (Although, the way I know life, there isn't such a thing... *sigh*)

Francis: Hmm. . . That is a hard one. I wouldn't have to bare the burden of a nation, but then my power as one would disappear. Perhaps if I didn't remember what I had gone through as a nation, I may consent to the change. It's all _Dieu's_ will, though.

**Akane Sarumara**: As for Hungary... She became all blushed, went to the gym and murmured something or other about the London Olympics. That after she calmed down a bit, of course... You know her. ^^"

Francis: _Oui_, I do. *chuckle* What do you think she would say if I invited her to come and work out with _moi_? *wink*

**Akane Sarumara**: Do you play any instruments, or are you more of the painter-type? I mean, your people proved themselves in both.

Francis: _Je_ play a varied array of instruments, as my people and I play in numerous styles. I paint as well, as you have noted. I am multi talented =3=

**Akane Sarumara**: Hm... I don't know what else to ask. So many topics have been already covered...

Francis: _Oui_, they have. But there is always something more!

**Akane Sarumara**: Oh! I think I have one... I know Switzerland's German is hard to understand, but what about his French? I understand his French-speaking Cantons have a quite good relationship with you.

Francis: As much as I like the idea of having other nations speak my language (a dream of mine is to hear two _Français_ words from Arthur. . .), I do not think anyone can speak it as well as _je_. But I accept whoever embraces the _tres bien mo_i~! :D

**Akane Sarumara**: That's what I managed to come up with for now^^ _Á bie_ntôt, and once again, thanks for the answers!^^

Francis: _Non- merci_ for coming *pecks cheek*

*~*~*

_Hannaadi88_: So, Mr. 'Multi-talent'. What else can you do?

Francis: For you, anything *offers rose*

_Hannaadi88_: *sigh* It's useless to ask you anything, isn't it? =3=

*~*~*

**ArisaLyeanna**: Greetings... I'm back~ For your invitation, please wait a little longer because one more chapter and it's your turn. Anyway, here's my question:

Francis: I shall be waiting impatiently for it, _mon cher_ *wink*

**ArisaLyeanna**: Firstly, England going to be the next 'guest', and I wonder from who (Asian and ASEAN) should I not let him be with? And who should I let him be with? Since you know him better.

Francis: 'Be with'? As in, pair him up? With no one other than myself, then =3= But if you mean simply to talk, then be careful with putting _Chine_ and _Angleterre_ in the same room. They have some unsettled business, I believe *shrug*

**ArisaLyeanna**: If he mad, what should I do?

Francis: Kiss him, since he is so cute when he is angry *smirk* _Non_, no one but I should do that. Give him a cup of tea, and all shall be fine ^^'

**ArisaLyeanna**: Not a question... but I'm starting to like your language and often slip out of my mouth when I'm panic.

Francis: Oh? *chuckle* Seems to be that the French part of you (which exists in everyone, mind you) is starting to catch up with you. What exactly do you say, I wonder . . .

**ArisaLyeanna**: I like you as my father minus the pervert...er... part. How do you respond? Would you be my father?

Francis: Well, I am flattered that you would like me as a father, _mon cher_. But are you sure you would not like something more. . .? Whatever you choose, I shall respect *nods*

**ArisaLyeanna**: I see. You pick Iris, which means you love England more than Jeanne because in my thought she represents Lilies. *chuckle*

Francis: Wha-? _Ce n'est pas juste_ 3

**ArisaLyeanna**: Thank you for answering my question.*bow* I really wish you were my father. See you later...^_^

Francis: I wonder. . .you do have a _père,_ do you not? *Concerned look*

*-*

_Hannaadi88_: Who knew you were such a desirable father? *smirk*

Francis: =3= I would be a much better father than you will ever be.

_Hannaadi88_: I would think so- I'm a girl XD

*-*

**Kiki4ever**: _Bonjour, komon ou ye_? I am Haitian so some of the words are influenced by you :)

Francis: Haitian with _Français_? Interesting ;3

**Kiki4ever**: First question: are you on good terms with your neighbors? If not, whom do you have a problem with?

Francis: I am perfectly fine with most of my fellow nations, with the exceptions of some that are located in the _Moyen Orient_. And as much as I admire _Chine_, I am starting to have problems with him lately . . .

**Kiki4ever**: Second question: do you consider America your rival for England's affection?

Francis: A rival? _Non_, as no nation can rival _moi_ on the conquest for _amour_ ;3

**Kiki4ever**: Last question/statement: I think you are a pervert but I'll give you a hug anyway *hug*

Francis: *hugs back* Hugs are always nice, but there are nicer things that we can enjoy together. What do you say? *wink*

**Kiki4ever**: Haiti's question: how does it feel to get your butt kicked by sixteen year old? (Haitian revolution?)

Francis: . . . H-he never 'kicked my butt'! I simply let him win. . .. _Dieu_ let him win. . . *whimper*

**Kiki4ever**: Answer both of our questions please.

Francis: I have- how do you like them? =W=

*-*-*

_Hannaadi88_: Someone from Haiti, eh? You should have showed your compassion for what happened there!

Francis: But I already have, right after it happened *shrug* Besides, I do not think people like being pitied, _oui_?

_Hannaadi88_: Nevertheless, it would have been nice . . .

*-*-*

Francis: _Bienvenue, mon cher_!

**RAS144**: *Looks at Marina Nyah's questions last chapter* _La_ gasp! Such disrespect!

Francis: *Nods* Perhaps, but I am sure she meant well, in her own way.

**RAS144**: Anyway, unlike her I truly like you, FAR better than my own country America. Now…To the questions!

Francis: _Vraiment? Merci beaucoup_! You are not too bad yourself *wink*

**RAS144**: Is it true that the French hate Americans? W-why?! :,(

Francis: They are not so fond of _Américains_ because of their rude behavior at times and their less refined culture. But I must admit that my people are a bit egoistic at times ^^' Of course, you are an exception to that stereotype, _non_?

**RAS144**: A woman reminds me of you…..Bayonetta! She reminds me of you and England. ( Not actually a question.)

Francis: She reminds you of _moi_ and _Angleterre_? The both of us? What an interesting combination . . .

**RAS144**: What happened around 1812 and 1813? I was looking at this: Youtube .com/watch?v=OV_ and Canada aren't telling Me anything either! W-was it BAD-that bad?! You know forget it, if you're too uncomfortable to answer, I'll just ask Iggy.

Francis: Tch. _That_ war. That was a bad time. The Patriotic war of 1812 was confusing to both _moi_ and _Russie_. _Je_ had invaded him with Napoleon, and I was supposed to gain an immediate victory. Both of us claimed victory after every battle, until I finally retreated with whatever _militares_ I had left. _Dieu_ was on vacation at the time. . .

**RAS144**: What's your favorite food?

Francis: My favorite food is _Petit Fours_. Have you tried them?

**RAS144**: Is it true that the have French bad teeth?

Francis: And where did you hear that? ^^' _Non_- French are exactly like any other humans. If they brush their teeth, they will be perfectly fine. On the other hand, _Angleterre_ has a reputation for having bad teeth *snicker* something to do with his queen. Victoria, I believe. *whisper* I heard that all of her teeth were black. . .

**RAS144**: Who's this _Jeanne D'Arc_? Was she Joan of arc? What did she do?

Francis: *shocked* You do not know who is _Mlle Jeanne D'Ark_?! _Oui_, she was Joan Of Arc, as _Angleterre_ had named her. During the 100 years war, she received a vision from _Dieu_ who told her to liberate _moi_ from _Angleterre_. Unfortunately, she was captured and burned to death at the age of 19. . . *silent for a moment* She was something special, that Jeanne. She inspired _moi_.

**RAS144**: *Stern face* you SAY you wouldn't touch N. Italy, but in one webcomic, you were ALL over him when he came to you! I Cant believe Germany hasn't tackled yet :( PEDOBEAR!

Francis: Who, _moi_? *looks around* Ah, that was a long time ago, _mon cher_. He was so cute. . . Besides, I hadn't done anything to him in the end =3='

**RAS144**: Kiss-Kiss? ;A

Francis: But of course~! *pecks cheek* Or would you like something more? ;3

**RAS144**: Sorry for the long list of questions.

Francis: Not at all! I enjoy them, as well as your company =D

~-~

_Hannaadi88_: I don't seem to recall that war. . .

Francis: You do not? Well, of course you didn't~! *nervous laugh* Do you really believe I was able to loose?

_Hannaadi88_: Yep.

Francis: ^^' On to the next guest!

~-~

**Owlstar7**: Hello France-nii.

Francis: _Bonjour, mon amie_.

**Owlstar7**: Just one question this time around.

Francis: _Oui_?

**Owlstar7**: If I were to visit your land, what sites, other than Notre Dame, would you suggest for someone to see?

Francis: There are many things to see, but I recommend the Eiffel Tower! It is _magnifique_~! And for someone like you who appreciates architecture, you would love it =W=

**Owlstar7**: Thanks again France-nii for all of your advice.

Francis: You are very welcome. But as you know, I can give much more than advice *wink*

~-~-~

_Hannaadi88_: I think you scared her off ^^'

Francis: Not true! I simply, ah, overwhelmed her =3=

_Hannaadi88_: Sure you did *smirk*

.-.

**Carine**: Hello Francis!

Francis: _Salut, mademoiselle_ *kisses hand*

**Carine**: I've been enjoying reading this for quite some time now but thinking of a question is quite hard... I'm very sorry if I might not be as fun as the others. I'm really trying!

Francis: *Kneels and takes hand* you will never be less fun than other girls, _mon cher_ *kisses hand*. And I truly believe that you are trying your best, though it is not necessary to ask _moi _anything. I enjoy it when you do, though, so ask on~!

**Carine**: Anyways, my cousin wanted me to ask you something! Do you get offended when other people call you a pervert?

Francis: *chuckles* _Non, cheri_. I am used to it. Besides, they don't really mean it. . . right? ^^'

**Carine**: I also have a question... Since you are a huge fan of _amour_, do you actually hold grudges?

Francis: As in any relationship, healthy or not, I bare grudges. Though they are usually overlooked by the strength of _amour_ ;3

**Carine**: Do you love ALL the nations? (with the exception of Russia. I don't really think you love him. That would be scary. I'd be scared of you if you love him...)

Francis: _Oui_, I do. Most of them, anyways =3=' Then again, 'Love' is a powerful word. It comes in degrees and amounts for each person, or in my case, nation. . .

**Carine**: Lots of love, Carine.

Francis: I accept every bit of that love *blows kiss*

**Carine**: Since you said that French is easy to learn, I might actually try to learn it! Maybe after I finish learning Spanish. I don't really like it but we're required.

Francis: *Nods* I recommend that you learn it, _mon cher_. But do not get to it with the wrong attitude- it is a new langue for you, and it will be hard to learn it. But since it bears many similarities to _Anglais_, it should be easier for you than others.

.-.

_Hannaadi88_: So what do you think of my own personal efforts in French? I learned today about the whole stick-a-letter-in-front-of-a-word-with-an-apostrophe-and-pronounce-it-with-it or something like that~! :D

Francis: Ah, _bon travail_. You have a long way ahead of you, though.

_Hannaadi88_: ;A; Don't remind me. . .

.-.-.

**Whitecherry212**: _Hola de nou Francis! Sé que ha passat un temps, però estic de tornada amb algunes preguntes més_! Oh, shoot…um hello again Francis! Even though it's been a while, I have more questions for you now! Oh, and Catalan, it isn't Spanish, but a mixture of Spanish and French. You should try and learn it! =3

Francis: Ah, _hola_! Ahha! I just spoke it =W=

**Whitecherry212**: Anyway, I have another historical question for you from my class. We've just finished covering up the French Revolution (the first one since you had what, five I believe?). I just wanted to know how it felt going through all that. I mean, I'm sure you were close to Louis the XVI correct? But then Napoleon made you a master of Europe at one point…so just wondered.

Francis: You seem to be learning a lot about _moi_. _Je approve_. *nods* In any case, I had mixed feelings. After all, the royal family was as part of _moi_ as the rest of the people were. But time demanded change, and it got it *sigh* I am glad, though, for the change. It lead me to where I am now, _non_?

**Whitecherry212**: Did you know in Disney World Epcot they have a mini France? I just came back from an orchestra competition at Disney (we did very well, and my cello sounded wonderful!), and we had to visit certain countries. Are you a little insulted though that there's an "Eiffel Tower" there, or just flattered? Oh, and you have nice t-shirts to buy. XD

Francis: Actually, I am a bit offended by the fact that they tried to replicate my amazing architecture. Aside from that, it's defiantly _frais_ :D And as I have said before, my fashion _is naturellement supérieurs_ =3=

**Whitecherry212**: So you say you know a lot of languages mostly because of immigrants and etc. Does that work with all countries?

Francis: _Oui_, I believe it does. But I have a natural talent for languages (as I am multi talented =3=), though none are as _beau_ as mine.

**Whitecherry212**: I know that I've learned fairly fluent German from my family, but I'm learning Spanish at school and Catalan from my neighbor… I would love to learn French, but I heard it's really hard when you know Spanish. Any tips?

Francis: Well, start listening to French songs or watch French movies. And if you know _Anglais_, you should have it a bit easier, _non_? Besides, everyone is different. If you tell yourself 'Yes I can' (wait. . . isn't that _Amerique's_ slogan? Then don't use it! A), you will persevere.

**Whitecherry212**: Ahh, you mentioned something about visiting the palace of Versailles earlier… well I recently found out on this trip there will be a chance of going there. So any special rooms or anything you think I should try and see? Maybe try to find you there?

Francis: Then I _sincèrement_ recommend that you walk through the Hall Of Mirrors! It is _tres magnifique_!

**Whitecherry212**: I do have a little question from Andorra if you don't mind. She would like to know why exactly you and Antonio still do not really recognize her independence from you two even though she wrote her own constitution, making her a _de jure_ state and not a co principality between you two.

Francis: Well, tell her this- when she stops being as dependant on me as she is, then she shall gain my recognition =3=

**Whitecherry212**: Finally, What's your relationship with Germany? You two have had your troubles, so I just wonder how that works for you…  
Anyway, _Gràcies de nou per respondre a les meves preguntes Francis! Ets genial, i espero que tinguin compte_! When I ask questions, next time expect an extra friend ok? =3

Francis: My relationship with _Allemagne_ is all right these days. We respect each other and are strong allies *nods* And I wonder who this 'special guest' will be. . .?

.-.-.

Hannaadi88: Would you do anything romantic with Germany?

Francis: Ah, well. . . _non_ ^^' I have heard that mine and his tastes are quite different.

...

Zaziecurie: _Bonjour, monsieur_ Francis. _Ça va_? :)

Francis: _Salut, mon amie_~!

ZazieCurie: My first question is what's the best way to learn to speak French? I had French class, but I'm only good to understand written and spoken by others. Besides that... Yeah. I can't SPEAK French very well. Sorry.

Francis: Well, it is good to listen to other people speak the _langue_, and try to repeat what they have said. Take a couple of minutes per day simply to practice your _Français_. Also, it would be grand if you switched some basic every day words such as 'Yes' and 'No' for their _Français_ equivalence to be able to practice it.

ZazieCurie: I'm from Portugal. What are your impressions of my country? (be as honest as you like)

Francis: There is a large community of people from Portugal here, and i enjoy conversing with them once in a while. Portugal is very intelligent *nods*

ZazieCurie: By the way... What was the big idea of you (rather Napoleon) invade us? You made us ask for help to England and then after the war, the GIT decided to stay for YEARS! *pouts*

Francis: I was, like many other nations, on a quest to dominate the world at the time. But it is true that _Angleterre_ had a tendency to stay in the countries he helps out longer than he is welcomed *smirk*

ZazieCurie: And... Hug and kiss on the cheek, please? :) Any funny stuff like groping me and I'll cut off your "rose" with my trusty knife. :D *creepy aura*

Francis: _Avec plaisir_~! *kisses cheek and hugs* But are you sure you do not want anything else? *whispers seductively in ear*

ZazieCurie: Have a nice day. Compliments to the author. (you got courage... if you know what I mean... *eyes Francis*).

Francis: Have a nice day as well, _mon cher_. But what was that supposed to mean? =3='

...

_Hannaadi88_: Thank you for the compliments, ZazieCurie! And we both have something in common- i live in Israel, and after we asked Iggy to help us out with the Turks, he decided to stay for a long time until our independence =3=' Aside from that, do you have anything to say, Francis?

Francis: I do! *ahem* To all you lovely _mademoiselles_ (and _les monsieurs_ ;3), my phone number is-

_Hannaadi88_: *slaps* In any case, so ends episode 7~! Stay tuned for episode 8, and if you have any questions, requests or comments, please ask!

* * *

_Liens Utiles & Traductions_

_Marina Nya's Profile_: http://www .fanfiction . net/u/2090172/Marina_Nyah

_'_Ask Alfred': http://www .fanfiction. net/s/5886713/1/Ask_Alfred

_'_Ask Matthew_'_: http://www .fanfiction. net/s/5892526/1/Ask_Matthew

'Ask England': http://www .fanfiction. net/s/5901329/1/

'Ask Hungary': http://www .fanfiction. net/s/5900736/1/

'Ask Italy': http://www .fanfiction. net/s/5904828/1/

'Ask Ivan': http://www .fanfiction. net/s/5901592/1/

'Ask Japan': http://www .fanfiction. net/s/5903855/1/

'Ask Poland': http://www .fanfiction. net/s/5903430/1/

'Ask The Asian': http://www .fanfiction. net/s/5902046/1/

'Ni Hao China': http://www .fanfiction. net/s/5893186/1/

'Prussian Q&A': http://www .fanfiction. net/s/5892854/1/

'Ask The Axis Powers': http://www .fanfiction. net/s/5902245/1/Ask_The_Axis_Powers

'Ask Austria!': http://www .fanfiction. net/s/5911757/1/Ask_Austria

'Ask Natalia': http://www .fanfiction. net/s/5927002/1/Ask_Natalia

'Ask Ukraine and Belgium': http://www .fanfiction. net/s/5912428/1/Ask_Ukraine_and_Belgium

'Ask Arthur': http://www .fanfiction. net/s/5914992/1/Ask_Arthur

'Ask Tino': http://www .fanfiction. net/s/5914524/1/Ask_Tino

'Ask The Little Asians': http://www .fanfiction. net/s/5920101/1/Ask_the_Little_Asians

'Ask Wang Yao, aru!': http://www .fanfiction. net/s/5921032/1/Ask_Wang_Yao_aru

'Ask Korea': http://www. fanfiction. net/s/5911574/1/Ask_Korea

'Ask The Baltics': http://www .fanfiction. net/s/5906937/1/Ask_the_Baltics

'Ask Russia and Lithuania!': http://www. fanfiction. net/s/5897656/1/Ask_Russia_and_Lithuania

'Ask Spain!': http://www .fanfiction. net/s/5918728/1/Ask_Spain

'Ask Switzerland': http://www .fanfiction. net/s/5915495/1/Ask_Switzerland

'Ask Ivan's Sisters': http://www .fanfiction. net/s/5913829/1/Ask_Ivans_Sisters

'Ask The Philippines': http://www .fanfiction. net/s/5920186/1/Ask_the_Philippines

-If your 'Ask Hetalia!' fic does not appear in the list, please contact moi-

...

-Translations shall be featured once i get over the amount of 'Ask Hetalia' fics XD-


	9. Love, The Bastile And Jo Koy

_Ask Francis  
_

~0~

Episode 8

* * *

_Hannaadi88_: Before we start, I would like to issue a challenge to all of Francis's dedicated viewers- who can come up with the most creative question of all times? Leave your question as a review. If you have other questions besides your challenge entry, please note the question that you are entering. The winners shall be announced in the next episode, along with prizes- personally awarded by Francis ;3 And now, before Francis can object, I would like to invite our first guest for the day, Caty-Cross!

~0~

**Caty-Cross**: *blushes*

Francis: Ah, _bonjour mon cher_! Nice to see you so animated ;3

**Caty-Cross**: Hello again ^^ Thank you so much for answering my first questions! I am very grateful!

Francis: _Pas des problème_~! I found your questions quite-

**Caty-Cross**: Interesting hmm? ;3

Francis: *chuckles* _Oui_. I suppose you could put it that way.

**Caty-Cross**: I think i'm going to try learning French again! I started a while back but didn't get very far ^^' *blushes again*

Francis: You sound like my editor *smirk* In any case, I wish you _bonne chance_! *wink* You have made the right choice.

**Caty-Cross**: *squirms a little* Well I guess England was a little...aggressive? Is that the right word? :S

Francis: _Non_- that _petit_ nation was the least aggressive. It was simply his eyebrows that scared everyone into submission *snicker* Aside from that, _je_ must admit that he was a terror at times. . .

**Caty-Cross**: Okay question one, did you have a hand in raising England when he was a child? Because a lot of our words are derived from French. (Arthur won't be happy to hear me say that ^^')

Francis: _Oui, je ne_. Though he did not grow up in my house, and we only met every so often, I naturally had an influence on _mon petit_ Arthur. He looked up to _moi_, as every young nation then did (and still does, mind you =3=), and he learned many things from simply observing and listening to _moi_. He had not enough imagination to invent words of his own, so he stole some from _moi_ and changed them around a bit *pout*.

**Caty-Cross**: And question two, I've been thinking about writing some Hetalia fiction, up until now i've only written Kingdom Hearts stuff, and i was wondering if you could give me some tips or ideas to get me started?

Francis: Fanfiction, _oui_? But of course you would want to write about Hetalia- _je_ appear in it *smirk* But as a fellow author (I have written many _Classique_ myself), I would advise you to first think about the characters. Would they fit into the plot you have in mind? Are you writing a normal story, or an AU? What has not been written before? Do not force yourself to come up with a plot, _mon amie_- let the plot come to you~

**Caty-Cross**: You find my presence more than friendly? X3 Thank you! *blushes*

Francis: *nods* _Oui_, I do. I find your company _charmant_ and _séduisant_ *bows*

**Caty-Cross**: Thank you once again for your time!

Francis: _De rien, mon cher_.

**Caty-Cross**: _Au revoir_!

Francis: I shall be waiting for your return ;3

~0~

_Hannaadi88_: What classics do you claim to have written?

Francis: Well, I myself may not have written them, but I had advised the writers who have!

_Hannaadi88_: Like. . .?

Francis: Alexandre Dumas and Jules Verne, for starters =3=

~0~

**Stitch-patch**: Hello again.

Francis: _Salut, mon amie_~!

**Stitch-patch**: Stupid meanie Japan, you are so... RAWR! He just dropped a rank =_=

Francis: Eh? What had _Japon_ done? I had not meant to degrade _lui_. . .

**Stitch-patch**: You are now number one on my list... probably for a while until I get into some new Hetalia pair, since you seem to be the only one that isn't pmsing constantly, and you can be paired up with multiple people and it won't cause me to have a breakdown of which pairing is better...

Francis:. . . _Moi_? First place? _Merci, mon cher_ *kisses hand* And yes, I usually date various nations. I enjoy variety, you know. . .?

**Stitch-patch**: Anyway, what do you have for breakfast?

Francis:_ Je_ usually enjoy light cuisine in the mornings. My breakfasts include a fresh piece of bread (usually baguettes), a pastry- a croissant for example, and some coffee. Please note the my coffee is nothing like _Amerique's _coffee =3=

~0~

_Hannaadi88_: What did you do to Japan? *stern stare*

Francis: I-I don't know! I do not think I have done anything to misplace him from a list or something. . . Its my magnificence that is shadowing the others~

_Hannaadi88_: Yeah right *snort*

~0~

Francis: _Bonjour_, Marina. Not still mad at _moi_, are you?

**Marina Nyah**: This OOC of my FRANCISYOULIAR-Marina-persona but I can't believe the meme I started. Holy sh-t. xD You know I thought I was going to get only like, 3 questions per chapter of Ask Alfred? I was wrong when I got 20 questions! 0_0

Francis: *Chuckle* It seems that you have become popular, Marina.

**Marina Nyah**: OKAY, Enter, FRANCISYOULIAR-Marina!

Francis: _Zut_ ^^' I liked the popular Marina. . .

**Marina Nyah**: Ahem.

Francis: _Oui_?

**Marina Nyah**: YOU ARE A LIAR, LIAR, LIAR, LYING PIECE OF –

Francis: Of what, _mon amie_? *tired smile*

**Marina Nyah**: Hn.

Francis: I see your passion has diminished somewhat, _non_? *wink* Shall you exchange it for a different kind of passion. . .?

**Marina Nyah**: Do you actually love anyone? I'm not talking about that '_l'amour_ is great sex' crap. I mean do you truly, utterly care for someone? They make your heart flutter, you would do anything for them, you -love- them?

Francis:_ Moi_? Well, 'love' is a complicated term. At the moment, as much as I am attracted to someone, I am not 'In love' with him or her. Unless the passion of hatred causes my heart to flutter *snicker*

**Marina Nyah**: Thank you.

Francis: *blink* You. . . You are very welcome, _mon cher_.

~0~

_Hannaadi88_: It seems that she has given up proving your lack of self esteem, Francis. Relived?

Francis: Of course I am~! Hahaha. . . .

_Hannaadi88_: Really?

Francis: . . . _Non_. I miss her hate. . .

~0~

Francis: Ah, _salut mademoiselle_ *walks over to embrace*

**ZazieCurie**: *hand almost reaches to the "trusty" knife* Hum…. No offence, Monsieur but you're not my type. You're too... "forward". Please don't that again.

Francis: *backs away* As you wish, _mon cher_ ^^' But if you have any second thoughts. . . *looks at blade* N-never mind then . . .

**ZazieCurie**: If I offended you, please forgive me. In no way I meant to be rude to you. :(

Francis: _Non, mon cher_. It is fine =W=

**ZazieCurie**: Anyway, I have REALLY random questions today.

Francis: Bring them on, then~

**ZazieCurie**: I love movies (be Hollywood-esque, Indie, European). One of my favorites is _Le Fabuleux Destin d'Amélie Poulain_ and The Birds. What's your favorite?

Francis: _Du Rififi Chez Les Hommes_ is a great favorite of mine, as well as _Le Placard_ *nods* I recommend watching them.

**ZazieCurie**: How about books? Any favorites?

Francis: *Smirk* I'm glad you asked. Have you heard of 'The Count Of Monte Cristo" by Alexandre Dumas? It involves themes I enjoy- romance and revenge. On the other hand, there is 'The Three Musketeers' (also by the same author), which involves traits I treasure above all others- honesty, loyalty, respect and obedience. Without those qualities, I believe, no nation can survive.

**ZazieCurie**: Do you know the band _Les Rita Mitsuko_? I love _C'est Comme Ça_! 3

Francis: *nods* _Oui_- I am acquainted with most of my bands. May _je_ recommend a favorite singer of mine, named Zazie? I believe you share the same name, _non_?

**ZazieCurie**: One time, my mom told me this story of an occurrence that happen in France in the 60's, which was the great "wave" of Portuguese immigration. One day, a Portuguese man –missing his homeland- put up the Portuguese flag in his window and this provoked a bit of uproar with the French, because at the time Portugal was still a fascist country and it was thought that it was a nationalism provocation (obviously it wasn't). Now, of course I don't blame the reaction at the time, but I was wondering what your thoughts on the subject were.

Francis: Hm. I believe that when in Rome- do as the Romans do. I respect other countries, but when their citizen immigrates to _moi_, they should respect their new destination. I do not forbid their _amour_ and _désir_ for their homeland, but if I am not in a good relationship with their nation at the time, I cannot feel but resentment towards whoever publicly displays their homesickness. Privately, _oui_. Not where other citizens of mine may take offense at it.

**ZazieCurie**: What's your take on the Burka issues occurring on your homeland? Don't have to answer, if you don't want to.

Francis: I am more than willing to clear up that issue, _mon amie_. My government officially does not belong nor operates according to any religion, but they do not forbid religious practice. It is called 'Freedom of religious practice' in _Anglais, non_? But if they offend someone else with their practices, or break the rules my government had decreed, then there is a problem. If anyone wishes to wear a Burka, _pas de problem_. As long as it isn't the sole representation of _moi_ in international events, that is.

**ZazieCurie**: There's a rumor (actually basically confirmed) that there's going to be a video game with most Hetalia characters –including you ;) – for PSP. Seychelles will be the main character! Anyway, the point is: do you play or ever played any video games? If so, which ones?

Francis: Seychelles, hm? She will make _un personnage principal cute_ ;3 At times, I must confess, I do play video games. They are a type of art, after all. I enjoy role playing games *wink* Care to play with _moi_ sometime?

**ZazieCurie**: And now for the big one... Name ALL your sexual kinks! (I might be polite, but I can also be a 22 year old pervert girl. HA!)

Francis: All of them, _mon cher? Avec plaisir_ ;3 Let's see. . . Amid all of my kinks, dominance and submission is my favorite. At times, I may be in mood for bondage. Aside from that, there are many sexual fetishes . . .*smirk*

**ZazieCurie**: Oh! Before I forget, thank you for the advice to how to learn French.

Francis: You are very welcome, _mon cher_. I will be glad to teach you other things as well. . . ;3

**ZazieCurie**: Well... BYE! –Runs like hell...-

Francis: _Au revoir_ ^^'

~0~

_Hannaadi88_: *smirk* Too forward, eh? That's a nice way to put it.

Francis: I have no clue why someone would say that about _moi_ =3=

_Hannaadi88_: Then just look at the mirror- it will give you the answer.

Francis: So. . . the answer is that I am handsome?

~0~

**Fuuyuko**: *is excited to meet the nation of her nationality* _Vive la France_~! \(^.^)/

Francis: *chuckles* _Merci_. *blows kiss*

**Fuuyuko**: Ah. _Salut_, Francis. ^//^; _Comment allez-vous_?

Francis: _Non_, that burst of excitement was _mignon, mon cher_. I am fine, now that you are here ;3

**Fuuyuko**: So, I have some questions for you...

Francis: _Oui_?

**Fuuyuko**: I've been away from France for so long (living with Alfred) that I've forgotten about most of the area. 3x If it's not too much trouble... *shifts* could you give me a tour, of Paris at least? :''3

Francis: Whatever would you be doing in _Amerique_'s house, _mon cher_? Shall I come save you? If you would come back some day, I will be more than happy to show you the flow of a Parisian life. And of some other things, if you would like *wink*

**Fuuyuko**: So, I know this is a basic question but what would you consider to be the best and ideal date? (No implications, by the way. // )

Francis:_ Ma date idéale serait_ dinner by candlelight at my house or in a fancy restaurant. But the main factor that would make my date a success or a disaster would be my partner- it is up to him or her to make it memorable for _moi_.

**Fuuyuko**: Behold, another basic question!_ Désolé_. =w=; If you had the opportunity to steal anyone's vital regions, whose would it be? (Oh, and "Everyone's" doesn't count.) *leans in curiously* _owo_

Francis: '_Tout le monde_' doesn't count, hm? *sigh* I suppose _Angleterre_ would be my main target. I mean, he is close to_ moi_, and his vial regions would be of use to _moi_. Of great use *smirk*

**Fuuyuko**: Umm... I can't think of anything else; so I'll just leave it at that.

Francis: As you wish, _mon cher_~

**Fuuyuko**: _Merci beaucoup pour votre temps, Francis. Vous êtes génial_. =^_^=

Francis: But of course, _cheri_! You are 'awesome' as well *wink*

**Fuuyuko**: *quickly blows a kiss and runs but trips* Fail... /

Francis: *grins and helps to get up* Did you hurt yourself? Would you like _moi_ to kiss the sore spot and make it feel better. . . ? *wink*

~0~

_Hannaadi88_: Instead of sharing your saliva, how about getting her a Band-Aid or something like that?

Francis: How can you refer to kissing in such a grotesque manner? *is shocked*

_Hannaadi88_: Quite easily, actually.

Francis: You have never kissed before then, have you? *smirk*

_Hannaadi88_: S-so? What is it to you?

Francis: You first kiss, perhaps?

_Hannaadi88_: *slaps* Fuck off.

~0~

**TheEvilMuffinToaster**: Hello, hello, France-_nii-sama_!

Francis: _Bonjour, mon amie_~

**TheEvilMuffinToaster**: I recently found my cat ears from a few years back from when I was a kid, what do you say me and you go on a naked rampage while wearing cat ears and strip as many nations as we can in twenty-four hours?

Francis: *grins* As much as that sounds tempting, how about we simply, uh, indulge in each other's company for the night. With your cat ears, of course ;3

**TheEvilMuffinToaster**: Who is more perverted? You or England?

Francis: _Angleterre_, but of course! The closet perverts have more to hide than the openly perverted, non? *smirk*

**TheEvilMuffinToaster**: What is your opinion on public nudity? (I think people overreact a bit too much to public-nudity; clothes are itchy and people were born naked after all.)

Francis: *nods* I agree. While wearing clothing is customary and shows your elegant manners and style (as long as you dress appropriately, that is), nudity is good at times. I mean, if you have it, why not flaunt it? ;3

**TheEvilMuffinToaster**: What's England's kink?

Francis: _Angleterre_'s kink? How about you go ask him and report back,_ mon amie_? I would not know, since I usually am the one who decides on what happens in bed =3=

**TheEvilMuffinToaster**: Do you have an erognous zone? (I do)

Francis: _Oui_, I do. Would you like to explore it? *wink*

**TheEvilMuffinToaster**: If you were locked in a dark room with Russia, what would you do?

Francis: Attempt at conversation. And if that would not work, I would sit in my corner and hold on to dear life ^^'

**TheEvilMuffinToaster**: During the Christmas bloodbath of 2007, you groped Russia. Question is: Did you enjoy it? -bricked-

Francis: What do you think? ;3

**TheEvilMuffinToaster**: Would you look dead sexy in a miniskirt?

Francis: Well, as much as I look good in anything, I am not sure. After all, I am a man- and men usually do not look good in woman attire. Arthur, on the other hand, is a totally different matter *nosebleed*

**TheEvilMuffinToaster**: Does the thought of RussiaxFrance scare you?

Francis: *gulp* W-well. . . as long as he doesn't kill _moi_, I'm fine with it ^^'

**TheEvilMuffinToaster**: Do you a die little inside every time some makes fun of the French culture?

Francis: People make fun of my culture? *eyebrow raised* It's nothing, then. They are obviously _barbar_.

**TheEvilMuffinToaster**: That's all for now. I hope you're satisfied that every time I look at your (coughdeadsexycough) Face that I feel like I'm cheating on my best friend-turned-boyfriend and I do want you to know that your character song (The Rippa yappa Pari one) scares me when synced with England's character song "Pub and Go!" and turning it backwards, it sounds like you're both well wasted, in the middle of hardcore foreplay and trying to summon a demon so you can curse America to hell and back. -gets a running start and tackle-hugs France- Bye France-nii-sama! -attempts to flee-

Francis: *catches and pulls into a tight embrace* Think you can be the only one who can hug, hm? And if you love me so much. . . *gestures towards his bedroom*

~0~

_Hannaadi88_: Francis _Bonnefoy_!

Francis: Hm?

_Hannaadi88_: Lay a finger on one of the guests once again and I-

Francis: _Oui_? What would you do? Fall into a jealousy fit?

_Hannaadi88_: . . . Switch my alliances to England.

Francis: _Quoi_?!

~0~

**Kairi The Strong**: _Bonjour_!

Francis: _Bienvenue, Kairi. Ca va_?

**Kairi The Strong**: How worried were you when England got sick? It was really cute, you taking care of him!

Francis: Well, he was actually admitting his concern for my health. He was seriously sick if he was acting like that, and _je_ was really worried. *shakes head*

**Kairi The Strong**: What is your favorite place to visit?

Francis: The bedroom~! *chuckle*

**Kairi The Strong**: Which country, other than yourself of course, has the best food?

Francis:_ L'Italie, je_ suppose. I must admit that his pasta is acceptable =3=

**Kairi The Strong**: So, today I went over my favorites between all of you and got a three way tie for first. You, England, and Russia. And now I'm stuck cause I like all of you too much..

Francis: Then may I have the honor to persuade you that I am_ le mieux_? ;3

**Kairi The Strong**: Bye Francis. See ya! -wink-

Francis: _Au revoir, cheri_~! *pecks cheek*

~0~

_Hannaadi88_: So the day has come that you have finally admitted that someone else's cooking is good, hm?

Francis: Don't count on me to say it too often =3='

_Hannaadi88_: It's good, then, that I taped it. . .

~0~

**Roxasheart654**: Thanks for answering my question once again xD!

Francis: The pleasure is all mine *bows* Any others for today?

**Roxasheart654**: Also Hello (Since I didn't say it last time lol')

Francis: *chuckles* It's fine, _mon amie_. Some greeting are best left unsaid, as long as the actions afterwards are satisfying, _non_? *wink*

**Roxasheart654**: But once again I have another one.

Francis:_ Oui_?

**Roxasheart654**: Did England really dress like a Punk? You know when that Punk age thing hit.

Francis: *nods* _Oui_, he did. And he looked si sexy, that I am sorry he had switched back to his old, drab wardrobe *pout*

**Roxasheart654**: Also what's it like in Paris at night? I heard its breath taking! (I highly doubt I'll ever go though lol!)

Francis: It is, as you said, _à couper le soufflé_! There is a reason why it is called "City of light"- it is always illuminated with light and glitter.

**Roxasheart654**: Uh...Hm...What else...?

Francis: If you have nothing else, how about we simply retire to _la chambre à coucher_? *wink*

**Roxasheart654**: Eh, well I guess thats all I have for today~

Francis: All right, then! _Merci _for coming.

~0~

_Hannaadi88_: So how was Arthur like in his punk era?

Francis: Amazing. In foreplay, there was no one better.

_Hannaadi88_: . . . Okay then. . .^^'

~0~

**Owlstar7**: Hi again, France-nii...I am still around.

Francis: _Salut, mon amie_. It's nice seeing you again *wink*

**Owlstar7**: Thank you so much for your suggestion on the architecture. I feel flattered that you remembered that I like architecture. *blushes*

Francis: How would I be able to forget you or your hobbies, _cher_? ;3

**Owlstar7**: Anyways, I have a few questions for you this time around.

Francis: Bien! Let's hear them, then.

**Owlstar7**: What is you favorite animal?

Francis: Chats are a big favorite of mine =W=

**Owlstar7**: Do you feel that England secretly loves you, but is too afraid to admit it?

Francis: I do not feel it, _mon cher_- I know it *smirk*

**Owlstar7**: Is there anyone that you haven't flirted with?

Francis: _Non_- it would have been a waste not to,_ oui_?

**Owlstar7**: Well that is all I have, France-nii. I hope you have a good day.

Francis: Likewise,_ mon amie_. How about we spend it together, hm?

~0~

Francis: It's true- I have tried my best with every nation. May as well improve my chances,_ non_?

_Hannaadi88_: Even Russia?

Francis: *nods* _Oui_. Though it didn't go as smoothly as I had hoped. . .

_Hannaadi88_: What happened?

Francis: *shiver* Better not relieve unpleasant memories.

_Hannaadi88_: But-

Francis: Who's next? =3=

~0~

**Sketchfox**: YOU STUPID BLOODY FROG!STOP HARASSING ENGLAND!

Francis: O-okay? ^^' But I wouldn't call it exactly 'harassing'. Perhaps courting?

**Sketchfox**: However, you may harass everybody else, especially America. But I only support you as a fatherly figure-type thingy person with Canada.

Francis: *sweeps a bow* _Merci_ for your permission,_ mon amie_. Though I am not so sure that_ Amerique_ is worth the harassing. . .*smirk*

**Sketchfox**: Are you aware of the fact that you're a huge perv?

Francis: I have no clue of what you are talking about, _cheri_. =3=' Is feeling simple attraction a crime?

**Sketchfox**: Why do you keep harassing England?

Francis: I court Angleterre since he is so cute when . . . courted ^^'

**Sketchfox**: May I kindly kick your **?

Francis: . . . Why would you want to? In any case, the answer is_ non._

**Sketchfox**: Despite the fact that Matthew seems for some strange unknown reason to like you and that would hurt his feelings? Probably.

Francis: Matthew likes _moi_? Well, of course he would! Everyone do,_ non_? *grin*

**Sketchfox**: Would you please change for harassing England to harassing America?

Francis: How about _je_ simply courts them both? ;3

**Sketchfox**: Why are you stupid frogs so bloody rude to foreigners?

Francis: Pardon? 'frogs'? My people are not frogs,_ amie_, so I am afraid you are talking about the wrong people *shaky laugh*

**Sketchfox**: Since you are incapable of controlling your bloody hormones, please stay away from the Asian countries, especially Taiwan. China is fine though. Harass him all you want. I don't care.

Francis: But the_ Asiatiques_ are so_ attrayant_ *shakes head* I'm afraid I cannot abide your wishes, _cher_. But if you would like anything else from_ moi_, I'm game *wink*

~0~

_Hannaadi88_: No, seriously Francis. Sometimes French are pretty rude.

Francis: Not more than any other country, _amie_.

_Hannaadi88_: So why do you think they have gotten such a reputation?

Francis: . . . It all leads to _Angleterre_ in the end. It always does =3='

~0~

**Rae1112**: Hey Francis. :)

Francis: _Bonjour, mon amie_~

**Rae1112**: I have to ask; did you love England's punk era in the 19whatevers (I'm so bad with dates...)? Or, at least, did you love England's tight pants? ;)

Francis: *smirk* What do you think? But of course! He was so _dangereux_ then._ Je l'aimais_ =W=

**Rae1112**: Also, if you knew that it would make him start admitting his 'eternal love (or whatever you crazy kids call it)' for you, would you stand up for England when other nations pick on him? I guess /you/ can still insult him, it wouldn't be FrUK otherwise, but you know. Don't you feel bad when others call him ugly? :(

Francis: _Oui_, I do know. I know that whatever the nations say is probably true, and I am not one to stand in truth's way, _non_? But if they cross the line and _Angleterre _had lost his capability to help himself, I suppose I would intervene . . . would you help _moi_? ;3

**Rae1112**: And, were you happy with the announcement of the end of the USUK 'special relationship'?

Francis: =W= I never like hearing about the end of a relationship, but if it means an opening for _moi_. . . *wink*

**Rae1112**: Btw, Paris has some very bipolar weather. How do you survive?

Francis: From the sheer power of _amour_. It keeps us warm *chuckle*

**Rae1112**: N/E wayzz, _Adieu_~

Francis: _Au revoir, mon amie_ *blows kiss*

~0~

_Hannaadi88_: Why do you tease Iggy so much?

Francis: Because it's fun~

_Hannaadi88_: Don't you ever think you go too far? ^^'

Francis: _Non_. Why should I?

_Hannaadi88_: . . . never mind =3='

~0~

**Shinichi06**:_ Salut,_ my lovely France~

Francis: _Bienvenue, mon cher_ *pecks cheek*_ Ca va_?

**Shinichi06**: Yes, I can be quite confident myself, and no, I would not like to see you tackle Arthur while he drips with chocolate. Although, could you give me a tape of what you did to him so I can sell it?

Francis: Sell it, _cheri_? ^^' Whoever to? But if you would like any souvenirs from my numerous escapades, please contact _Hongrie_. She usually keeps track of those things. . .

**Shinichi06**: Ah, why would you say that Arthur is bad-tempered. Conversely, I find him to be rather... gentle. Just very _tsundere_, yes?

Francis: Well, I am sure Arthur would never show his dark side to a lady_, oui_? And if he did, to such a charmant_ mademoiselle_ like you. . . he would not get out of it so easily *wink*

**Shinichi06**: Incidentally, when you saw that he was down with a cold, you wasted no time in attending to him. That was really sweet. Maybe I should fall sick too, hmm.

Francis: *worried glance* I shall hope not, _mon cher_. Being sick is dangerous! But if, _Dieu _forbid, you would, you would be able to count on my help in nursing you back to health ;3

**Shinichi06**: When it comes to French music, I like listening to BB Brunes. French does not seem to be an easy language to sing with though.

Francis: Which should serve as an appropriate motive to get you to learn_ Français_~!

**Shinichi06**: Since both Gilbert and Arthur go out drinking, as do you and Gilbert and you with Arthur, have you gone out drinking with the both of them? Who gets drunk faster? And who is more amusing when drunk?

Francis: Ohhoho~ *smirk* On occasion, I was able to go out with the both of them (after much persuading ;3) simultaneously. _Prusse_ is amusing enough and tends to hit on people and ramble on about being a glorious empire, and _Angleterre _usually complains about_ Amerique_ and reveals his true thoughts and feelings. From the both of them, _Angleterre_ get drunk faster- _Prusse,_ having a brother like_ Allemagne_, has learnt to hold his liquor longer.

**Shinichi06**: What's the craziest thing you have ever seen/done while drunk?

Francis: Hm. I do not recall it, but Antonio testified that I had once burst into Suisse's house while drunk. The next morning I woke up in the _Hôpita_l ^^'

**Shinichi06**: While you're an awesome guy and all, I have to ask. Why does Louvre hold so many... Italian paintings?

Francis: … _Je ne sais pas ce que vous parlez_ =3='

**Shinichi06**: So, in the 15th century or so, you teamed up with Hungary and Spain to form the League of Cambrai to suppress Venice because it was getting too powerful. What's up with that!? Did you perhaps feel... threatened by Italy Veneziano? *raise eyebrow*

Francis: Well. . . _Italie_ was not always so. . . you know. *shifts uncomfortably in chair*

**Shinichi06**: I think I've asked too many questions. I'll say goodbye here. Stay lovely, yes? *winks*

Francis: With you by my side, there is no reason for _moi_ not to stay lovely, _oui_? *kisses hand*

~0~

_Hannaadi88_: *snicker* So how threatening was Italy? Too much for you to handle? *smirk*

Francis:_ N-non_! We simply felt so sorry for him, so we teamed up to make him think that we are actually a bit afraid of him! To improve his self esteem *pout*

~0~

**Akane Sarumara**: _Salut_ again^^

Francis:_ Salut_~

**Akane Sarumara**: Test and multiple musical styles, hm... makes me wonder if there is a stadium you and England couldn't fill with audience if you two went on a tour, as in a duo, but I think there isn't XD

Francis: _Angleterre_ and _moi _as a duo? I refuse to share the spotlight with an illiterate =3=

**Akane Sarumara**: Well, it depends on her mood. If it's bad, she wouldn't say anything, but hit you with her frying pan or simply kick in the... vital regions. ^^" If she's in a better mood, she might sing something XD (like... "One girl Revolution" by Superchick, or something like that.)

Francis: Oh really? *smirk* I would love to hear her. And you. How about you two sing a duet for _moi_?

**Akane Sarumara**: As for multi-talented... How does that bit work with you nations? I mean, all of you have great artists and scientists etc., so... doesn't that make you all kind of... jacks of all trades? Of course, I guess there are differences, like you, Germany, Spain, Italy, England (for example) being better at football/soccer than, say, America, Japan or China. I was just wondering... Sorry if it didn't make much sense. Explaining things is often hard enough in one's native tongue...

Francis: *nods* Nations are usually multi talented, but as you said, each nation has his or her specialty in which they take pride in. Like _Autriche_ with his music and _Suisse_ with his gun. _Je_ have my cuisine, or course, and_ Angleterre_ has his eyebrows *snicker*

**Akane Sarumara**: And about music... I only listened to two of your musicals (the whole /official CD/ of _Roméo et Juliette_ and a bit of_ Notre-Dame de Paris_, and I seriously mean it: you rock at them. This isn't a question, I know, but still... The little French vocabulary (I must agree that the vocabulary part is easy indeed) I have is mostly from_ Roméo et Juliette_... Although I wouldn't dare to try anything more than introducing myself^^" I hope I'll have more time in summer, and then I can try watching French movies (Louis de Funes, _Astérix _and _Obelix_,_ Amelie_ are some I'd like to watch) subtitled so that it'll be easier afterwards.

Francis: I recommend you do so,_ mon amie_. Try watching the movie in _Anglais_ or whatever language you are most familiar with first. Then watch it in _Français_ with subtitles, and after all that, you can try watching the movie without any subtitles and see how much you understand by yourself.

**Akane Sarumara**: Here you go, a nice long comment, with only one question XD You said you didn't get to have as long "chats" with us fans as you used to, didn't you? ;) Anyways, _á bientôt_^^

Francis: *chuckle*_ Oui_, I have. _Merci_ for thinking of _moi_ *bows* And please send my regards to_ Hongrie_~

~0~

_Hannaadi88_: So what would America's super talent be?

Francis: Eating *smirk*

~0~

**Gosangoku**: Yo, France. How're you? Hope you aren't well.

Francis: I love you as well, _mon ami_ ^^'

**Gosangoku**: ...Okay, not true. But I'm obligated to dislike you. Bah, whatever! Onto the questions.

Francis: _Non_! You are never obliged to do anything you would rather not do!

**Gosangoku**: I know you're the "country of love," and all that jazz, but have you ever felt very strongly for a certain person? Country? Animal? Inanimate object? ...Scratch the last two, I don't want to know. Besides, animals are Germany's thing right...?

Francis: *shakes head* I have yet to find my_ le véritable amour_, if that is what you are asking. But what about you? Have you found that special someone? ;3

**Gosangoku**: Speaking of which, do you know many of the other country's kinks? Gah! I-I'm not a pervert! I'm just curious! N-no, that doesn't sound right either--!

Francis: I usually go my way in bed with others, so I am not that sure about anyone else's kinks. But I know that_ Allemagne_ likes bondage, _oui_?

**Gosangoku**: A-anyway, do you like any animals in particular that you'd like as a pet? Alternatively, are you scared of any?

Francis: I do enjoy chats. Not as much as _Grèce_ does, though *chuckle* But I usually prefer the company of humans (and nations) rather than animals. I don't know about you, but I wouldn't want to encounter a Shark at random, _oui_? *shiver*

**Gosangoku**: Lastly, do you like tea and/or scones? I've been to you (Paris) before, and you have a lot of cake shops and such. (By the way, I guess you have sort of really kind of nice places-ish. Kind of. Maybe. -cough-)

Francis: Why,_ merci mon ami_! I think I have a nice home as well =3= And please do not insult _moi_- scones and _Angleterre_'s tea is not fit for consumption.

**Gosangoku**:_ Adios, Francia!_ ...What? I know it isn't French, but I take Spanish for GCSEs. Gah, fine. -twitches- _Au revoir_. *VERY BAD ACCENT*

Francis: *nods* your efforts make up for the lack of enthusiasm. Why not learn _Français_ instead of _Espagno_l?

~0~

_Hannaadi88_: You know, I think most school learn Spanish aside from English.

Francis: Why would they? =3='

_Hannaadi88_: Well. . . I don't know about other countries, but America has a big Spanish and Hispanic population. So they may as well learn Spanish, right?

Francis:_ Non_. They should simply move to my house.

_Hannaadi88_: That is irrelevant,_ cheri_.

~0~

**IgiHonRo**: _Bonjour_ again, Mr. _Français_.. IgiHonRo here again!!

Francis: Enchanting, as always *kisses hand*

**IgiHonRo**: Thanks for answering my previous questions, then again... i'm back.. anyways...

Francis: _Avec plaisir_ ^^

**IgiHonRo**: Do you know _Jeanne D'Arc_??(Hooray! my saint is French!!)

Francis: _Jeanne_? But of course! And I knew her quite well, to say the least. . . *silent*

**IgiHonRo**: Why is French, the language of love??

Francis: Since it sounds so _Séduisant, non_? *wink*

**IgiHonRo**: Is Monaco a part of you??

Francis: Non- she is not part of _moi_. But I do provide her protection. . .

**IgiHonRo**: Erm...can you tell me a short history of queen Marie Antoinette??

Francis: Ah, Marie *sigh* She came to _moi_ at the age of fourteen from_ Autriche_ to marry my crown prince, Louis. When his father died, god bless him, Louis and Marie became my queen and king. Poor girl- like most kings, her husband had taken on a mistress, and that angered her greatly. She herself took up many lovers herself, both female and male. She had with her husband four children and doted on them. But my people never really accepted her- she was_ Autrichien_, after all. She was sentenced to death nine months after her husband was killed in the revolution. . .

**IgiHonRo**: Er...are you afraid of Ludwig?? Or you simply hate him??

Francis: I used to fear him, to be quite honest with you, but now we are friends. I still cannot forgive him for his occupation, though. . .*pout*

**IgiHonRo**: Eto...what's Bastille day??

Francis: Bastille Day (July fourteenth) is my national holiday- kind of like _Amerique_'s independence day. It was the day in which my people stormed the Bastille- one of my prisons- and freed the prisoners. In a way, it marked the end of Louis and Marie's reign. *bites lip*

**IgiHonRo**: -IgiHonRo again! Thanks for answering my previous questions!! Oh,and sorry for bothering you...

Francis: Bother_ moi_? You? Never *blows kiss*

~0~

_Hannaadi88_: Seems that you have a pretty interesting history, Frenchie.

Francis: And who said I did not have one? *sigh* On second thought, 'interesting' isn't always_ bien_. One of Chine's famous curses is 'May you have an interesting life' *shiver*

~0~

**Page-Mistress**: _Salut_, Francis.

Francis: _Bienvenue, mademoiselle_ *seductive grin*

**Page-Mistress**: The chocolate I've recently eaten has given me the courage to finally do this. [blush] I'm so nervous.

Francis: *chuckles* No need to be so nervous, _mon cher_. I do not bite. Well, unless you want me to ;3

**Page-Mistress**: First off, how do you feel about a survey a news station in America did that revealed that French is now considered the 2nd sexiest accent, the title of 1st now taken by Irish? Because much as I love the Irish accent, I personally still find French better!

Francis: *waves hand dismissively* A petty survey by_ Amerique_ has nothing to do with _moi_. But you seem to have an _exquis_ taste, if I do say so myself =3=

**Page-Mistress**: Next, French food is very rich, so do you work out?

Francis: *smirk* How do you think we stay so thin? Besides, there is a sport I am quite fond of. . . care to try it out with_ moi_? *wink*

**Page-Mistress**: I read somewhere that there are a lot of Romanian immigrants in France, so do you get along with Romania?

Francis: _Oui_- I am on excellent terms with him. We have had diplomatic relations ever since 1396~

**Page-Mistress**: Did Matthew (Canada in case you forgot) have his polar bear when you met him?

Francis: Hm. I do not recall a polar bear. _Non_- he must have picked it up sometimes afterwards. . . I do not approve of their relationship that much, though. He should be out more than stay in the house with that bear *nods*

**Page-Mistress**: We know that Germania is Gilbert and Ludwig's ancestor, and Rome is Lovino and Feliciano's grandfather, and Ancient Greece and Egypt are Heracles and Gupta's mothers respectively. Did you have a parent?

Francis:_ Gallia a été mon père_ =3= He was terrific, but weak. *sigh* Thank _Dieu_ I am not like him. . .

**Page-Mistress**: Who taught you how to cook?

Francis: I taught myself =3= It was a natural instinct, you see. . .

**Page-Mistress**: And last but not least because it is the hardest to ask... [blush] W-what kind of girl do you like?

Francis: *smirk* A girl as cute as you,_ mon cher_. *chuckle* I suppose that I like honest, affectionate and charismatic girls. Being attractive is a plus *grin* I am sure you fit the criteria, _cheri _*winks*

**Page-Mistress**: France is my favorite of all the countries I've visited, and I loved Paris. [blush] U-um, I also want to say that despite being a pervert, I find you very attractive!

Francis:_ Merci, mon amour_. *pecks cheeks* How about visiting _moi_ sometime. . .? ;3

**Page-Mistress**: [blush and curtsy] Thank you for your time, Page-Mistress.

Francis: *kisses hand* _Avec plaisir_.

~0~

_Hannaadi88_: And why would you say that Gallia was weak?

Francis: Ah. . .N-no reason =3='

_Hannaadi88_: 'Cmon! Why?

Francis: Well. . . _Angleterre_'s father was able to capture my father for some time. . .

_Hannaadi88_: *smirk*

~0~

**Sayonara-Chan23**: Ahh~ I'm back France-nii~ Anyway, sorry for not being able to ask for awhile since, my internet hates me .

Francis: *scowls* The internet can be troublesome at times, _non_? I'm glad you were able to come back, though.

**Sayonara-Chan23**: So more questions for _Kuya_ Francis~

Francis: _Oui_?

**Sayonara-Chan23**: Umm, what did it feel like when you, _Angleterre_ and Ottoman fought against Russia during the Crimean War?

Francis: Well, it was refreshing being on_ Angleterre_'s side for once. Besides, it was nice to stand up to that. . . Russia =3='

**Sayonara-Chan23**: What did it feel like ruling the 'French Indochina'?

Francis: To tell you the truth, I had felt a bit like what I imagine _Angleterre_ felt when he occupied many countries. Pompous of _moi_, eh? ^^'

**Sayonara-Chan23**: Is it true, however, that you are just pretending to be a pervert so that the people you love will stay away from you and they wont end up being hurt? (I read this in a fanfic once)

Francis: . . . *bites lip* Why aren't people happy with the idea of my attraction simplt being part of _moi_? *sigh* Perhaps. Who knows? Least of all does_ je_. . .

**Sayonara-Chan23**: to Hanna: Your awesome, and very brave. -salutes- I shall expect more to come from you!

_Hannaadi88_: Eh? T-thank you! *blushes*

Francis: Don't get used to it =3='

**Sayonara-Chan23**: Last word to Francis: Take care and, I really don't want to know what happens when someone uhh, kicks the Eiffel Tower (Wait, does it have the same effect when lightning strikes it-- I'll stop now)

Francis: *flinch* _Oui_- let us not go into that. . .

~0~

_Hannaadi88_: When someone finally talks to me, you have to ruin it, do you? *pouts in corner*

Francis: Well. . . It is _my _show. . . Hello?_ Merde_. The show must go on, though. . .

~0~

**Whitecherry212**: Umm..._ bonjour_ Francis... dear lord saying that just sounds so wrong to me... anyway, I am back again, and this time I have brought Isabella, or Andorra, to ask you questions instead of... _moi_ I believe? Anyway, here she is~!

Francis: Ah, Andorra! Nice seeing you again, _mon amie_ ;3

**Whitecherry212**:_ Hola Francis, estimat germà... esperem que pugui haver estat així_? Whatever...so yes, Lizard says that I can ask you questions instead of herself. Be happy that you don't have selfish fans.

Francis: 'Lizard'? And I am sure she is not selfish!

**Whitecherry212**: How does it feel to know that because of my own laws now, you can't use my people for military purposes?

Francis: Well, I don't need them, anyways =3=

**Whitecherry212**: Is it awkward having a little sister like myself instead of brothers? Knowing that most nations seem to be men...

Francis: Don't remind _moi_ *shakes head* But hey- you are not too bad. At lest you never really left _moi_, oui? *smirk*

**Whitecherry212**: What do you think of_ Català_? I wondered since it's mixed Spanish/French... (Alfred called it Sprench! )

Francis: He did? What nerve! *agitated look* _Català_ is a magnifique language, since it has _Français_ in it. Of course, the_ Espagnol_ kind of taints it. . .

**Whitecherry212**: Did you know that a little while back, Alfred and his government offered me money to help me, because they believed I was in Africa. And out of anger, I told them the truth and still kept the money. What is your take on this situation? (He's an idiot anyway .)

Francis: *bursts into laughter* He did?_ Mon Dieu_. . . I think I can take care of my sister well enough, _non_? But you were right to keep the money- consider it the toll of their ignorance . . . *smirk*

**Whitecherry212**: That's it really Francis...other than saying you're a jerk for not letting me be more independent. _T'estimo germà, i tenir un bon dia com a mínim_!

Francis: *hugs* _Je t'aime aussi, petite sœur_. Visit _mo_i again soon,_ oui_? And please bring the poor girl who you are abusing her account with you~

~0~

_Hannaadi88_: I never knew you had such a cute little sister. . .

Francis: Hohoho~ There is a lot you do not know about _moi_.

_Hannaadi88_: Do you still suck your thumb?

Francis: Wha-? Of course not!

~0~

**La Petite Fujoshi**: Ohoho _Salut_, Francois!

Francis: _Salut, mon amie_~

**La Petite Fujoshi**: This is my first time questioning you, _chere_, _mais_ I have some rather important questions, non?

Francis: Lets here them, then.

**La Petite Fujoshi**: What are your feelings on _Angleterre_'s _frere_, _Ecosse_?

Francis: Ecosse! He and I share a special relationship *smirk* We have been great trade partners and friends for about 700 years. I have helped him a lot with_ Angleterre_. . . Poor guy. . .

**La Petite Fujoshi**: Have you ever used the nickname '_Ma petite choufleur'_ on anyone?

Francis: . . . Ah, it had never crossed my mind to use it ^^'

**La Petite Fujoshi**: How would you feel if the aforementioned Scotland jumped you in the middle of a world meeting and demanded you have your way with him?

Francis: *smirk* Then I would happily comply ;3

**La Petite Fujoshi**:_ Merci mon cher, et Je t'aime_!

Francis: *pecks cheek* Of course you do =3= I like you. . .Scottish, hm? May I see you again?

~0~

_Hannaadi88_: So how are your relations with Scotland?

Francis: For one, have you heard of Mary queen of Scots? She married my prince =3=

_Hannaadi88_: *nods* And then you chickened out and did not support her when she needed it. . .

Francis: T-that's not true!

~0~

**RAS144**: Oh, you and England would make SUCH a great couple! *Hugs the life out of you* He'd be crazy to not choose you as love! YOU TWO WERE SO CUTE AS CHILDREN!!

Francis: *chuckles*_ Salut_ to you as well. And I agree- Angleterre would do well to be with _moi_ =3=

**RAS144**: Fairytale by Alexander Rybak, ever heard of that song?! It SO fits the two of you, France!

Francis: *Nods* _Oui_, I have. It won last year's Eurovision, _non_? I wonder if Arthur heard it. . .

**RAS144**: *Still fangirling* YOU TWO WOULD MAKE SUCH AN ADORABLE COUPLE! SQUEE! TRYING...TO...CALM...DOWN!! *Calms down* O..okay..XD...sorry! Sowwie!!

Francis: *seductive smile* Well. . . if you are willing to take his place for the moment. . .?

**RAS144**: *Calmed* Sorry! Um.. I heard that the French had bad teeth from an American comedian, Jo Koy. He talked about how he went to France, and he learned no matter what ethnicity you were as long as you were American, the French would spit at your feet. *Weird tension comes about* He said that French don't have a wide smile because their teeth are so jacked up. (Exact quote: There not A straight teeth in France). Also, I heard the Mona Lisa also had a hideous wide smile.

Francis: Well, he is_ Américain_- that explains his rudeness =3=' Actually, _Angleterre_'s people are supposed to have bad teeth. One of his queens- Victoria- had completely black teeth *snicker* And I wouldn't care if the Mona Lisa had a hideous smile- she is _Italien_ after all. . .

**RAS144**: Koy also said without American, France would be speaking German (Which meant, you would've lost.) Is that true?

Francis: Eh. . . Who is this Koy guy, anyways?! *sigh* Who knows what would have happened? Us allies won, and _Allemagne_ lost. It was _Dieu_'s will.

**RAS144**: Are the French really weak? (America always jokes about that!)

Francis: Non. Simple as that. We are strong- I do not know about Amerique, though *snicker*

**RAS144**: Sorry for the...Awkwardness. .

Francis: *pats head* Its all right- no harm done. But I know someplace in which it wouldn't be so awkward. . . care to join_ moi_? ;3

~0~

_Hannaadi88_: Wait a minute! I'm supposed to be ignoring you. . .

Francis: Why?

_Hannaadi88_: 'Cause you are an idiot. That's why.

Francis: Ah. Well, have fun! *waves handkerchief*

_Hannaadi88_: So annoying *pout*

~0~

**SilverEyes-chan**: Dear Francis. . .

Francis:_ Oui_?

**SilverEyes-chan**: I have been inside of you. e_e And I liked it. (*visited France 8D* )

Francis: *smirk* Of course you did. Would you like to do it again? ;3

**SilverEyes-chan**: As for actual questions-

Francis: Hm? What may they be?

**SilverEyes-chan**: The Palace of Versailles was beautiful when I visited, but does it sadden you that it's not occupied by royalty and all that and is kinda more of a museum type-deal now? It must have been even more amazing in its prime!

Francis: *nods* The Palace Of Versailles was _magnifique_ in it's prime. You should have seen it all- the court, the balls, the dances. . .*sigh* Today it may not be as_ beau_ as before, but it is still impressive, _non_?

**SilverEyes-chan**: Do you ever have to take time off from being sexy, or is it a 24/7 thing?

Francis: *chuckle* _Je_ am always sexy. If you were to stay with _moi_ for some time, you would see it *nods*

**SilverEyes-chan**: What are some of the craziest things you, Gilbert, and Toni have gotten into?

Francis: Well, we have had our escapades *grin* Like the time we went around and 'surprised' all of the other nations. . . oh, those were the times =W=

**SilverEyes-chan**: Oh, and _voulez vous coucher avec moi_? ;D

Francis: *wink* Why not? If you are willing. . . *picks up bridal style and gestures towards bedroom*

**SilverEyes-chan**: _Merci_ for taking the time to answer these questions, _Monsieur_ Bonnefoy~!

Francis: *Bows* _Avec plaisir_. I plan on seeing more of you in the future ;3

* * *

That's all for today, folks! I would like to apologize for the long time it took to publish this- Francis took his sweet time *sigh* And I know promotion is evil and bad, but if you are already here, than can you please check this out? It's something I'm trying out. It will have dear ol' Francis in it- I promise! And you will get to find out some things about him. . . ohohoho. . . though he will kill me before I would be able to write them down ^^' Wish me luck!

http://www. fanfiction. net/s/5947906/1/Switched

_Liens Utiles & Traductions_

_Marina Nya's Profile_: http://www .fanfiction . net/u/2090172/Marina_Nyah

_'_Ask Alfred': http://www .fanfiction. net/s/5886713/1/Ask_Alfred

_'_Ask Matthew_'_: http://www .fanfiction. net/s/5892526/1/Ask_Matthew

'Ask England': http://www .fanfiction. net/s/5901329/1/

'Ask Hungary': http://www .fanfiction. net/s/5900736/1/

'Ask Italy': http://www .fanfiction. net/s/5904828/1/

'Ask Ivan': http://www .fanfiction. net/s/5901592/1/

'Ask Japan': http://www .fanfiction. net/s/5903855/1/

'Ask Poland': http://www .fanfiction. net/s/5903430/1/

'Ask The Asian': http://www .fanfiction. net/s/5902046/1/

'Ni Hao China': http://www .fanfiction. net/s/5893186/1/

'Prussian Q&A': http://www .fanfiction. net/s/5892854/1/

'Ask The Axis Powers': http://www .fanfiction. net/s/5902245/1/Ask_The_Axis_Powers

'Ask Austria!': http://www .fanfiction. net/s/5911757/1/Ask_Austria

'Ask Natalia': http://www .fanfiction. net/s/5927002/1/Ask_Natalia

'Ask Ukraine and Belgium': http://www .fanfiction. net/s/5912428/1/Ask_Ukraine_and_Belgium

'Ask Arthur': http://www .fanfiction. net/s/5914992/1/Ask_Arthur

'Ask Tino': http://www .fanfiction. net/s/5914524/1/Ask_Tino

'Ask The Little Asians': http://www .fanfiction. net/s/5920101/1/Ask_the_Little_Asians

'Ask Wang Yao, aru!': http://www .fanfiction. net/s/5921032/1/Ask_Wang_Yao_aru

'Ask Korea': http://www. fanfiction. net/s/5911574/1/Ask_Korea

'Ask The Baltics': http://www .fanfiction. net/s/5906937/1/Ask_the_Baltics

'Ask Russia and Lithuania!': http://www. fanfiction. net/s/5897656/1/Ask_Russia_and_Lithuania

'Ask Spain!': http://www .fanfiction. net/s/5918728/1/Ask_Spain

'Ask Switzerland': http://www .fanfiction. net/s/5915495/1/Ask_Switzerland

'Ask Ivan's Sisters': http://www .fanfiction. net/s/5913829/1/Ask_Ivans_Sisters

'Ask The Philippines': http://www .fanfiction. net/s/5920186/1/Ask_the_Philippines

-If your 'Ask Hetalia!' fic does not appear in the list, please contact moi-

...

-Translations shall be featured once I feel better. Being sick is not fun *scowl*-


	10. Embrace The Tres Bien Moi

_Ask Francis_

~0~

Episode 9

* * *

Francis: _Bonjour, mon amis_~! I would like to first thank graciously those who rose to_ le_ challenge. The third prize is a kiss from yours truly, and I bet you can imagine what is the first-

_Hannaadi88_: *smacks head* No, Francis. Just no.

Francis: *rubs head* Ah. . .Well then, I shall volunteer your time and efforts as the prize, as you do not allow_ moi_ to donate mine *smirk*

_Hannaadi88_: Wha-? Says who? *sigh* What do you have in mind, exactly?

Francis: Oh, nothing much. Simply a varying amount of reviews for each winner. I have noticed that for some reason my fans enjoy reviews *shrug*

_Hannaadi88_: That's. . . doable, I suppose. Well then, how about you announce the winners?

Francis: _Avec plaisir_! Drum role,_ S'il vous plaît_!

_Hannaadi88_: Just go without it.

Francis: *sigh* Fine. Third place goes to. . . _Nul_.

_Hannaadi88_: No one? What do you mean?

Francis: Only two entered _le concours, mon amie _^^'

_Hannaadi88_: Ah. . . no matter. Less work for me *grin*

Francis: *Shakes head* In any case, second place goes to PurpleLeopard *sparkles* Let us hear her,_ oui_?

~0~

Francis: _Salut, mon cher_.

**PurpleLeopard**: Hmm I guess I'll enter.

Francis: *nods head* _Oui_?

**PurpleLeopard**: What are your opinions on Pluto?

Francis: _Pluton_? The planet? Well, he is _Très petites_. Only big and important things should be given importance, like_ moi_. Besides- he is named after a god of death. *Shiver* No need to pay him any respect.

**PurpleLeopard**: If the planets had personifications what would they be like?

Francis: Like their namesake. _Pluton_ would be cold and sad. Like_ Russe_, perhaps? *snicker*

**PurpleLeopard**: And not entering-

Francis: Hm?

**PurpleLeopard**: So last episode it sounded like you'd sleep with Matt but not date him?

Francis: Ah, well, you see. . . ^^' Matthew is my son- I would not be in a relationship with him. Anything outside a formal relationship with him would be none of my responsibility =3='

**PurpleLeopard**: Could you and Matt ever be in a romantic relationship?

Francis: As I have just said,_ non_. I love him, but not in that way. But perhaps, in an alternative universe, I would have had _une _relation with him. Who knows? *wink*

**PurpleLeopard**: If you fell in love do you think you'd get less serious groping others?

Francis: I have never been hit by cupid's arrow, but if I would one day, then I suppose so._ Amour_ is based on honesty and constancy, _non_?

**PurpleLeopard**: What are France's IRL stereotype of themselves?

Francis: 'IRL'? I am not sure what you are talking about,_ mon amie_. But if you are talking about my people. . . They are well aware of their rudeness. To foreigners, that is. Nothing is wrong with that, though. =3=

~0~

Francis: _Merci_ for participating, _mon cher_! As for your prize, you have earned a subscription from my editor.

_Hannaadi88_: *nods* I am not much of a fan of Digimon or Power Rangers, but if you write something Hetalia related or any other series that I like, I'll be one of the first to know *smiles*

Francis: _Oui_. And I will be there with her, reading over her shoulder ;3

_Hannaadi88_: No- you would be in the hospital, suffering from a severe case of food poisoning. No matter how many times you try to teach me, I fail at cooking *sniff*

Francis: *pats head* Do not worry- I can cook for the two of us. In any case, I would like to announce the winner of our little competition! Caty-Cross, please approach the dais ;3

~0~

**Caty-Cross**: _Bonjour_ Francis! _Comment allez-vous_?

Francis:_ Ca va bien, merci_.

**Caty-Cross**: Arthur will not be pleased if he finds out I've been practicing French, so its a secret between the two of us 'kay? ^^

Francis: *wink* Your secret is safe with_ moi_. Of course, if we get together sometime, I will be sure to keep that from _Angleterre_ as well ;3

**Caty-Cross**: Okay there must be 'something' you really like about Arthur, even just one thing? And please don't just say the...*blushes* sex *hides face in hands*

Francis: There is. . .? What is there to like about a man who is all faults? =3=' But I suppose he is _Attrayant_. Except for those monsters on his face *shakes head* If only he'd let me fix them. . .

**Caty-Cross**: I am sure you have written many good books! I seem to have writers block at the moment ^^' so when it's gone I will attempt to write a Hetalia story ^^

Francis: A severe case of writers block, hm? How about you use me as your muse? *wink*

**Caty-Cross**: O a challenge? *natural competitiveness kicks in*

Francis:_ Oui_! Let us see what you have got *smirk*

**Caty-Cross**: Hm okay, Arthur is trapped in a cellar that is slowly filling up with water, no windows and the door is barred with an iron bar AND locked. He is bound and gagged and sat on a chair. Only YOU can save him, BUT, there are two HUGE guards at the door to the building and to get to Arthur you must go through several traps, Indiana Jones style things. You cannot call anyone in to help e.g America or Prussia, NO ONE! And you have only a banana and a fluffy pink teddy bear to help you. Now how do you save him?

Francis: And why would I need_ Amerique_'s or _Prusse_'s help? I am completely capable of saving _Angleterre _myself. That is, if I wanted to save him. =3=' But if you think about it. . . perhaps I would get a reward for saving him. *licks lip* In any case, I would schmooze my way in through the guards using my natural charisma, but of course. I would have passed the previous traps with_ Dieu_'s guidance. I would then have one of the guards open the door for _moi _and have him empty the room from water. After that, I would ask him to lock the door again and leave me with a bounded Arthur. It should be fun,_ non_? ;3

**Caty-cross**: Arthur really is going to kill me ^^'

Francis: Not before I have my way with him~

**Caty-Cross**: 'WHAT ON EARTH IS THAT QUESTION? BLOODY HELL, WHAT IS GOING ON IN YOUR MIND?' Eep okay so he found me ^^' I may be grounded now T.T

Francis: *wraps arms around waist* Then let us be grounded together, _oui_?

**Caty-Cross**: Anyway thank you for taking the time again! It is a pleasure to speak to you ^^ *curtsies, full skirts billowing out*

Francis: *bows and kisses hand* The pleasure is all mine.

**Caty-Cross**: Now I must go calm _Angelcynn_ down ^^ Fare thee well _Monsieur_! *blows kiss, blushing*

Francis: _Au revoir, mon cher_. *pecks cheek*

~0~

_Hannaadi88_: So she won first place, hm? I must admit- that was a very creative question.

Francis: *nods* True. I am still not so sure what to do with the left over banana and pink teddy bear she gave _moi_ ^^'

_Hannaadi88_: How about giving it to her as her prize?

Francis: Do not be so crude. An elegant personage rewards those who are worthy with precious gifts. Her prize shall be a subscription on your part, and a promised review for all of her stories she has posted up until now and in the future.

_Hannaadi88_: A-all of them? ^^'

Francis: Fine. Only the Hetalia related ones, _oui_?

_Hannaadi88_: *nods* Fair enough. But now, you should really be talking to other people. . .

~0~

**Cattiechaos**: _Bonjour_ Francis! ^__^

Francis: _Bienvenue, mademoiselle._

**Cattiechaos**: I have a few questions for you -wink- ;) Wait, why am I winking? Surely it is the French influence...

Francis: *Nods* I approve. Care to be under my influence at all times? In any case, what may be your question?

**Cattiechaos**: How do you get your hair to be oh-so lovely?

Francis: *flips hair* Easily,_ mon cher._ Proper grooming and daily washing, with the combination of an occasional hair mask does the trick.

**Cattiechaos**: Also, what is one invention (either created by you or another nation) that you could not live without?

Francis:_ L'appareil_ photo, but of course! How would I be able to record my memorable moments with the other nations without it?

**Cattiechaos**: In conclusion, because you are Francis, I must ask...who would be in your ideal threesome? ^____^

Francis: Ohhoho~ My ideal threesome? I am not one to share my partner's love, if you know what I mean. But it would be nice, I suppose, to try it out. I would defiantly be interested in sharing a special night with both_ Angleterre_ and_ Chine_.

**Cattiechaos**: Ahaha, that is all for now! 8D *runs off* :3

Francis: *catches hand* Leaving so soon. . .? *wink*

~0~

_Hannaadi88_: Why choose England and China?

Francis: Since it would be interesting to see those two serious, not to mention attractive, nations fawning over _moi_ at the same time. On the other hand, a double chase would be fun as well.

_Hannaadi88_: Okay. . . your taste is pretty weird.

Francis: _Non_- not 'weird'. _Unique_!

~0~

**Shinichi06**: _Salut, mon cher_~

Francis: _Bonjour, mon amour_ *bows* It is nice seeing you again.

**Shinichi06**: When I see you smile, I am immediately reminded of English poet Shakespeare's quote, "When I saw you I fell in love, and you smiled because you knew." Incidentally... that sounds like you and _Angleterre_, doesn't it?

Francis: *chuckles* That is usually accurate for most nations. Everyone are obsessed with _moi_, but only I seem to know it at the moment *sigh*

**Shinichi06**: Ah, but Francis, French is hard to learn... alone. I think... I might need_ privé_ lessons, yes? (:

Francis: *seductive grin* Though I am sure you are intelligent enough to learn _Français_ alone, I would be glad to provide my services ;3

**Shinichi06**: Your more serious moments are quite... interesting.

Francis: Interesting? In what way,_ mon cher_?

**Shinichi06**: Ah, lovely Francis, don't live in denial~ The Mona Lisa in Louvre is painted by_ un peintre italien_. (:

Francis: =3=' I completely agree with you. I have heard from someone that Mona Lisa had a crooked smile- she is _défi n'est pas français_.

**Shinichi06**: I am quite inclined to think that you actually felt Italy to be... a threat, yes? It's almost amusing how you... almost lost to him. *coughs*.

Francis: Well, I felt bad about hurting the poor child. But how can one win when preferring not to fight the enemy? *sigh* Everything is _Dieu_'s will- I have no say in it. He simply wanted a good laugh at my expense ^^'

**Shinichi06**: I'm sorry, but couldn't help myself in teasing you. *nods* Forgive me, _mon cher_?

Francis: Ah *hugs* It is completely fine. May I tease _you_ now? ;3

**Shinichi06**: You know, you were really harsh on Germany during the aftermath of WWI (Treaty of Versailles). That's said to be partly why Hitler rose to power... do you feel yourself to be responsible for it?

Francis: _Non. Allemagne_ deserved what he got- it was to teach him that no one should try to control the world in our modern age. Hitler- may _Dieu_ erase his name for eternity- was simply a coward to hide behind such claims, if he did *nods*

**Shinichi06**: What would make the great Francis jealous? I wonder~

Francis: If you were to, against all the odds, prefer another than _moi_, I would sink into the depths of despair and jealousy *smirk*

**Shinichi06**: A blushing_ Angleterre _is... Continue the sentence.

Francis: A blushing_ Angleterre_ is the most _beau_ thing on earth, aside from _moi_.

**Shinichi06**: That's all for now. I'll be back... some time!~

Francis: I should hope sooner than later, _mon amour_. I would like to see more of you *wink*

~0~

_Hannaadi88_: You seemed pretty serious there with Hitler.

Francis:_ Oui_. Do you have a problem with that?

_Hannaadi88_: ^^' Woah, easy. I didn't mean anything-

Francis: Of course you didn't. Next, please~!

~0~

Francis: _Bonjour, mon ami_.

**Gosangoku**: Tch, don't feel too bad~ I hate most people. -smiles!-

Francis: What a comforting thought ^^' Perhaps I should educate you in the art of _amour_?

**Gosangoku**: Although my best friend does pretend to be French, so... hmph.

Francis: He is on the right path, then *grin*

**Gosangoku**: Whatever. And he makes me help him with his bloody fricking English homework! But I guess it's fair, he helps me with maths. I hate maths... How do you feel about maths? I want it to die... What? .

Francis: _Non_- do not say that. _Mathématiques_ may be challenging, but with enough motivation and practice, you can understand it. That works for everything else in life as well, you know.

**Gosangoku**: Ah, you haven't? I guess it's not surprising. And no, for once, I didn't mean that to be horrible. XD

Francis: *shakes head* _Non,_ I have yet to find my partner for life. Why would you say that it is not surprising, though? *curious glance*

**Gosangoku**: Most people only have a boyfriend/girlfriend because they hate being alone, so. =3= Meh. Me? Tsk, hell no... XD I'm too gender-confused for someone else to handle. As well as bipolar. Not to worry, I'm not _yandere_. XP I kind of like someone but I don't know if it's love or not so... screw it. XD; Besides, I'm no good with that sort of thing~ ;;

Francis: *nods* I understand, _mon ami_. There are times in which I feel a special connection towards someone of either gender and my mind creates the illusion of _amour_. But who can say what true love feels like? Do we even know what it is like, as nations? If I cannot answer those questions, I would think none of the other nations would be able to do so, _oui_?

**Gosangoku**: Hmm... if you were to dub yourself with a Japanese title (not '_hentai_,' however...), what would you call yourself? Just like England's a '_tsundere_,' and Russia's '_yandere_.'

Francis: A _Japonais_ title? I am afraid I am not quite fluent in his _langue_. But I suppose I would like to add the suffix '_Sama_' after my name. Francis-_sama_. Or _dono_. That sounds nice, _oui_? *smirk*

**Gosangoku**: -snickers- It's awesome that a country like him is into that kind of stuff. But I guess many countries have unexpected traits. Got anything to admit?

Francis: Well. . . I have a fetish for spying on others. Especially on _Autriche et en Suisse_ *snicker*

**Gosangoku**: I love cats too~! I have one... They're so wonderful~! Ah, not like me then; I prefer animal's company. Humans are so... human. =n= Guh...

Francis: Ah, do not say that! Humans may be mere humans, but they are what we all live for, _non_? If we lived only for ourselves, we would not be here that long, _oui_?

**Gosangoku**: Ehh? English food is not as bad as people seem to think! Tch! Well, fine, I'm going to send you some!

Francis: Ah. . . _s'il vous plaît. . . non._ *weak smile* Anything but that.

**Gosangoku**: I used to take French, and I was pretty good at it... until I forgot it all. I chose Spanish since my aunt has a villa there. 'Though I don't blend in at all; I'm really pale unlike my tanned family. Do you burn a lot in hot climates?

Francis: *shakes head* How can one forget such a _merveilleux langue_? In any case, _je_ take care of my skin frequently, and I would not let it burn. Besides, I do not live in an exceptionally hot area.

**Gosangoku**: Well, anyway. Catch you later! -salutes!-

Francis: *bows* I'll look forward to it.

~0~

_Hannaadi88_: So, it seems that many people have difficulties with French after all. Any tips?

Francis: Well. . . there is this site _Amerique_ recommended to _moi_, so I am not so sure if it is any good. But he said that one could learn a _langue_ for free there.

_Hannaadi88_: I'm curious. What's the address?

Francis: If you must know, it is www. Livemocha .com.

_Hannaadi88_: Hey, that's where I'm learning French! It's awesome. You could even learn there that Japanese you claimed not to know too well. . .

Francis: _Je vais passer_ ^^'

~0~

**TheEvilMuffinToaster**: Hello, hello France~

Francis:_ Bonjour, mon cher_.

**TheEvilMuffinToaster**: Your suggestions do sound quite lovely ;) I would just love to explore your, ahem, 'erogenous zone' but...-stares at bedroom door- Is there ice cream in there...? -oblvious-

Francis: *smirk* But of course! There is Ice Cream and many other much superior thing in there. Want to go it? It would supply you with. . . much pleasure ;3

**TheEvilMuffinToaster**: Are you aware of what the kink meme is?

Francis: *nods* I think so. Why do you ask?

**TheEvilMuffinToaster**: Are you secretly a fanboy of USUK?

Francis: *shakes head* But of course not! Nobody should be with anyone except for _moi_ =3=

**TheEvilMuffinToaster**: Did you know that USUK could technically mean a fivesome between England, Northern Ireland, Scotland, Wales and the United States? (Would you join in on that fun or just watch and laugh?)

Francis: *stares at the list* . . . pure gold. It could perhaps be a bit _difficile_ at the beginning for them. . . I would be able to tease _Angleterre_ as much as I please for such a pairing *snicker*

**TheEvilMuffinToaster**: What's the weirdest thing Iggy's ever done drunk?

Francis: He once tried to dominate. _Moi_. Isn't that strange? No one but I dominates *shakes head*

**TheEvilMuffinToaster**: My best friend attempted to kill herself Tuesday night. -small voice- ...Can I has a hug...? -raises arms-

Francis: Ah. . . _mon cher_. . . *pulls into a tight embrace and strokes her hair*_ Je suis très désolé d'apprendre que_. Are you alright?

**TheEvilMuffinToaster**: Is it true that almost every nation has lost their virginity to you?

Francis: *winks* _Oui_. Care to loose yours to me as well, if you have yet to do so? I'll be gentle ;3

**TheEvilMuffinToaster**: Who is more active in bed? Greece or you?

Francis:_ Moi_, but of course =3=' Although, I do spend much more time in foreplay. . .

**TheEvilMuffinToaster**: What was your reaction when Russia's heart fell out in the manga?

Francis: If I could, I would have tried to return it to him *shakes head* No one should be heartless. . .and turn out the way he did *sigh*

**TheEvilMuffinToaster**: Oh you're so amazing France-_nii-chan_~ -hugs-

Francis: *chuckles* Not as_ incroyable_ as you are, _mon cher_. Will you visit me again soon? I would like to know how you are doing. . .

~0~

_Hannaadi88_: *bites lip* Why would you think someone would want to take their own life?

Francis: For many reasons, _mon amie_. If I was not so fearful of what _Dieu_ has in store for _moi_ and what would have become of my people, I would have done so on many occasions. . .

_Hannaadi88_: What? Why?

Francis: Everyone has their secrets, _cheri_ *sad smile* Some of them are just not worth telling.

~0~

**Stitch-Patch**: Hi France!

Francis: _Salut! Ca va_?

**Stitch-Patch**: Oh god, your breakfast is so fancy, usually, I have like... toast or something... and I don't drink coffee either, I dislike the odd taste D:

Francis: Well, a magnificent day starts out with a magnificent breakfast, _non_? And you are right about coffee- besides the taste, it turns your teeth yellow. Come to think of it, I wonder if _Angleterre_ drinks it a lot. . . *snicker*

**Stitch-Patch**: And Miss Hanna! Lol, I don't feel so alone now XD I've never been kissed either XD

Francis: That could be fixed, you know. . .;3

**Stitch-Patch**: A contest? Uwah_,_ but I'm not creative enough, so I will just ask a normal question.

Francis: Oh well._ Oui_?

**Stitch-Patch**: Who was your first kiss France?

Francis: *smiles* _Angleterre_. I hadn't done much kissing beforehand . . .

~0~

_Hannaadi88_: What do you mean by 'much kissing'?

Francis: Well, I had not found someone worthy of my kiss before_ Angleterre _started being so cute. Touching, though, was a totally different matter. . .

_Hannaadi88_: No need for details ^^'

~0~

**ArisaLyeanna**: Hello, papa! *wave* Er... can I call you that? Never mind.

Francis: *waves back* _Salut, mon cher_. You may call me whatever you'd like- I will always come to you ;3

**ArisaLyeanna**: Have you ever said my 'thank you' and 'greetings' to Hanaadi88? Well, thanks to 'this' fanfic, I'm able to write you.

Francis: Ah. . . well. . . you see. . . You shouldn't give the crew too much affection. It gets to their head and makes them do their work not as well as usual.

**ArisaLyeanna**: Thanks for the tips about England but it didn't work and he mad like a MAD man.-_-'

Francis: ^^' Well, _oui_. He can be like that at times. It's a wonder you survived, though.

**ArisaLyeanna**: I see, you like 'The Count of Monte Cristo'. I saw it anime once but I can't understand it. What's it about anyway?

Francis: _Japon_ made an anime out of it? Out of a masterpiece? I do not approve =3=' In any case, it is about a man- Edmund Dantes- who is a sailor and falls in love with a girl in Paris. They were about to be married when he was suddenly taken to the Bastille for treason. The thing is, the charges were a complete and total lie- one of his jealous shipmates and another jealous suitor of the woman Edmund was about to marry wrote a fake letter to the authorities, claiming Edmund had committed treason. Edmund spent many years in the Bastille and met a man that changed his life by educating him and helping him figure out who had put him in jail. He runs away after his friend dies. Before he died, the man left all of his possessions to Edmund- including a cave full of treasure in Monte Cristo. After Edmund reaches safe shores, he uses his newfound fortune to gain revenge on all those who had done him wrong. I really do recommend you read it!

**ArisaLyeanna**: I was thinking about entering a French song in my fanfic. Any suggestion? Soft one please. Translation in English would be nice so I can understand it.

Francis: Well, there are many songs in _Français_. What is your story about, exactly?

**ArisaLyeanna**: I think that all, papa. ^^ I'm think I'm start to like calling you that.

Francis: As I said, I am perfectly fine with you calling me that *grin*

**ArisaLyeanna**: Well, sorry when you being our guest... You were almost being killed by an angry Vietnam and Malaysia. Sorry *bow*

Francis: It is fine ^^' I am still here, and that is what is important, _oui_?

**ArisaLyeanna**: Got to go! I'm going to continue my study at University but I'll visit you sometimes! Bye! *wave*

Francis: *kisses hand* _Au revoir, mon cher_.

~0~

_Hannaadi88_: Hmph.

Francis: What?

_Hannaadi88_: No use in telling me things, eh?

Francis: *sigh* Well, you see. . .

_Hannaadi88_: Whatever. I simply will not tell you things either =3= Not that I have things to say, but you get my point. . .

~0~

**L.E-chan-Hetalia-DN-fangirl.**: Hello, Francis Bonnefoy!

Francis: _Bonjour, mademoiselle_.

**L.E-chan-Hetalia-DN-fangirl.**: Your explanation to why I look like Lithuania (Except my eyes are brown), I act like him and like Russia? I'm even learning Russian like a natural?

Francis: Hmm. . . Perhaps you are their lovechild? ;3

**L.E-chan-Hetalia-DN-fangirl.**: Do you know how to make Scones?

Francis: *shiver* And why would I know how to make such a _grotesque_ dish? I only bother to learn recipes that result in actual food. . .

**L.E-chan-Hetalia-DN-fangirl.**: LET POLAND DRESS YOU!

Francis: I asked him once, but he refused *pout*

**L.E-chan-Hetalia-DN-fangirl.**: Ever met Lithuania-kun? If so, did you get along?

Francis: But of course~ *smirk* We get along pretty well, if I do say so myself. . .

**L.E-chan-Hetalia-DN-fangirl.**: Become one with Russia, _da_?

Francis: _Non_. Become one with France, _oui_? *smirk*

~0~

_Hannaadi88_: Now who would want to become one with you?

Francis: Everyone who has a bit of self-respect would love to be seen with _moi_.

_Hannaadi88_: Oh, really?

Francis: *Nods* _Oui_.

_Hannaadi88_: Then why do most people run away when you walk by?

Francis:. . .. Because they love me so much.

_Hannaadi88_: What does that have to do with anything?

~0~

**Kairi The Strong**: Hi Francis!

Francis: _Bienvenue, mon amie_. Nice seeing you back here.

**Kairi The Strong**: My friend promised me she'd help me start to learn French! Much to my other friend's dismay.

Francis: I wish you _bonne chance_, then! *blows kisses*

**Kairi The Strong**: And my tie has expanded from just you England and Russia. Now it also has Japan and Canada. Too many favorites...

Francis: Ah. . . *bends over to look in the eye* But I am sure that deep within, I am number one,_ non_?

**Kairi The Strong**: I like your songs. They are very you. Especially "Embrace the _Tres Bien Moi_".

Francis: Well, but of course! *smirk* Would you like a private show? I am willing to 'sing' for you. . . ;3

**Kairi The Strong**: Bye!

Francis: _Au revoir_~!

~0~

_Hannaadi88_: Which of the songs do you like better?

Francis: Both of them represent myself quite accurately =3=

_Hannaadi88_: Sure. Whatever. What other song, that is not yours, do you like?

Francis: _Angleterre's_ 'Pub And Go" represents him perfectly as well *snicker*

~0~

Francis: _Bienvenue, mon cher_.

**Roxasheart654**: H-Hehehe...Uh...Okay I know I'm going to regret this!

Francis: Hm? Why?

**Roxasheart654**: What the heck is '_la chambre à coucher_' mean...?

Francis: *smirk* How about I take you there and you can find out? ;3

**Roxasheart654**: Also I found out that England has a tattoo 83

Francis: He does? *licks lip* Where, exactly?

**Roxasheart654**: And also I download your 2 songs from the Hetalia disk thing...I do very much like your 'Rippa Yappa Pari' song the most lol!

Francis: Of course you did *grin* Loved my voice, did you not? ;3

~0~

_Hannaadi88_: Seems that your songs have become an international topic.

Francis: Naturally =3=

~0~

**SilverEyes-chan**: I'm back! :D I simply could not resist your charms~!

Francis: *pecks cheek* I doubt that there is anyone that can, _mon cher_.

**SilverEyes-chan**: As for a creative question... oh jeeze... this is hard... umm... *has failed*

Francis: Ah, it is fine. At least you tried, _non_?

**SilverEyes-chan**: Okay, never mind creative. Is the Eiffel Tower really the representation of your... *ahem*...? I believe you know where I'm going with this. I certainly hope it is, because I was /ON/ the Eiffel Tower! 8D

Francis: Oh were you? *smirk* Would you like to go on it again? ;3

**SilverEyes-chan**: And... why is the traffic so scary in Paris? ;_; *small town girl*

Francis: Since Paris, as my capitol, is a large city =3=

**SilverEyes-chan**: Also... why must you have censorship involving roses? D: Why must their be censorship period? Why can we not just see naked Francis in all of his sexy naked glory? I DEMAND ANSWERS. AND NUDITY. AND SEX. Or maybe all three. Yes, that sounds quite alright. e_e

Francis: *sigh* I would love it as well, but there are young _mademoiselles_ out there who are not ready quite yet to embrace the _Très bien moi_. But if you come over some time, I promise to compensate you *wink*

~0~

Francis: It is a shame, though. . .

_Hannaadi88_: But why always use roses? Why not something else?

Francis: Since roses are _beau_. Just like _mo_i. =3=

~0~

**ZazieCurie**: Hello, hello! :D

Francis: _Bonjour_~

**ZazieCurie**: Since you decided to respect my personal space... no more knives!

Francis: *bows* _Merci_.

**ZazieCurie**: I shall try to give a try to your recommended films.

Francis: Tell _moi_ how you liked them, _oui_? *grin*

**ZazieCurie**: I have heard about the singer. She's good! Alas it's a coincidence that we share names... Mine is based on a demon from a TV series called Zazie, while Curie... well that's obvious, isn't it? :) Which reminds me, did you ever met the Curies?

Francis: *nods* But of course! Both husband and wife learned in Paris for a while and lived there even longer. I met Marie briefly at the Nobel prize awards *nods*

**ZazieCurie**: *about the Portuguese flag incident in France* In the name of my fellow countrymen, I apologize for any offense made at that time, _monsieur_. (I wasn't even born back then, but... yeah -3-)

Francis: Ah, it is perfectly all right. The incident was a thing of the past, and all but forgotten now. Of course, if you would like to personally make it up to me, I would accept ;3

**ZazieCurie**: I thank you for your honest explanation about the Burka issue. My opinion is that... well I see it as a repression for women. Yes, it's considered as a cultural thing in some countries, but I will always see it as such. At least, it should be optional for women. if you want to use it after you become a teenager, go right ahead. if you don't, it's okay too. Just an opinion, sorry for rambling.

Francis: *Nods* I think that each individual should have a say in their beliefs. But if they choose to be of a religion that requires a certain item of clothes, then they should accept it.

**ZazieCurie**: Yay! Another rpg fan! :D Sure I'll play! ..If it involves swords and magic, let's go! What? You thought I was going with you somewhere "unprotected"? :D *creepy aura*

Francis: *mumbles* _Merde_. . . But if it your wish, I suppose I can spare some time to play with you. What is your favorite game?

**ZazieCurie**: *looks at the Kink list* ... Nice! ~^^~

Francis: So I take it that you approve? Would you like to try out some of them with _moi_? ;3

**ZazieCurie**: Okay, I have this funny thing that I would like you to do: Summarize in one word the following eras/decades: Middle ages, Renaissance, French Enlightenment(hurray for Voltaire!), 19th century, 1900's, 1910-20's, 1930-40's, 1950-60's, 1970-80's, 1990-nowadays

Francis: _Avec plaisir_!

Middle ages: The age in which _Dieu's_ word ruled the world and _Angleterre_ was acting like a bitch =3=' A time in which many things changed- for better and for worse.  
Renaissance: An age of cultural blossoming and the time when I truly became better than everyone else *nods*  
French Enlightenment: A time in which some to obtain more knowledge put_ Dieu_ aside.

19th century: A magnificent era. An era of hopes and heartbreak.

1900's: 10 years in which I started opening up more to the rest of the world and appreciating them as well.  
1910-20's: World War I, but of course! A great victory for _moi_ =W=  
1930-40's: World War II was hard and cruel. . .But in the end, it all turned out as _Dieu_ willed it.  
1950-60's: Not much happened then. We were all trying to regain our lost pride and resources from after the war.  
1970-80's: A fun period- do you not agree? _Angleterre _was so willing then. . .  
1990-nowadays: A period of technological and tourist gain. But with each new discovery, we loose some of our left over innocence. . .*sigh*

**ZazieCurie**: ...sorry for the long review. -_-

Francis: It's fine *grin* It just shows how much you enjoy my presence, _oui_?

~0~

_Hannaadi88_: That history was pretty brief.

Francis: Ah, well. I believe that one should live in the present more than dwell in the past, _oui_?

_Hannaadi88_: That's because you had so many military losses, right? *smirk*

Francis: Not true! *pout*

~0~

Francis: _Bonjour, mon amie_.

**RAS144**: *Thinking back* So...America has a less refined culture? What's Refined? *Looks it up* Refined: Pure, not Vulgar, ect. So is that what you think of Americans, We have no culture of our own, or that we're barbaric?

Francis: . . . Both? *shrug*

**RAS144**: *Feels offended/hurt* So what if America isn't as sexy as France, polite as the English, or as honorable as the Japan? WE'RE THE STRONGEST NATION ON THE PLANET! What makes America beautiful is that we have ALL ethnic groups (I myself is of African descent). People from around the world would DIE to live in such a country where you.....! Forget it, (YOU'RE PROBABLY LAUGHING AT ME)! I'm sorry for lashing out at you, I get sensitive on the culture subject. Sure America has its flaw and as well as does the France, BUT we both are very proud of our culture/Race/Country, _non_?

Francis: *nods* _Oui, _we all have our pride and flaws. But my own personal opinion is when too many ethnic groups are crowded together, a competitive aura and more violence can be counted on. Besides, it means that the country that contains them all simply borrows from other countries their cultures. *sigh* I think the power _Amerique_ has is a bit over his head, if you know what I mean. . .

**RAS144**: You want to hear more on Jo Koy?

Francis: And why not? Let me defend myself and my people *smirk*

**RAS144**: Um... What do you think of this picture? http://subaru87 .deviantart. com/art/PICCIIIII-156006198 Cute, _non_?

Francis: Oh! _Oui, c'est très mignon. Angleterre_ was so cute then *chuckle*

**RAS144**: :( The Mona Lisa was Italy's drawing wasn't it? YOU BULLY!

Francis: As I have said before, he can take it back =3=' The Mona Lisa was not as beautiful as she should be. . . Until he will take her off of my hands, I am giving him credit for displaying her in the world's most famous art museum.

**RAS144**: You know, for a perv, I think you make a wonderful father :)

Francis: *bows* I shall take that as a compliment.

**RAS144**: M.....maybe Americans are rude. Not that it's our intention! (Continuing with the story) When Koy asked the whereabouts of the Eiffel Tower, apparently no one spoke English (Even though Eiffel is a France word). This anger him so much that when he found the Tower he stood in front of it...using the "f" word and bragging about how we have dentists and already have a tower in Vegas. Okay, Americans aren't THAT rude (only when another invokes them). The people could've been nicer.

Francis: Well, as I have said before- my people can be a bit rude to foreigners. If _Amerique's_ reputation would improve, so would my citizens' attitude.

**RAS144**: *Kisses on lips and Blush* Sorry! As for taking England's place for the moment..I would like to do that! ^_^ Unless..I upset you too much! :'(

Francis: *smirks and deepens the kiss* I find you to be very intelligent and interesting, _mon cher_. I am not a fan of mindless girls. As long as someone voices their opinion, they earn my respect.

~0~

_Hannaadi88_: You. . . You. . . You fiend! *hits head* That was totally uncalled for! Kissing guests. . .

Francis: Jealous? *smirk*

_Hannaadi88_: For the millionth time, no! Why would I want someone like you?

Francis: Because I am _magnifique_ =3='

~0~

**Whitecherry212**: I'm back~!

Francis: _Bienvenue, mon cher_.

**Whitecherry212**: And um...yes, I happen to be Lizard...please do not ask. Anyway, erm..._hola_? I'm just going to take the easy road and speak Catalan today. French is not good with my voice.

Francis: Tsk. _Français_ goes with everyone and everything! But be it as you please.

**Whitecherry212**: Ah, Isabella would be here, but at the moment, she is in piano lessons with a certain Germanic nation. So I guess I can ask her two questions to you.

Francis: *wink* I bet she is doing more than simply playing the piano. . . but in any case, what would you like to ask?

**Whitecherry212**: Apparently when you said you didn't need her people for fighting, she got really angry. Why exactly did you and Antonio used to use her people in your armies?

Francis: Well, the more the merrier, _non_?

**Whitecherry212**: Also, I believe she wished to know if you knew Charlemagne...apparently that was her father figure other than you and Antonio. And I do hope you know how much the poor girl looks up to you two.

Francis: _Oui_, I knew him. He was an important figure in my history, you know. Isabella is right to look up to him, as well to Antonio and I.

**Whitecherry212**: Anyway, so I have my questions now.

Francis: _Oui_?

**Whitecherry212**: I had my big exam for all the history I have been studying for. And I had wanted to know what it was like to be occupied by Germany...(my German side of me says sorry!)

Francis: *pats head* It is none of your fault, _mon cher_. Hm. It was terrible, to be honest. Having your enemy obtain your lands and to be reduced to asking help from others is not my idea of a fine time ^^'

**Whitecherry212**: I'm sure you've read Candide by Voltaire correct? What was your take on the story?

Francis: At the time of it's publication, Candide was banned by my leaders. But after the ban was lifted, I read the book. It is a true masterpiece. It makes me sad that my _patrons_ would not allow such a blunt usage of the freedom of speech *shakes head*

**Whitecherry212**: I recently had my birthday, correct? And well, my friend drew a picture of you, Roderich, and China for my present. How does it feel to know that an amazingly well drawn picture of yourself hangs in my room now? (Not that it's creepy.)

Francis: It flatters _moi_ immensely. But it is obvious that any drawing of _moi_ would come out _magnifique, non_? =3=

**Whitecherry212**: Finally, Edith Piaf? Bizet? Chopin? Like them? What of their music do you like?

Francis: I like their calm pieces. I listen to them when I need some cheering up *sigh*

**Whitecherry212**: _Gràcies_ again for your time Francis, and I am sorry Isabella could not be here to talk to you again. Perhaps next time she won't be busy!

Francis: *kisses hand* Ah, but talking with you is sufficient enough for _moi_. Come again?

~0~

_Hannaadi88_: Why someone would want a picture of you is beyond me. . .

Francis: *smirks* They simply adore my ravishing appearance, _quoi encore_?

_Hannaadi88_: You mean they do not barf the moment their eyes make contact with your resemblance?

Francis: _Au contraire_! The only thing that leaves their mouth is _baver_ *nods* I think I saw you once drooling over a portrait of _moi._ . .

~0~

**Akane Sarumara**: _Salut _^^

Francis: _Bonjour, mademoiselle_.

**Akane Sarumara**: Oh, I wouldn't call England an illiterate when it comes to music, as long as he has his guitar anyway *smirk*

Francis: *nods* I would have to agree with you there. He makes the most _beau_ sounds when we are together ;3

**Akane Sarumara**: About that singing... I don't know, I'd be willing, but Hungary... I'm not sure.

Francis: Well then, how about you ask her? I am sure the both of you have _vraiment joli_ voices *grin*

**Akane Sarumara**: *LOLs at the "_Angleterre_ has his eyebrows" remark* Aw come on, they can't be THAT bad XD I heard Ireland's were even thicker, so England has to do something about it already, I guess...

Francis: *Shrugs* I do not see _Irlande_ that frequently, so I have nothing to compare_ Angleterre _to. No matter what his brother has, his eyebrows are still frightening =3='

**Akane Sarumara**: *shrugs* About America... have you (alone or with Italy, China, Japan- all variations count) ever tried to get him to eat proper food? I heard the most he accepted was sushi and Matthew's pancakes.

Francis: Many times _je_ and other nations have tried to feed him properly, including _Angleterre_ towards the beginning. Perhaps that is what scared the poor _Américain_ off. . . *snicker*

**Akane Sarumara**: And I think you knew that already, but you and your firm belief in yourself is .simply. CONTAGIOUS. I mean it. Not in the bad way, though, I don't mind that at all^^ So no wonder I remembered that remark.

Francis: Ah, but of course! Confidence is good for the soul, and naturally it encourages it. Belief in yourself, and others will come to believe in you as well.

**Akane Sarumara**: To Hannaadi88: You have my full respect for hosting this show ^^

_Hannaadi88_: *bows* _Merci_. You have my full respect for daring to be Francis's guest ^^'

Francis: What was that supposed to mean? *pout*

**Akane Sarumara**: _Á bientôt_ ^^

Francis: *kisses hand* _Au revoir, mon cher_.

**Akane Sarumara**: Hungary still didn't get back from the gym but when she does, I'll let her know you sent your regards^^ I just don't know what her reaction will be...

Francis: *smirk* My guess is that she would probably rush over here herself and thank _moi_ profusely. I hope you will come with her when she does ;3

~0~

_Hannaadi88_: I have come to the conclusion that it is pretty dangerous for one to come as your guest.

Francis: Oh? And why? What is so dangerous about _moi_?

_Hannaadi88_: They are in danger of being molested and harassed. And knowing you, I would probably be the one blamed *sigh*

Francis: *pats back* Now now, _mon cher_. I take full credit for all of my accomplishments. You shall get it for my failures *grin*

~0~

Francis:_ Bienvenue_~!

**Dark Fenrir**: Alright... This is my first time to ask to you, France, I love to ask to Arthur... He's kind to me despite a few things I ask. C:

Francis: Asking_ Angleterre_? =3=' And why would you want to do that? In any case, it is about time you came around. It is a pleasure meeting you *seductive grin*

**Dark Fenrir**: Alright, first... You can call me Dark, Fenrir, or DF. I acknowledge each of them just fine although I must said you are better off didn't grope me since Fenrir is a huge wolf and is easy to get angry... =D You don't want to lose your hand, right?

Francis: Ah. . . 'Dark', then? How about I call you '_Sombre_'? In any case, I assure you that _je_ shall not make any unwanted advances, _mon amie_ *bows*

**Dark Fenrir**: Okay, the second thing... What will you do if you find England, collared and all submissive to you? Like, whatever you told him to do, he do it without even getting angry or anything...

Francis: Hmm. . . A submissive _Angleterre_? Appealing enough. But I like them fiery. I suppose I would try to get him angry at _moi_- that would be fun, _non_? *smirk*

**Dark Fenrir**: Now, another what will you do question... What will you do if you find that England is dating America and in an abusive relationship. Like, America is being all sadistic towards England but England didn't say a thing because he's afraid.

Francis: As much as Arthur is a pain at times, he does not deserve to be abused. I would rush in there with my elegance and relieve _mon amour_ from _Amerique's_ clutches. I would expect payment, though ;3

**Dark Fenrir**: And, another what will you do question... What will you do if you find England, heart-broken, and particularly... will do anything to numb the pain? Will you comfort him, or take advantage of him, or just do any other thing? I'm curious!

Francis: That one is tough. As much as I would love to comfort _Angleterre_, I do not tend to take advantage of helpless people. _Non_- I would simply be there for him to cry to. Who knows how I would be rewarded?

**Dark Fenrir**: Alright, thank you for answering my questions, France! C:

Francis: _Avec plaisir, Sombre_.

~0~

Francis: I wonder why so many people do not approve of groping. It is a simple show of affection.

_Hannaadi88_: Perhaps they see it as an invasion to their privacy?

Francis: *shrug* I do not. I find it a lovely gesture =3='

~0~

Francis: _Bonjour_.

**Sybil Corvax**: Ah, hello.

Francis: _Oui_? What may I do for you?

**Sybil Corvax**: U- um…excuse me, I'm a little nervous. Especially since, well…y- you are France after all. Th- that is a compliment, by the way.

Francis: *chuckles* No need for you to be so nervous, _mon cher_. I do not bite unless you wish me to ;3

**Sybil Corvax**: Y- you're one of my favorites. B- besides Canada that is. S- seeing as I'm Canadian myself…I have every right to be patriotic, n- non? H- haha.

Francis: *places arm on her shoulders* Take it easy, _cheri_. Everything is fine. And _oui_, you have every right to love Matthew. Not over _moi_, of course =3='

**Sybil Corvax**: So- so I don't really have very many questions admittedly.

Francis: That is completely fine *shrugs* You may ask one question of a hundred, if I am concerned. I answer them all.

**Sybil Corvax**: U- um, I know you have an infatuation with Arthur…it is pretty obvious. Though, personally, I am more of a fan of Franada myself, seeing as Matthew really does need more love, despite his huge fan base. Seriously, how is he invisible? He's done so much, especially during World War I or must I remind everyone of Vimy Ridge? *patriotic moment*

Francis: Well, I suppose I do have an interest in _Angleterre_. An interest in annoying him, that is *smirk* In any case, I think that the reason Matthew may not be in everyone's minds so often is because he is so _calme_ *nods*

**Sybil Corvax**: A- ah, my apologies. I know that both yourself and Netherlands are two of the countries that recognize him for all that he's done, though Netherlands more so for World War II.

Francis: Indeed, we do. I do not see any reason to deprive my children of appropriate recognition when they deserve it. It goes the other way as well, you know. If they do something bad. . .*grim smile*

**Sybil Corvax**: Gah, I'm getting off-track, I- I'm sorry! I- I have the tendency to ramble. It's a really bad habit and- oh, I'm doing it again! I'm really, really sorry…

Francis: *chuckles* _Désolé_, but I find you so entertaining. You must come over more often *wink*

**Sybil Corvax**: S- so, questions, right, haha.

Francis: _Oui_?

**Sybil Corvax**: U- um, do you have a preference with who you're paired with? I- I know you seem to not have any preference, but I am curious. (though I think you might have a preference for Arthur myself…)

Francis: Well, as you said, I do not have much of a preference. I am open to whoever would take _moi_- and would not *snicker* But I suppose it would be nice to get along with _Angleterre_ once in a millennium.

**Sybil Corvax**: And, uh…Matthew, what do you really think of him? H- he seems to really need more attention nowadays…he was talking to his polar bear again the last time I saw him…and he seemed sad.

Francis: He was? *frown* I do not tend to neglect my children, _mon amie,_ but at times. . . Perhaps something should be done to raise his spirits. Do you have any suggestions?

**Sybil Cornvax**: o th- those are all of my questions for now…b- but I promise I'll contact you again!

Francis: *bows and kisses hand* I will be looking forward to it, then.

**Sybil Corvax**: _Au revoir_, France. Have a v- very pleasant day and I hope I wasn't too much of an inconvenience.

Francis: You? An inconvenience? _Jamais_! But in any case, _au revoir mon cher_.

~0~

_Hannaadi88_: Why do you not spend more time with Canada, coming to think of it?

Francis: Well, he usually is in his house, _non_? I tend to be where everyone are.

_Hannaadi88_: Actually, he usually is with everyone. . .

Francis: He is? Really? . . . I never noticed =3='

~0~

Francis: _Salut_!

**Lily Aerith**: Francis! Uh, anou...is it alright if I call you France nii-chan? It's a habit I picked up from Italy.

Francis: Call _moi_ whatever you like, _mon amie_. I accept them all~

**Lily Aerith**: You have to be my FAVORITE character of all of them!*dreamy face* Even more than Alfred! Especially after I heard your songs for the first time, Paris is indeed splendid and Embrace moi tres bien, especially Embrace _moi tres bien_, it was just absolutely beautiful!=v=

Francis: *seductive smile* Ah well, _oui_. Of course I would be your favorite. You are not half bad either ;3

**Lily Aerith**: Uh, anou...I wanted to ask you, since I hope to travel to France one day, what should the first thing I eat be (besides wine, because I KNOW I have to, but that's a drink not a food.)

Francis: Well, you should defiantly try my_ baguette_. The fresh, real ones, that is. A combination of that with a cup of good wine is a perfect way to refresh oneself *nods*

**Lily Aerith**: My mom is a bad cook...worse than England actually...I always enjoy visiting my friends, because they're from different families and have culturally influenced food and I'm ranting...S-sorry *shrinks*

Francis: Hm, but I love your ranting *licks lip* You can always come over to my house for dinner to escape your mother's cooking, if you would like. Then, perhaps, you would like to stay the night. . .?

**Lily Aerith**: NYAH! Look out France Nii-chan! Hungary's coming at you with her frying pan!( I just watched the latest hetalia and it had that in it XD)

Francis: Eh? *looks around* I- I do not see anyone except for _Autriche_. . . *cold sweat* _Hongrie_ can be a bit dangerous with her frying pan at times. . . not that I am afraid of her, that is =3='

**Lily Aerith**: Anou, there's a webtoon, with a main character that reminds me of you. Cat face reminds me of you, with his accent. Please don't be mad! I think Cat face is cute and the way he's speak English is the most adorable!

Francis: I do not know this 'Cat face', so I am not offended. Care to explain to _moi_ who he is?

**Lily Aerith**: don't know if you've figured it out yet but I'm American, I hope that doesn't change your opinion of me any *bows*

Francis: I do not mind, _mon cher_. Your manners do surprise _moi_, actually. Are you sure that you are a complete _Américain_?

**Lily Aerith**: I really wish I could continue talking to you but I'm not sure what else to ask...maybe you could ask me a questions ^^

Francis: *blows kiss* Then I shall bid you farewell. I believe I have asked you some questions- how about you answer them, then? *grin*

~0~

_Hannaadi88_: *Nods* Yep. Your songs have defiantly become a hit.

Francis: *bows* _Merci_. I sung them pretty well, do you think not?

_Hannaadi88_: Actually, I was expressing my respect towards the composers. . .^^'

~0~

Francis: _Bienvenue, mon amie_.

**AsianTwinkiesFTW**: _Mon Dieu_! How have I not found this before? I absolutely LOVVEE FRANNCEEE. :D Although... the guillotine does scare me. .___. Sadistic streak? D8

Francis: Ah, I am sure you are magnifique as well. And the guillotine is a thing of the past, _non_? ^^'

**AsianTwinkiesFTW**: Oh, and if you try anything with me, I know how to kill you with anything. ANYTHING. Even a friggin STRAW. I'm Korean, y'see. And Yong Soo is crazy. Korean + born in America = ... hehehe. ;3 (Still love you though. :DDD)

Francis: _Coréen_, eh? Perhaps, then, if you resemble Yung Soo, we can work together, _oui_? ;3

**AsianTwinkiesFTW**: Speaking of Yong Soo, I have a deep suspicion that you tutored him in the ways of perversion. C'mon. BOOBGRABBING? Sounds suspiciously like youu... ;3

Francis: *shakes head* I prefer groping to what he does, actually. And I had not much contact with _Corée_ when he was growing up. Perhaps _Chine_ is not letting on as much as he should? *smirk*

**AsianTwinkiesFTW**: OH. I also have a theory I was French in a past life. I'm slightly perverted, flamboyant, burst into random songs at random times (which led to my awesome friends dismissing the randomness and joining in. God, I love my friends. :D) and excessive hugging. Although... YOU don't hug do you? You... grope. .___.;; Which is fine. As long as you grope anyone but Canada. Because that would be creepy since you're his dad. Or me. Because I would smack you 47 ways upside the head with a paperback book. :DDD (Although, that might just be Yong Soo popping up in me. Seriously. The guy's like a male version of me. Minus the boob-groping.)

Francis: *takes a few steps back* I never was much a fan of paper, come to think of it *shaky laugh* But if you were_ Français _in your past life, how about embracing your previous identity and came live with _moi_? *wink*

**AsianTwinkiesFTW**: At the school I'm going to go to, they teach French. I would learn it, but I relize that the odds of me meeting a fluently speaking Frenchican (Oh yeah, Francis. I went there. :3) to me meeting a Spanglish person (GOD i love squishing names together. They prove for some amusing moments with friends. No offense, of course :D) are like 1 to 1,000. So, I'm taking Spanish. (Francis, I highly recommend you COME TO AMERICA AND CHANGE THE AMOUNT OF FRENCH PEOPLE RATIO TO HISPANIC. THEN I CAN LEARN THE LANGUAGE OF LURFZ.)

Francis: I would be glad to,_ mon amie_~! I do not think Antonio would be that pleased with _moi_, though. . .

**AsianTwinkiesFTW**: Francis, I request of thee something.

Francis: _Oui_?

**AsianTwinkiesFTW**: CAN YOU DO THE CAN-CAN? 8DDDDDDDDDDDD

Francis: _Moi_? Do the Can-Can? But of course! But. . . now? If you dress up in the appropriate dress, I see no reason why not *wink*

**AsianTwinkiesFTW**: Would you do it with me? (Take that in a wrong way, and I will mug you. ;DDD)

Francis: *Smirk* What exactly would you do if I took it the wrong way, hm?

**AsianTwinkiesFTW**: ALRIGHT THEN. *links arm with you* CAN CAN CAN YOU DO THE CAN-CAN? 8DDDDDDD

Francis: *traces her waist with his free fingers* Hm? Oh, _oui_! But aren't you a bit tired now? How about we retire upstairs to my bedroom? I promise we will be able to 'dance' there ;3

**AsianTwinkiesFTW**: Good Lord, I love talking to you. X3

Francis: *nods* No reason why you would not.

**AsianTwinkiesFTW**: SPEAKING OF WHICHHHH... I forget. OH. WAIT. How do you feel about the whole Korea bein' all banned from the anime? Being Korean myself, I have mixed feelings. I mean I understand where they're coming with this, but come ON. They've insulted other countries far more than Korea. *sighh* I love Yong Soo so much. ;___; I wanted to slam a pillow in their faces. (... I'm kind of violent, aren't I? I blame Alfred. X3;;)

Francis: Well, I think that each country should have a representation in the show. After all, how would others be able to evaluate the nations correctly without a viewable personification? *shakes head* I believe we all represent our countries exactly. Especially Arthur with his cooking *snicker*

**AsianTwinkiesFTW**: IS THIS COMMENT LONG ENOUGH FOR YOU? 8DDD

Francis: _Oui_, it is. _Merci_ *bows*

**AsianTwinkiesFTW**: If I ever went to France (Which I will. Someday. I hope.) would you go with me and my friends to the top of the Eif--... wait. Nevermind. XD!

Francis: How about I help you and your friends reach the very top of it, _oui_? *wink*

**AsianTwinkiesFTW**: Alfred's gone into economic recession, and times are tough here in the West Coast. Being billions of dollars in debt is kind of depressing. :( You've always got to think about the cost of things before buying them. (Unless you're ridiculously rich...) Alfred's doing the best he can, but he still needs a bit of help. If you could, would you help him? Seeing as he's one of the youngest countries in the world.

Francis: *Nods* I want to help my children as much as I can. But I believe _Amerique_ had decided to go see _Chine_ about financial aid instead of _moi_ =3=' He could always come over and ask me for some advice, though. The most basic resourcefulness a nation learns is sleeping with others to save on heat costs *shrug*

**AsianTwinkiesFTW**: Ah, I gotta go. Procrastinating on homework to talk to you was fun, but I have a CRAP-LOAD of math homework. aslfhsdklafhdsjkfhasdfjklsa. Hope to talk to you soon, Frannie! (PUAHAHAHA OMFG YES. THAT IS JUST... HAH. YOU ARE HEREBY DUBBED FRANNIE FROM NOW ON. :D )

Francis: Frannie? _Moi_? . . . _O-oui_, I suppose. . . *pouts*

**AsianTwinkiesFTW**: OH I forgot: I still think you tutored Yong Soo in the art of perversion.

Francis: _Non_, I did not. You know what? I think it was _Japon_ with his _hentai_ comics, or whatever they are called. . .

~0~

_Hannaadi88_: You asked for a long conversation, and there you got it!

Francis: *nods* _Oui_. But why so many people seem to greet _moi _with a death warning is beyond_ moi._ . .

_Hannaadi88_: Uh. . . yeah. I'm sure they have their reasons. In any case, here is your last guest! Treat her nicely, 'k?

~0~

**Jayjane**: _Bonjour _Francis. _Comment vas-tu_?

Francis: _Salut, mademoiselle_. I am fine, _merci. Que diriez-vous_?

**Jayjane**: So I have some interesting ancestry. I am 1/8 Polish, 1/8 Hungarian, 3/8 French-Canadian, and 3/8 English.

Francis: _Oui_? That is pretty interesting combination. Have you visited _Pologne, Hongrie, Canada_ and _Angleterre_? That is quite a trip *nods* Of course, you are always invited to come visit _moi_ ;3

**Jayjane**: Do you think this is interesting considering that I fit the description very well?

Francis: You do? How so?

**Jayjane**: I am taking French right now and I am top of my class. _Je voudrais visiter la France bientôt. Je t'aime et ta culture._

Francis: Oh, I hold much appreciation towards you as well. And when you do come and visit _moi_, I shall gladly host you.

**Jayjane**: _Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir?_ *Winks*

Francis: *Smirk* I doubt they teach you such things in your classes. But in any case, I would. _Avec plaisir_. My place or yours?

**Jayjane**: _à bientôt! J'adore parler francais!_

Francis: *nods* Of course you would love speaking _Français_. I encourage it immensely, though. You make _moi_ proud *smile*

~0~

Hey everyone! Sorry this episode was so late- Francis was getting his beauty sleep XP In any case, please leave your questions as reviews (if you have any, that is ^^'). Thank you for reading, and see you next episode~

* * *

_Liens Utiles & Traductions_

_Marina Nya's Profile_: http://www .fanfiction . net/u/2090172/Marina_Nyah

_'_Ask Alfred': http://www .fanfiction. net/s/5886713/1/Ask_Alfred

_'_Ask Matthew_'_: http://www .fanfiction. net/s/5892526/1/Ask_Matthew

'Ask England': http://www .fanfiction. net/s/5901329/1/

'Ask Hungary': http://www .fanfiction. net/s/5900736/1/

'Ask Italy': http://www .fanfiction. net/s/5904828/1/

'Ask Ivan': http://www .fanfiction. net/s/5901592/1/

'Ask Japan': http://www .fanfiction. net/s/5903855/1/

'Ask Poland': http://www .fanfiction. net/s/5903430/1/

'Ask The Asian': http://www .fanfiction. net/s/5902046/1/

'Ni Hao China': http://www .fanfiction. net/s/5893186/1/

'Prussian Q&A': http://www .fanfiction. net/s/5892854/1/

'Ask The Axis Powers': http://www .fanfiction. net/s/5902245/1/Ask_The_Axis_Powers

'Ask Austria!': http://www .fanfiction. net/s/5911757/1/Ask_Austria

'Ask Natalia': http://www .fanfiction. net/s/5927002/1/Ask_Natalia

'Ask Ukraine and Belgium': http://www .fanfiction. net/s/5912428/1/Ask_Ukraine_and_Belgium

'Ask Arthur': http://www .fanfiction. net/s/5914992/1/Ask_Arthur

'Ask Tino': http://www .fanfiction. net/s/5914524/1/Ask_Tino

'Ask The Little Asians': http://www .fanfiction. net/s/5920101/1/Ask_the_Little_Asians

'Ask Wang Yao, aru!': http://www .fanfiction. net/s/5921032/1/Ask_Wang_Yao_aru

'Ask Korea': http://www. fanfiction. net/s/5911574/1/Ask_Korea

'Ask The Baltics': http://www .fanfiction. net/s/5906937/1/Ask_the_Baltics

'Ask Russia and Lithuania!': http://www. fanfiction. net/s/5897656/1/Ask_Russia_and_Lithuania

'Ask Spain!': http://www .fanfiction. net/s/5918728/1/Ask_Spain

'Ask Switzerland': http://www .fanfiction. net/s/5915495/1/Ask_Switzerland

'Ask Ivan's Sisters': http://www .fanfiction. net/s/5913829/1/Ask_Ivans_Sisters

'Ask The Philippines': http://www .fanfiction. net/s/5920186/1/Ask_the_Philippines

-If your 'Ask Hetalia!' fic does not appear in the list, please contact moi-

...

-You know how much time it takes to translate these things? Just use Google Translate =3=-


	11. Allez Olla Olé

_Ask Francis_

~0~

Episode 10

* * *

Francis: _Bonjour!_ _Pardon_ for the delay ^^' Let us start then, _oui_?

_Hannaadi88_: After such a long time in which you didn't answer questions, you are simply saying '_pardon_'? Where are your manners?

Francis: *sigh* You are right. *bows low to all the readers* Due to my lazy editor, this show had been delayed for the longest time. Please forgive her.

_Hannaadi88_: Wtf? You are so dead, Frenchman.

~0~

Francis: _Bonjour_~

**L.E-chan-Hetalia-DN-fangirl.**: O.O

Francis: Hm?

**L.E-chan-Hetalia-DN-fangirl.**: O.O''' THATS WHAT HE SAID! (Prussia said that same thing.)

Francis: About you being _Russie_ and _Lituanie_ lovechild? *nods* I would think so. Great minds think alike, _non_? In any case, do you really make scones? *shiver*

**L.E-chan-Hetalia-DN-fangirl.**: Lol. I hope to learn how to make them CORRECTLY. England usually over-cooks them. ^^"

Francis: Well, but of course! _Angleterre_ could burn water when it comes to cooking *snicker* And before you ask, _oui- Pologne_ has yet to grant _moi_ access to his closet =3='

**L.E-chan-Hetalia-DN-fangirl.**: I think it's because you might try to r*pe him.

Francis: Oh? That is an interesting idea. . . And yet, it would go against my principles- I make love, not ordinary sex. And to make love to someone, you cannot rape them, _oui? Lituanie_ agreed to my philosophy *nods*

**L.E-chan-Hetalia-DN-fangirl.**: WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!

Francis: _Moi_? I just. . . I just played with him *smirk* A very interesting game it was. Would you like to join us next time?

**L.E-chan-Hetalia-DN-fangirl.**: O.O NEVER.

Francis: *shrug* Oh well. I am sure that sometime you will change your tune, _oui_? ;3

**L.E-chan-Hetalia-DN-fangirl.**: I scared Belarus and made her cry. Scary, huh?

Francis: You scared. . . Belarus? Hah. Good try, _mon amie_.

**L.E-chan-Hetalia-DN-fangirl.**: Well, anyways, Here is some words in Russian that I know.  
_Privet_ - Hello  
_Vy ponimaete po-angliski_? - You speak English?  
_Vy pomimeate po-russki_? - You speak Russian?  
_Proshu Proshenija_ - Excuse me  
_Devushka_ - Miss  
_Das Vedane_ya - Goodbye.

Francis: *Nods* That is quite a nice vocabulary, though in not such a nice _langue_. You should learn _Français_! Are you taking _Russe_ lessons?

**L.E-chan-Hetalia-DN-fangirl.**: _DAS VEDANEYA_!~

Francis: Ah, _au revoir_! *blows kisses* Come back again, _oui_?

~0~

_Hannaadi88_: Really- what did you do to Lithuania? Isn't it enough that he is bullied by Russia?

Francis: Ah, _mon cher_. You cannot take a joke, hm? I liked our first guest- she had a good sense of humor.

_Hannaadi88_: By saying what?

Francis: That she made Belarus cry *chuckle* Have you ever heard of such a thing?

_Hannaadi88_: What if she really did?

Francis: . . .

~0~

Francis: _Salut, mon amie! Ca va_?

**TheEvilMuffinToaster**: -nods- I'm awesome now. But after that happened a bunch of _merde_ basically exploded and hit the fan. Not to mention I got into a fight with someone I so stupidly thought was my friend, though our fight was amusing. Let's just say that it put your quarrels with England to shame.

Francis: Oh, I am sorry to hear that. Have you made up by now? And in any case, I am sure your fights would put to shame my fights with _Angleterre_, since they are simply foreplay- not a real fight ;3

**TheEvilMuffinToaster**: _Je veux vous dedans moi_. Yeah, I went there.

Francis: You do? Then I would be happy to comply *whistles* How do you like it? ;3

**TheEvilMuffinToaster**: Have you ever bitchslapped England?

Francis: _Non_. But _Angleterre_ had given _moi_ quite a number *rubs cheek mournfully*

**TheEvilMuffinToaster**: What's the weirdest thing you've ever seen America do?

Francis: Claim that he was better than _moi_. Have you ever heard such a weird declaration? =3='

**TheEvilMuffinToaster**: Is Russia fat underneath his coat?

Francis: _Grosse_? Well. . . I have yet to find that out ^^' Would you like me to check it out for you? I am willing ^^

**TheEvilMuffinToaster**: Have you ever made England wear a bra?

Francis: *smirk* Do you really want the answer to that?

**TheEvilMuffinToaster**: Did you want to pimp-slap America in the fifties because of his moderate rape of the English language?

Francis: _Non_. Why should I care if he ruins _Anglais_? It is not half as _beau_ as _Français_ *nods*

**TheEvilMuffinToaster**: Did you do anything to America when the Sixties hit?

Francis: *shakes head* He could have done whatever he wished at the time- it was not like I could influence him otherwise. He was ruined in _Angleterre's_ care *shrug*

**TheEvilMuffinToaster**: You do realize Germany would skin you alive if he ever found out that you tried to explain what sexual intercourse was, right.

Francis: Oh? I would think that he would want to thank _moi_- I had educated his lover, _non_? Now he can do everything he would have liked to do with _Italie_.

**TheEvilMuffinToaster**: When you think of New York (one of Alfred's states), what do you think of?

Francis: _Statue de la Liberté_, but of course! . . . It is in New York, _oui_?

**TheEvilMuffinToaster**: And I would love to spend the night with you France-nii-chan, but my friend Doro decided that she wants to prove I'm a man (when I'm obviously not) by making me jump naked off of her trampoline and into a pool of mud. _Au revoir!_

Francis: It is all right. Some other time, _oui_? Oh, and may I have pictures? ;3

~0~

_Hannaadi88_: One would think that Italy would have known about sex before you explained it to him, no? I mean, his grandfather was the very image of a playboy.

Francis: *shakes head sadly* Rome disappeared before he could teach _Italie_ those important things. I simply did him a favor.

_Hannaadi88_: So you had a good relationship with Rome?

Francis: I did, but my father did not ^^'

~0~

**Kairi The Strong**: Hey.

Francis: _Bienvenue, mon cheri_! *kisses hand* What is wrong?

**Kairi The Strong**: I'm sorta sad. I realized that my first kiss sucked royally. I went on a cruise a couple years ago and I met this dude and we kissed and I didn't see him the rest of the trip. Its really depressing...

Francis: *shakes head* I can imagine how disappointed you might have felt. The first kiss is the most important one_, non_? I know it cannot change things, but would you like _moi_ to give you a better experience? ;3

**Kairi The Strong**: Ah, anyway, questions... Why are you so, ah, open with your body around people (ie, flirting, running around naked, ect.)? It's not a bad thing, refreshing actually.

Francis: Well, I figure that if _Dieu_ had granted someone a perfect body, why not show it to the world?

**Kairi The Strong**: Why is South Italy afraid of you?

Francis: He is? . . . I must go fix things with him, _oui_? *wink*

**Kairi The Strong**: Goodbye, _mon meilleur a__mi_.

Francis: *bows* _Au revoir_. Come back and tell me how you are, _oui_?

~0~

Francis: First kisses are extremely important.

_Hannaadi88_: Why?

Francis: Since it is the first time you experience the wonderful expression of love.

_Hannaadi88_: So when you had your first kiss with England, it meant that you loved him?

Francis: Ah, _non_! I just. . . =3='

~0~

**Stitch-Patch**: Good afternoon!

Francis: _Bonjour! Ca va_?

**Stitch-Patch**: You've read 'The Count of Monte Cristo'? Is it not an amazing book? I had to read it over the summer for school! At first I thought that the beginning was a bit slow, but then the real story began, and I couldn't put it down! The trickery and plans that are in it are so well thought out, and I thought that it ended well too, which most books don't!

Francis: *nods* _Oui_, I have. Is it not amazing how a mere human can imagine such intrigue and revenge?

**Stitch-Patch**: As you said, it truly is such a masterpiece!

Francis: But of course! It's _Français_! *grin*

**Stitch-Patch**: Anyway, did you know that the Russian language and the French language have similar roots? I am taking Russian in school (only language available), and my friend is taking French, and she told me that!

Francis: It does? You mean that _Russie_ and I have something in common? . . . _Mon Dieu ^^'_

**Stitch-Patch**: And one last thing! I'm doing one of those Hetalia memes where they ask you who would you want to be your parents/siblings/cousins/etc...

Francis: I approve. It sounds fun enough~

**Stitch-Patch**: What would you like to be the papa, or the uncle... I imagine you would be best suited for those roles because you did the best job at raising a young child! I mean, England and America together was pretty much was fail, and Korea has a weird breast groping thing that I don't even know why he does it...

Francis: Why, _merci_. I would like to be a papa again. . .Canada grew up fantastically until _Angleterre_ took him away *sulks in corner*

**Stitch-Patch**: Thank you very much!

Francis: Ah, the pleasure is all mine *kisses cheek*

~0~

_Hannaadi88_: If one of the other nations had to be your father\mother instead of Gaul, who would you choose?

Francis: Hmm. . . _Hongrie_? *shrug* She seems nice enough.

~0~

Francis: _Salut_!

**Lily Aerith**: Thank you for answering my questions, France nii-chan. *curtsies* It means a lot to me, since I'm usually ignored for being a state...*sideway glances* for some reason.

Francis: Ignore you? Never!

**Lily Aerith**: To answer some of your questions, first off I would love to stay for the night X3

Francis: Oh really? I would be honored *kisses hand*

**Lily Aerith**: Cat face is a webtoon about a cat that has silly adventures all the time. What really reminded me of you, was a line he said. "Don't you know I am a lover not a fighter!"

Francis: *nods* _Oui_, he does resemble moi a bit, hm? Perhaps I should read that webtoon. . .

**Lily Aerith**: I am American, white skin, born and raised here, but I'm actually a mutt. I have roots in many cultures, but the strongest roots would be in my Filipino and French heritage.

Francis: I knew it! You are too civilized to be a pure _A__méricain_! =3=

**Lily Aerith**: Now, I do have a few more questions for you. I was afraid to ask one, last time because it seemed silly, but my dad and I argued over the topic so I really have to ask. Is Starbucks a French or Italian company? My dad said it's Italian, but I said it was French.

Francis: You are both wrong, _mon cher_- Starbucks is completely _A__méricain_. Can you imagine _Italie_ or I creating such a chain? *shakes head*

**Lily Aerith**: It's extremely fun teasing Arthur, but I'd like to ask, do you know the fastest method in getting Arthur upset?

Francis: That is easy! You simply mention _Amerique's_ revolution. . .

**Lily Aerith**: I developed this theory with my friend about Arthur. I know he wouldn't answer a question like this, so I'd like to ask you, because I know you have sex with him ^^ Does Arthur have something lodged up his backside? Because I can't think of any other reason for him to be cruel all the time ;_;

Francis: *chuckle* _Non_, he does not. He is simply cruel by nature =3=

**Lily Aerith**: I've never had the blessing of seeing or tasting wine before. For some reason here it's one of the alcoholic beverages you NEVER give a minor...even though it's okay to give them whiskey and gin & tonic. So I must ask, what is Wine exactly made from and what does it taste like?

Francis: You have never tasted wine? Oh, you deprived child. . . Wine is the most amazing drink. It is made from grapes (red, purple, white, green. . . all sorts), sugar and alcohol, basically. The taste is that of a certain sweetness depending on the type- there are sweet wines, dry wines and semi-dry ones. Usually your throat burns pleasantly after you drink it. You will simply have to wait until you are old enough to drink it where you live, since one cannot really describe the taste of such a drink.

**Lily Aerith**: Thank you again France nii-chan.*hugs* You can expect to hear from me again ^^

Francis: Oui? _Tres bien_! I shall be looking forward to it ;3

~0~

_Hannaadi88_: What is your favorite type of wine?

Francis: Semi-dry. Not too sweet, yet not too dry.

_Hannaadi88_: How can a drink be dry?

Francis: *shakes head* The taste, _mon c_her.

~0~

**ZazieCurie**: _Bonjour, monsi_eur. (_Bonsoir_ more like as I'm writing this at 10 pm ;P)

Francis: _Salut_!

**ZazieCurie**: ...*sighs* Fine! You want to play "your" rpg game, so be it. I'll "play" with you. ...and no, I am NOT drunk or nuts. By the way, among many, my favorite RPG game would be the Golden Sun series.

Francis: *Smirk* _Merci_. And what is 'Golden Sun's storyline?

**ZazieCurie**: And yes. I would like to try those kinky-dinky-winky-thingies on you. Bow-chica-wow-wow, darling...

Francis: You seem to be pretty giving today, _mon cher_. You should go to sleep earlier *pout*

**ZazieCurie**: BUT! Before that, questions.

Francis: *grin* _Avec plai_sir.

**ZazieCurie**: First of all, thank you for answering the "summarize in one word" questionnaire.

Francis: You are very welcome, _mon amie_.

**ZazieCurie**: What is religion to you? In case of France (country), the Christian religion?

Francis: Religion is the basic guidelines to life, in my opinion. It should help the individual, but the country should defer between religion and affairs of the state. What about you?

**ZazieCurie**: What's your favorite song about your character? And what's your favorite character song of the series?

Francis: The '_Tres Bien Moi'_, but of course! I also like _Amerique's_ 'Hamburger Street'. It is fun being reminded of his mental capacity, _oui_? *snicker*

**ZazieCurie**: Have you ever tried your way with M. Sarkozy's wife Carla Bruni?

Francis: _Non_. I respect married life and do not interfere *nods*

**ZazieCurie**: Her reaction? His reaction?

Francis: None, since I have never done such a thing. But I would imagine that his reaction would not be so friendly ^^'

**ZazieCurie**: Will you ever return Italy's paintings? They DO belong to him.

Francis: =3=' He can take back the Mona Lisa, but everything else stays here. I imagine that he is honored that they are being displayed in the world's most respected art museum, _non_?

**ZazieCurie**: I had this dream about you recently. You were hitting on me. I slapped you. We fought (verbally and physically). And- I woke up wondering what the hell was that all about. Your thoughts on the matter.

Francis: Fighting with you? About what? And I am disappointed that it did not end in hate sex ;A;

**ZazieCurie**: And finally...

Francis: _Oui_?

**ZazieCurie**: SAFE SEX ALWAYS, RIGHT? *points finger*

Francis: But of course! No one I had ever had a relationship with ever left _moi_ sick. Or left me at all ;3

**ZazieCurie**: ...And that's the end of my questions. This is really becoming hard for me, as I don't want to sound repetitive... Sorry for my "retarded" questions. T_T

Francis: Ah, _non_! I thank you for your imagination, and your questions are not 'retarded' in any way.

**ZazieCurie**: Anyways... Let's "play"? *"Let's get it on" starts to play*

Francis: Your on! *pulls into embrace*

~0~

_Hannaadi88_: This is not the first time someone has agreed to your 'requests', right? *sigh*

Francis: *nods* Well, how can someone resist _moi_? I can hardly blame them.

~0~

**Sybil Corvax**: Ah, _Bonjour_ again, Francis.

Francis: _Bienvenue! Ca va_?

**Sybil Corvax**: I- I'll try to be less shy this time, but being around someone like yourself (though you might not realize it) is rather intimidating. I'm glad you find me somewhat entertaining to say the least, I do try.

Francis: _Oui_, I do. And there is no reason to be intimidated by _moi_. I do not mean it *bites lip*

**Sybil Corvax**: Haha, yes, annoying _Angleterre_ must be fun, seeing as his reactions are so dramatic. I have a friend like that, haha. Believe it or not, in my group of friends, I was voted most like you which I have no problem with admitting. I- I'm just typically shy when I meet people for the first time. Or people I look up to, like yourself. I do love French history and culture and plan to learn more about it in the future.

Francis: *bows* _Merci_.

**Sybil Corvax**: As for Matthew, that's probably true. Really, one doesn't hear so much of Canada unless another one of our soldiers died with what's going on in the Middle East, which is always sad…I'm amazed Matthew can put up with as much as he does.

Francis: The Middle East, hm? What is your opinion of the whole matter? Matthew is, and always was, courageous. That is not new *nods* Of course, having grown up in my house, that is hardly an absurdity. =3=

**Sybil Corvax**: I'm glad you and Netherlands recognize him for all that he has done in the past. It makes me more inclined to go visit you. Whenever I get around to it, France and the Netherlands are the top places I would like to go someday with Australia, England, and Germany following close behind. Though, that's mostly because I'm a sucker for the sexy accents *blushing*.

Francis: *smirk* There are more sexy things about _moi_ than just my accent. Care to check it out for yourself? ;3

**Sybil Corvax**: Well, I've taken a notice (just from looking at history) that you and _Angleterre_ often get along when a third party comes along to start something up. I must say, I do look forward to those times as they are very interesting. From what I can tell, though you may argue a lot, you do look out for each other enough (even if he won't care to admit it). But, I just may be looking into things too deep. I tend to have a habit of over thinking.

Francis: _Non-_ you are completely right. Only I am allowed to hurt _Angleterre_, and I only allow him to attempt to hurt _moi_. If anyone else does so to either of us, we usually go to the aid of the other. Not that is says much *smug smile*

**Sybil Corvax**: *nods* Y- ya. Matthew wasn't really paying much attention to where he was going and almost walked into a telephone pole too. There's been a decent amount of problems going on with government lately and he really could have his spirits raised. *sighs softly* M- maybe he just needs someone to talk to? I know that when I feel sad or overly stressed, it's always nice to have someone to turn to. B- but this is Canada, so I doubt he would go to anyone if he was feeling down or stressed for fear of being a burden. I don't think he realizes that this is also part of the reason he is so overlooked by _Angleterre_ and the others as often as he is…

Francis: *shakes head* You are right. I shall pay him a visit in the near future. Will you come with _moi_?

**Sybil Corvax**: Ah, so question time as I believe I should at least make an attempt to ask you at least one ~

Francis: _Oui_?

**Sybil Corvax**: What is your view on the works of William Shakespeare? I must say he is one of my favorite writer's and I love his poetry and plays. Even though he's British, I'm curious to know what your opinion is one him. His play "Hamlet" is the most quoted play of all time…

Francis: While it is true that he is _Britannique_, I have my respect for Shakespeare. He was a _grand_ writer on his own right. 'Romeo And Juliet' is one of my favorites, since it talks about doomed lovers. It kind of reminds me of a relationship I am in. . .

**Sybil Corvax**: So, that is all I have for now Monsieur Francis and I look forward to speaking with you again *smiles and blows kiss with a quick wink*. _Au revoir_ ~!

Francis: *Catches kiss and sends one of his own* _Au revoir, mon cher_!

~0~

_Hannaadi88_: As someone who lives in the Middle East, I am a bit disappointed with the rest of the world.

Francis: You are? Why?

_Hannaadi88_: I don't know. It's just that everyone are so prejudiced and. . . Forget it.

Francis: *pats back* Its alright. It will be better sometime, surely.

_Hannaadi88_: At this rate, no. It never will be.

~0~

Francis: _Bonjour_!

**Caty-Cross**: Ahh I won! *dances around Arthur* X3

Francis: *chuckles* _Oui_, you have. Do you like the prize?

**Caty-Cross**: Anyway yes, *composes myself* Arthur's giving me funny looks now ^^'

Francis: _Oui_?

**Caty-Cross**: Hello, how are you?

Francis: Ah, I am quite fine. _Et toi_?

**Caty-Cross**: I am fine, despite a cold ^^'

Francis: *brows furrow* That is not good. I have the perfect cure for colds- would you like to try it out? ;3

**Caty-Cross**: I don't think Arthur is all faults! Just his cooking, his temper, his overprotectivness, his...okay so there are a few but he has a good side!

Francis: Oh? Such as what? *smirk*

**Caty-Cross**: That...was a very typical way for you to save Arthur XD I got a stern talking to when he saw that question T.T

Francis: Ah, but I loved that question. Don't let _Angleterre's_ sour mood ruin it~!

**Caty-Cross**: So, my questions for this round.

Francis: Hm?

**Caty-Cross**: First off, are you still good friends with Antonio and Gilbert, from your Bad Touch days? I really love Antonio and Gilbert :)

Francis: Oh, _oui_! We may not spend as much time with each other as we used to, but we are still close _amis_.

**Caty-Cross**: Second, did you ever get into a threesome with Antonio and Gilbert? X3

Francis: _Non_. They are my friends, not my lovers. But who knows what may happen? ;3

**Caty-Cross**: Thirdly, if I told you that Mattie was in a relationship with Gilbert how would you react? I mean Mattie is your 'son' and Gil is your best friend...*whispers* I think it's cute ^^

Francis: I would be happy for them both- I care for the both of them, and they do seem a good match, _non_?

**Caty-Cross**: Fourthly, what did you think of Arthur's punk days?

Francis: =W= Those were the days, _mon amie_. Those were the days *smirk*

**Caty-Cross**: Now I must sleep, it's midnight here so I apologies for any spelling/grammar mistakes T.T *had to stay up late to help Arthur with his magic*

Francis: You really should not stay up so late, no matter what _Angleterre_ asks of you. That just shows that he was never a good father =3='

**Caty-Cross**: Thank you again ^^It really is fun to speak to you ^^ *waves goodbye*

Francis: It is fun for _moi_ as well *grins* _Au revoir_!

**Caty-Cross**: Darcy says hello ^^

Francis: Oh, does he? *smirk* Send him all my love, _oui_?

~0~

_Hannaadi88_: Who is Darcy?

Francis: Oh, someone I know. Very well ;3

_Hannaadi88_: . . . Why am I suddenly scared? ^^'

~0~

Francis: _Bienvenue_!

**UnnaturalKetchupTaco**: Interactive fics are a violation of the ToS. You have been reported.

Francis: . . . They are? *goes and reads the rules* Yes, it seems that they are. And yet, this is a show, not a fic. I hope to see you again sometime on more pleasant circumstances, _mademoiselle_.

~0~

_Hannaadi88_: We were reported? _Mon Dieu_. . . Well, nothing seemed to have happened- no warnings, no deletion of my account. . . *gulp*

Francis: Do not worry. I am sure that we are allowed to do this. I mean, we are here for the guests' entertainment, _oui_?

_Hannaadi88_: R-right. . .

Francis: So let us entertain them ;3

~0~

**Rae1112**: Are you for realz Ketchup taco lady? :(

Francis: Ah, _bonjour mon amie_. And yes, I think she was serious.

**Rae1112**: Let's hope not. Hey Francis. I notice you're very witty, and that's hawt. ;)

Francis: _Merci_! *bows* I am sure that you are as well, _non_? Care if I come over and check for myself? ;3

**Rae1112**: Anyway...I have to ask. Is your _l'Angleterre_ really lazy in bed, like a recent poll suggests? Because that would make me laugh SO MUCH~

Francis: *snort* Don't remind _moi_. I usually have to do everything *shakes head* But I still love him. In bed, that is =3='

**Rae1112**: But better lazy than some of the other faults demonstrated by nations, eh? Germany for instance is supposedly too smelly in bed...and Russia too hairy...liek, ew.

Francis: Ohhoho~ It seems that you know many things about my fellow nation's habits in bed. Have you had any experience with them to prove it? Speaking of which, would you like to figure out my faults as well? *wink*

**Rae1112**: Btw, do you get sick of all the questions about England? I know I tend to contribute A LOT to this category but...

Francis: Well, I suppose our history together makes the two of us extremely relevant in each other's conversations. But I do feel that when someone thinks of _moi_, they immediately think about _Angleterre_. I am a proud nation of my own right, after all *pout*

**Rae1112**: Anyway, that is my unproductive feedback for the day. :) _Bon voyage_~~~

Francis: Oh? Are you going anywhere? In any case, _au revoir_! It was a pleasure conversing with you *kisses hand*

~0~

_Hannaadi88_: So what would one of your faults in bed be?

Francis: Well. . . I admit that I can be pretty aggressive in bed when I am in the mood. ^^'

_Hannaadi88_: What do you mean?

Francis: =3=' Figure it out for yourself, _cheri_.

~0~

Francis: _Salut mon amie_!

**Roxasheart654**: E-Ehehe...N-No its alright...I-I have a feeling I already know what it is...

Francis: Oh do you? *smirk*

**Roxasheart654**: Er, but hello once again France!

Francis: _Bonjour_ ^^

**Roxasheart654**: More questions I have~

Francis: _Oui_?

**Roxasheart654**: Is there any French movies you'd like to suggest?

Francis: There is a romantic film that I would love to recommend- "_Cyrano de Bergerac_". I am sure you will enjoy it!

**Roxasheart654**: Oh and England's tattoo thing I asked him where it was and ~snickers~ he DIDN'T say just blushed in embarrassment and pointed a bit down ~hint hint~

Francis: Oh did he? *ponder* I will have to find it out for myself, _non_? ;3

**Roxasheart654**: Also any favorite foods you like?

Francis: _Baguettes_ and _crepes_ are pretty good. What do you like?

**Roxasheart654**: I have finally notice why You, Spain, and Prussia are called the Bad Friend Trio, I just recently looked at a map and noticed you guy next to each other.

Francis: *chuckle* _Oui_, that is one of many reasons.

**Roxasheart654**: Now this one's to Hannaadi88.

_Hannaadi88_: For me? Yay ^^

**Roxasheart654**: DB I hope your well! In the last chapter it said you were sick but I was going to wish you well in the last review but I was typing so fast I didn't put it up there! I hate colds and flues a lot, there never good!

_Hannaadi88_: Oh, thank you! I was sick, but thank god I am better now. Thank you again for asking- it really means a lot to me *smiles*

Francis: Ahem. In any case, _merci_ for coming! We hope to see you again!

~0~

_Hannaadi88_: Did you hear that? She cared about me =W=

Francis: So?

_Hannaadi88_: What 'so'? It is always nice when someone shows concern for you. You never do it, so you probably cannot understand. .

Francis: Of course I have shown concern for other people!

_Hannaadi88_: Really? Like who?

Francis: . . . I can't remember =3=' Next question!

~0~

Francis: _Bienvenue_!

**AsianTwinkiesFTW**: AHAHAHAH OH MAN. DUDE. YOU'RE SO WRONG, YOU'RE RIGHT. X'D

Francis: I am? I mean, of course I am!

**AsianTwinkiesFTW**: Did you like the epically epic conversation of epicness I wrote last time?

Francis: Ah. . . _Oui_?

**AsianTwinkiesFTW**: GOOD. 'CUZ THIS ONE'S LONG TOO. :3 (... that came out wrong.)

Francis: Oh? _Tres bien_! ;D

**AsianTwinkiesFTW**: *grabs paperback book warningly in one hand* And yeah, I guess it IS in the past... After all, you don't use the thing anymore do you? (I also heard that you stayed alive for a bit after the cutting. Is this true? 0:)

Francis: What cutting? *worried glance*

**AsianTwinkiesFTW**: And, France? I'M NOT EVEN 18 YET. _ So don't even go there.

Francis: But no one is ever too young for love~!

**AsianTwinkiesFTW**: Work out? With YOU? I fear for myself. I'd probably bring Alfred along with me. :3

Francis: *snort* _Dieu_ knows _Amerique_ needs that work out. . .

**AsianTwinkiesFTW**: And I always knew China was a closet-pervert. Those are the worst kinds, aren't there? More to hide than the openly perv'd ones. :3 LIKE ARTHUR. :D He's perverted. Of course he is. He's got the eyebrows to prove it.

Francis: . . . Finally someone that agrees with _moi_! *happy little gesture* Shall we celebrate together? ;3

**AsianTwinkiesFTW**: AHAHAHAHA YOU'RE FUNNY. ME LIVING WITH YOU. I LOVE Y'LIKE AN UNCLE, NOT LIKE THAT . HAH. ... hey, come to think of it, it'd be pretty cool to have you as an Uncle! I'D BE RELATED TO MATTHEW! 8DD Mattie needs more love. ._.

Francis: While I would be good as an uncle, are you sure that you would not prefer _moi_ to be your lover?

**AsianTwinkiesFTW**: Antonio? Why be afraid of him? You've got Koreans raised in America (the most dangerous combination if I do say so m'self.) on your side! We're armed with chopsticks. DEADLY WEAPONS OF MASS DESTRUCTION.

Francis: Oh? Have you put them to the test?

**AsianTwinkiesFTW**: ... no. Just... no. No groping/touching/etc. of any kind. ._.

Francis: I do not approve =3=' You should let yourself enjoy once in a while.

**AsianTwinkiesFTW**: Oh you're a perverted one, yes you are. x3

Francis: But of course! But I fail to see what is wrong with that. . .

**AsianTwinkiesFTW**: Sleeping with others to-YOU'RE BRILLIANT. WAIT A SECOND. I'M GOING TO GO TELL ALFRED. OI! ALFRED! "WHAAATTT?" FRANCIS SAYS- "DON'T TELL ME!" -TO SLEEP WITH PEOPLE TO SAVE ON HEATING! "..." ... I think you broke his mind, Frannie. ._.

Francis: *chuckle* It is so simple; perhaps I should show him myself what I meant? Perhaps then he will understand *wink*

**AsianTwinkiesFTW**: AHA. I MADE FRANNIE POUT. :DDDD I'ma snap a picture for Arthur.

Francis: . . . =3=' You shouldn't have wasted your time- _Hongrie_ has a monopoly of pictures of _moi_.

**AsianTwinkiesFTW**: QUESTION TIME! :D

Francis: _Oui_?

**AsianTwinkiesFTW**: So! What's your favorite French dish? :D

Francis: _Crepes_ have always been a favorite of mine. _Fillet mignon_ as well. . . Have you ever had some?

**AsianTwinkiesFTW**: WHAT ARE YOUR THOUGHTS ON THE KOREAN WAVE? (No. It's not an actual wave/natural disaster. It's the wave of Korean-ness currently overtaking Alfred's house. :D)

Francis: *shrug* _Amerique_ can host whoever he wishes to. I would have thought that he would prefer aliens to overtake his home first, though *snicker*

**AsianTwinkiesFTW**: Have you heard the song "California Gurls" by Katy Perry and Snoop Dogg? It's highly amusing. :3

Francis: _Non_, I have not. Should I?

**AsianTwinkiesFTW**: DO YOU LIKE WAFFLES?

Francis: _Non_.

**AsianTwinkiesFTW**: On a daily basis, how many times do you look at yourself in the mirror?

Francis: About 10-15 times per day. Perhaps more. . . I have not counted.

**AsianTwinkiesFTW**: ARE YOU HOTTER THAN THE SUN?

Francis: Is there any doubt? ;3

**AsianTwinkiesFTW**: If you had to go a day without clothing or a day without Arthur, what would you do? Answers must not be perverted in any way kthanx. :D

Francis: A day without _Angleterre_ would be preferable *nods* He can be such a pain at times. . .

**AsianTwinkiesFTW**: Frannie, WHO'S YO DADDY?

Francis: _Mon papa_? Gaul. Have you heard of him?

**AsianTwinkiesFTW**: Pants on the ground, pants on the ground, lookin' like a fool with yo' pants on the ground. - opinion on this song? (It's so popular here, you don't even know how much.)

Francis: I agree with it. Only I may expose my underclothing when I wish for it- I think I should copyright it. . .

**AsianTwinkiesFTW**: Russia is... [complete the sentence.]

Francis: _Russie_ is a sadist. A maniacal, with no sex appeal, sadist.

**AsianTwinkiesFTW**: Yong Soo walks up to you and asks for a sock. (? XD) Your reaction...?

Francis: I walk away. Simple as that. ^^'

**AsianTwinkiesFTW**: Long comments are the best. :3

Francis: Quality over quantity, _mon cher_~

**AsianTwinkiesFTW**: I wanna be a billionaire, so f*ckin' bad, buy all the things I never had! I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine, smilin' next to Oprah and the Queen! - I think 'Oprah and the Queen' should be switched to 'France and Canada'. You guys are just that awesome. :3

Francis: Why, _merci_. So are you *wink*

**AsianTwinkiesFTW**: Speaking of awesome people, what do you think about Cuba? And the fact that he keeps mixing up Alfred and Matthew? XD! (It's kinda funny, really...)

Francis: He is. . . interesting. But his haircut is disastrous *pout* He really should let me cut it for him. . .

**AsianTwinkiesFTW**: OH, I GOTTA GO. *slaps your hand away* no touchy, Frannie! :3 I have one of Russia's pipes.

Francis: You mean. . . he has more than one?

**AsianTwinkiesFTW**: See you next time, Francis! :D

Francis: _Au revoir_! *blows kiss*

~0~

Francis: So you like long conversations?

_Hannaadi88_: Me? Ah. . . yes, I do. You?

Francis: I prefer more physical contact than verbal- unless its flirting.

_Hannaadi88_: Sorry I asked ^^'

~0~

**Ras144 Is Too Lazy To Log In**: NO! I don't understand what you mean by "_Amerique_ has is a bit over his head"! There's a problem with being multicultural?:3

Francis:_ Bonjour_! And _non_- I never said that. But there is a limit to how much one should mix in- we should all preserve some of our individual prospects, _oui_?

**Ras144 Is Too Lazy To Log In**: You're kind of late on the whole "hatred of the races" subject. Sure there is some racism in America, but we're pretty equal now thanks to our youth known as Generation "yes" , Martin Luther King Jr., and the "Iron Jawed Angels" (though that's more of sexism). Now that I think of it, you'll have racism anywhere in any country (this is one way you start a war isn't it?). In America, I have a friend from Cambodia and a friend from Mexico.

Francis: *nods* And that is good. But as you said- each country has an amount of racism in it. And the bigger the country is, the bigger of the amount of racism.

~0~

_Hannaadi88_: Are you racist?

Francis: _Non_. Why?

_Hannaadi88_: I don't know. . .Just a feeling I have.

~0~

Francis: _Salut_!

**Dark Fenrir**: Well, France, What is that grin stand for? -Let out a dangerous smirk-

Francis: For many things, _mon amie_. For many things.

**Dark Fenrir**: Ah, thank you, I do think that it will be a shame if you lose your hand, no? Although a few person might get really happy from that...

Francis: I cannot imagine a single person who would benefit from the loss of my hand. How would I be able to make love with one hand? ;A;

**Dark Fenrir**: Hm... Interesting answer, but what if England didn't get angry, instead, he thought that he make you angry... and apologize over and over? With tears streaming down his face if you like it that way.

Francis: Then I would kiss him to make him stop crying. No one should ever cry *nods*

**Dark Fenrir**: Alright... That's an expected answer, but what kind of 'payment' will you want from him?

Francis: Anything he is willing to give, as well as what he would not ;3

**Dark Fenrir**: Hm... Yeah, you are such a good friend if you destroy your 'tendencies', I'm sure you can seduce England by doing something romantic for him. Like candle-light dinner, I'm sure he will appreciate that a lot.

Francis: Romantic gestures are my specialty *smirk* As the saying goes, 'the way to a man's heart is through his stomach".

**Dark Fenrir**: Oh, do you know that England is the best country for kissing? He is far better in that than America it seems.

Francis: How would you know that? Have you tried them both out?

**Dark Fenrir**: Alright, thank you for answering France~ -Hugs you and run away immediately after that-

Francis: *catches and kisses cheek* _Au revoir, mon cher_.

~0~

_Hannaadi88_: Really- what would you take from Iggy?

Francis: *waves hand* Oh, I don't know. Perhaps his virginity? *shrug*

_Hannaadi88_: Didn't you already take it from him some time ago?

Francis: Oh, _oui_. I forgot *chuckle*

~0~

Francis: _Bonjour_!

**Gosangoku**: _Bonjour_, git. :) (Fear the smiley face... Fear it.)

Francis: *smirk* Should I now?

**Gosangoku**: How are you?

Francis: _Ca va. Et toi_?

**Gosangoku**: Educate me in the art of "_amour_"? Tch, please don't. I'm fine with my 'come near me and die' approach. I suppose you should be glad that I live on an island.

Francis: Don't say that, _mon ami_! Everyone needs another person to care for. I am sure that even you are not as mean as you try to make it sound, _oui_? *grin*

**Gosangoku**: He is on the entirely wrong path! Un-French him! He's a combination of you and Prussia! It's horrendous! -nod nod- ...This does not explain why he's my best friend. -huffs-

Francis: _Non_, I am afraid I cannot. Once _Français_, always _Français _*wink*

**Gosangoku**: Tsk... Stop trying to be wise. It's odd. -frowns and pokes nose-

Francis: 'Trying'? I have always been wise! *pout*

**Gosangoku**: I meant it's not surprising because I know it's difficult to find a "soul mate" so to speak. As well as that, it would be painful to fall for a human as a nation, so... I'm going to stop because this sounds depressing. -makes face-

Francis: *Nods* That makes sense. Once when I was in a relationship with a human. . . it did not end well. The fact that it ended, that is *sigh*

**Gosangoku**: ...I refuse to add '_sama_' or '_dono_' to the end of your name. -scowls!-

Francis: Oh, but why not? I fit the terms perfectly, _non_? ;3

**Gosangoku**: For spying...? Interesting, England likes spying to... -stares at you!-

Francis: But of course- we have done it together on occasion. I am a better spy, though, since I do not get all worked up about what we find out =3=

**Gosangoku**: That's true... I'm just anti-social. Speaking of being anti-social, have you ever gotten into a fight with an English citizen (not England himself) without knowing why? Here, if you meet someone's eyes for more than two seconds, people judge you quite badly... XD;

Francis: _Non_, I have not. But that would be quite a pleasurable experience. May I try it out with you sometime? *smirk*

**Gosangoku**: ...-Shoves a scone at you!- Eat. It.

Francis: I would rather die, _mon ami_ *pushes scone away*

**Gosangoku**: Hey! I was really young when I learnt it, and... Sh-shut up! (I'm planning on learning it again in the future... I didn't write this!)

Francis: Well then, I will be happy to help you relearn it *smug look*

**Gosangoku**: Once more, _au revoir_, frog. :)

Francis: . . . Do I have to fear that smiley as well?

~0~

_Hannaadi88_: So if I am American, I will always be American in your opinion?

Francis: _Oui_. Why? Do you want to give up your citizenship?

_Hannaadi88_: No! I like being American, than you very much. Much better than being French, anyways. . . *grumble*

Francis: What was that?

_Hannaadi88_: N-nothing ^^'

~0~

Francis: _Bienvenue, mademoiselle_! What's new?

**PurpleLeopard**: Well I asked a bunch of other people in real life (IRL) and I posted 3 stories for Hetalia I hope you like them and no France using you for two of them was unintentional.

Francis: Oh? I find it hard to believe that ;3

**PurpleLeopard**: -And Nannaadi what pairings do you ship?

_Hannaadi88_: Do you mean _moi_? In any case, I love FrUk. I also have come to like a pairing that is made of Francis and someone's OC. Interesting, hm?

Francis: I see that I am in all of your pairings *snicker*

~0~

Francis: What other pairings do you like that do not involve _moi_?

_Hannaadi88_: Uh, well. . . England and Hong Kong? *shrug*

~0~

**Jayjane**: _Salut mon cher_.

Francis: _Salut_!

**Jayjane**: Sadly, _non, Je ne voyage pas beacoup_. I want to visit France the most, though.

Francis: _Pas des problem_! I will give you the grand tour myself, as I have previously offered. What would you like to see the most?

**Jayjane**: And about my ancestry.

Francis: _Oui_?

**Jayjane**: I probably get my logical thinking and bad temper from _Angleterre_, my charm, good cooking, and...um...kinks... from you, my fondness for video taping certain...things... from _Hongrie_, my um...sexuality...from _Pologne_(I'm not exactly positive of his sexuality, but by the way he acts sometimes with all that cross dressing...), and my odd kinship with animals from Canada.

Francis: *Flips hair* But of course you would get all of those things from _moi_. But by saying that you are like _Pologne_ in that particular area. . .does that mean that you are not interested in _moi_? Assuming that you are the _magnifique mademoiselle_ you have proved yourself to be, that is *wink*

**Jayjane**: And most of my fellow Americans would be surprised what they teach us in French class. :)

Francis: *smirk* Oh? What do they teach you?

**Jayjane**: _Si je couche avec toi_, can I have top? *Wink*

Francis: *places arms around her waist and whispers in ear* _Non_. Believe _moi_, it would be more pleasurable that way ;3

**Jayjane**: *Follows Francis into _son chambre à coucher_ to not be seen for a long time*

Francis: I take it that you have agreed then, _oui_? *smirks and closes the door*

~0~

_Hannaadi88_: Francis! *ponds on door*

Francis: . . . What? You are disturbing _moi_.

_Hannaadi88_: You have a show to run, _remember?_

Francis: Ah, _oui. Pardon_ ^^'

~0~

**Akane Sarumara**: _Salut_ ^^

Francis: Oh, _bonjour_! It is very nice to see you again, _mon cher_ *kisses hand*

**Akane Sarumara**: O.O *blushes madly* I think I have to talk to my dear nation for some tapes... See you in the hospital (because of probable nose-bleed XD)

Francis: May I visit you there? I promise to make you feel better ;3

**Akane Sarumara**: I think it might be safer not to ask... for both your and my physical well-being, if you know what I mean. Remember the time you wanted to invade Austria's vital regions?

Francis: ^^' _Oui_, I suppose. . .

**Akane Sarumara**: ^^" But she does have a good voice. As for mine... some say it's good, and I certainly like to use it, but I never tried to go on a stage with it yet. That reminds me... have you ever sung for public, not counting your MKC and character songs?

Francis: *nods* On occasion. At karaoke parties, mostly.

**Akane Sarumara**: As for confidence: well, yes, I know that, but sometimes, to quote someone's self-description from my fan-club: "I have Poor Confidence 3.2 installed..." *sighs*

Francis: How about I help you with it, then? After one '_Français_ lesson' with _moi_, your confidence will go up 100% *nods*

**Akane Sarumara**: Er... I am pretty sure she will rush to you, I am just not sure if you want it- I'll have to make sure she at least doesn't take a frying pan along^^". And probably come with her so that she will be civil. You and Hungary remind me... Has her personal attitude changed ever since you have a boss whose family is from her place? (Oh yes, we like to keep track of people of Hungarian origin! O.o Did I just sound like Korea? XD)

Francis: Oh, well. She has softened up a bit to _moi_, come to think of it. But not especially, though *shakes head*

**Akane Sarumara**: Anyway, I have to go now^^" _Á bientôt_ ^^

Francis: _Au revoir_! *blows kisses* My best wishes to _Hongrie_, once again!

~0~

_Hannaadi88_: How would you make her feel better?

Francis: Oh, I have my ways ;3

~0~

**Whohasyourtaco**: OI OI FRAANCE. FRANCEFRANCEFRANCE!

Francis: *chuckle* _Bienvenue, mon amie! Oui?_

**Whohasyourtaco**: Yo. I hope you are well aware of how extremely awesome you are. If not, that let me tell you: YOU ARE AWESOME. Though you remind me of my friend who tends to, uh, express her love to us a little more than necessary...

Francis: Of course I am aware of my 'awesomeness', as you put it, but _merci_. There is no such thing as expressing one's love too much, though! _Amour_ is _amour_ *nods*

**Whohasyourtaco**: Does the prospect of a Pedo!Turkey amuse you?

Francis: _Turquie_, a pedophile? *snicker* He seems to have something for _Grèce, non_?

**Whohasyourtaco**: Was Spain pedo with Romano when South Italy was under his control?

Francis: Well, he was basically more or less frustrated with Romano. But he did admit once that he found the other _mignon_. . . I do not think that he liked him when he was younger, though.

**Whohasyourtaco**: When Arthur was under your control in the ahjksewrjtge...400's? No..You were Gaul then weren't you? Yes! You were in control of England from like 1066 because some English guy died and didn't give up the crown and caused the Normandy Invasion? In the 1000's, when you had control over England, what was it like?

Francis: *smirk* _Oui_, I did control _Angleterre_ then. He resisted at first, naturally, but with _Dieu's_ help I won, but of course. Lets just say that having _Angleterre_ under your command is. . . satisfying ;3

**Whohasyourtaco**: Have you ever blown up a toaster?

Francis: Ah, _non. Et toi_?

**Whohasyourtaco**: Is there someone who represents the continents? (Antarctica? Europe? Asia?)

Francis: _Dieu merci, non_. Think about it- if each continent had a personification, each would claim full command of the countries in it, _oui_? *shiver*

**Whohasyourtaco**: When King Louis XVI was beheaded, did people really run forward and dip their handkerchiefs in his blood?

Francis: Oh Louis. . . *shakes head* Though the action is _grotesque, oui_. Some of my people did go and dip their handkerchiefs in his blood. Not one of my proudest moments, as you can tell. He was not even able to deliver a proper death speech. . .

**Whohasyourtaco**: Yeah. I so fail at History, Sarah's better at it then I am...

Francis: _Non_! You have done a pretty good job so far. I can give you some private lessons with it if you want, though *wink*

**Whohasyourtaco**: Very well then, _Au Rev_- Oh screw it. Dude, I'm Japanese/German and my accent sounds like my voice box went through a blender when I try and speak French, so I'm going to give you a hug and walk away. -hugs-

Francis: Though I am sure your voice does not sound like that, _au revoir_! Would you like something more than a hug, before you leave? ;3

~0~

_Hannaadi88_: Ew. Those people actually dipped their handkerchiefs in his blood?

Francis: *nods* _Oui_. The first time the blade fell did not even cut his neck off completely-

_Hannaadi88_: Woah, stop. Too much information ^^'

~0~

**Shinichi06**: _Salut, mon cher!~ Ca va_?

Francis: _Ca va bien, merci_!

**Shinichi06**: I want to see a submissive Francis. Please?

Francis: *tilts head* _Pourquoi_? Do you have some special scenario in mind? ;3

**Shinichi06**: So... Are you and Germany good friends now? He looks pretty good with his hair down, doesn't he?

Francis: Well, _Allemagne_ and I are on good terms these days- but one cannot simply forget completely the past. I have yet to see his hair down, though =3=;

**Shinichi06**: Oh yeah, remember the aftermath of April fools where you had to praise Arthur all day? How did it feel?

Francis: Ugh *shiver* Do not remind _moi_. Praising that disastrous cook? *shakes head* Although, praising _Angleterre_ does come in handy at times when I want to get something from him. . .*smirk*

**Shinichi06**: So, you and Arthur go streaking all over the place on Christmas?

Francis: *chuckle* _Non_. We prefer to be in the nude in our own room, though *wink* Care to join next _Noël_?

**Shinichi06**: Once when Arthur was visiting Alfred, the both of them saw a ghost, which turned out to be you. What's up with that?

Francis: Ah, well. Some things are better left unsaid *smug grin*

**Shinichi06**: Hey I see a drunk Arthur in his butler clothing over there. *points*

Francis: Oh? Where? *looks around* Come out from wherever you are! I do not want to hurt you, I only want to, uh. . . Never mind =3='

**Shinichi06**: _Adieu_~ (please send pictures, by the way. *winks*)

Francis: _Au revoir, mon cher_ *kisses hand* If you would like pictures, ask _Hongrie_. She has piles of them. . .

~0~

_Hannaadi88_: What would you do to Arthur?

Francis: Oh, nothing. Lure him into my bed? *shrug*

_Hannaadi88_: With him being drunk, wouldn't it be the opposite?

Francis: *chuckle* _Oui_, I suppose. He is quite eccentric when he's drunk *snicker*

~0~

Francis: _Salut, mon amie_.

**Whitecherry212**: Heehee! Alright I am back yet again!

Francis: _Tres bien_ *grin*

**Whitecherry212**: And well...actually I gotta turn this over to Isabella again. Pfft, she's eager ya know. ^^

Francis: _Oui_. Isabella? _Ca va_?

**Whitecherry212**: _Hola de nou Francis ... estic apostant que vostè està fent bé_. So, let me just get these questions over with.

Francis: *nods* I am fine. What may your questions be?

**Whitecherry212**: First off, congratz! You are officially married to _Anglaterra_! And yes, I mean this seriously, I have a marriage contract with his signature saying he's your wife with me. So how do you feel? Quite happy since I got him to sign right?

Francis: _Quoi_? How did you get him to sign? *blink*

**Whitecherry212**: Just wondering...how do you feel with me hanging out with like...say Gilbert or Roderich? Since he's your friend and all, and Roderich's just cool and teaching me to become an amazing musician!

Francis: *shrug* They are _mon am_is. *sly grin* How are things going on between you and _Autriche_? Tell France nii-chan everything!

**Whitecherry212**: I want to know if it is true from what everyone says about you having a secret stash of wine in a keypad locked wine cellar...

Francis: A secret stash? I do not try to hide the best drink in the world! Have you tried some of my _vin_ lately?

**Whitecherry212**: Finally since this Lizard girl wants to ask questions is, do you love me? It seems a lot of French and Spanish people just kind of ignore my people.

Francis: Oh, _mon cheri_! Of course I love you! You are _ma __soeur_, after all *hugs*

**Whitecherry212**: ~Mwahahah! I have this thing back now! So yeah...my questions...

Francis: *chuckle* _Oui, mon amie_?

**Whitecherry212**: What's your relationship with Monaco? Isn't she part of you?

Francis: My relationship with Monaco is pretty interesting *smirk* Any law that I make is passed to her leader, and if he likes it, it becomes her law as well. Needless to say, we get along quite well *nods*

**Whitecherry212**: Also, you gotta tell me who's with who at the moment! This way I can blackmail and stuff!

Francis: Ohohoho! Who would you like to know about in particular? ;3

**Whitecherry212**: _Je vous remercie de votre temps à nouveau Francis! C'est pourquoi Je t'aime! _And you better love me for breaking my normal "no French" rule!

Francis: *kisses cheek* _Pas des problem, mon cher_. And do speak _Français_ more often- it makes you sound sexy *wink*

~0~

_Hannaadi88_: So tell me- who is with Arthur right now?

Francis: _Moi_, but of course!

_Hannaadi88_: . . . No, you are not.

Francis: =3=' If I say that we are together, then we are *nods firmly*

~0~

**FrenchGirl**: _*fait la bise à Francis, un peu impressionée* Eh bien... Bien le bonjour Monsieur Bonnefoy. "^^ J'espère que vous allez bien. Je suis flattée de pouvoir communiquer de la sorte avec mon propre pays._

Francis: *kisses back* _Merci, mon cher_. I enjoy talking to my citizens as well this way.

**FrenchGirl**: _J'ai quelques questions à vous poser, si la compagnie d'une jeune femme de votre pays ne vous dérange pas... *petit sourire*_

Francis: Of course I do not mind! Ask away~

**FrenchGirl**: _Très bien, commençons._

Francis: *nods* _Oui_?

**FrenchGirl**: _Monsieur Bonnefoy... Qu'elle est votre relation avec Mademoiselle Hedervary ? Enfin, quand Dieu ne lui dit pas de vos frapper... Êtes-vous de bons amis qui partagez ensemble des... photos compromettantes ? Ou bien êtes-vous en froid sur la question du vin car elle clame à tous les vents que son "Tokay" est le meilleur des vins puisque'un de vos rois (Louis XIV) l'avait appelé "le vin des Rois, le Roi des vins" ?_

Francis: Oh, _Hongrie_ and I are on good terms now that _Dieu_ cleared things up. He simply made a little mistake. . .^^' And I do enjoy sharing pictures with her occasionally. In fact, I usually supply her with subjects to film ;3

**FrenchGirl**: _Ensuite... J'aimerais en savoir plus sur vos relations avec l'Autriche. Je sais que pas mal de vos Rois ont épousé une Autrichienne... Était-ce là une occasion pour approcher Roderich ?_

Francis: *smirk* _Oui_, with all of the negotiations with _Austriche's_ leaders, I did spend 'quality time' with him. He was angry about _Marie Antoinette_, though. *shakes head* I had to pacify him *wink*

**FrenchGirl**: _Pourquoi appeler tous vos oiseau "Pierre" ? C'est un peu étrange d'appeler une volière entière du même nom, non ?_

Francis: Hm. I never thought about it. I suppose I simply like the name *nods* Also, there have been many discoveries about birds- mostly geese and owls- by Christian Moullec in St. Pierre. . .

**FrenchGirl**: _J'aime le "couple" que vous formez avec Ludwig depuis la formation de la CECA (Communauté Européenne du Charbon et de l'Acier). Je sais que ce fut dur pour vous deux de surmonter une haine mutuelle, et, de votre côté, de tendre la main à celui que vous considériez comme un "ennemi héréditaire". *à voix basse* ...Vous avez conclu au lit avec Ludwig ? Ou bien vous a t-il dissuadé de l'approcher avec son grand fouet ?_

Francis: *pout* One must not forget their past, but it should not stop them from making their future. Ludwig's form of operation in bed does allure _moi_, I have to admit *grin* It's different. What do you think of bondage? *pleasant smile*

**FrenchGirl**: _Vous-entendez-vous bien avec Vash ? Il est votre voisin après tout... Mais personne ne parle de votre relation !_

Francis: Well, _Suisse_ is pretty. . . protective, to say the least. He shot me once for simply taking a picture of him in his pajamas. . . *grumble* And no matter how much I try, he will not let _moi_ into his bed, nor into his affections. *sigh* What do you think I should do to woo him?

**FrenchGirl**: _Et pourquoi personne ne parle des victoires française, à la guerre ? Cela m'attriste. Par exemple, en 1791, la Bataille de Valmy ! Vous avez, avec une armée de débutants, vaincu la Prusse et l'Autriche coalisée contre vous ! On devrait plus en parler !_

Francis: *nods enthusiastically* I couldn't agree more, _mon ch_e_r_! Where is the _Français_ pride? =3=' You can help by learning your history well and then be able to tell about _mon_ victories. _Vive la France_!

**FrenchGirl**: _Je vous remercie profondément de bien vouloir répondre à ces quelques questions, en espérant ne pas trop vous avoir fait perdre votre précieux temps... *baisse la tête* Et... Que diriez-vous un jour d'aller dîner ensemble ? Il paraît que vous êtes un véritable cordon-bleu._

Francis: *smirk* Dinner would be _fabuleux, mon cher_. How about you come over some time and I can cook us some dinner? Desert will be extremely worthwhile ;3

**FrenchGirl**: _Aurevoir_ !

Francis: _Adieu, mon amie_ *kisses hand*

~0~

Francis: Ah, it is nice to speak to a fellow countryman . . .

_Hannaadi88_: You mean woman.

Francis: _Oui_, I do.

_Hannaadi88_: I really detest the fact that most references are male =3='

Francis: *shrug* That is the way the world is, _mon amie_.

_Hannaadi88_: I don't like you *sticks out tongue*

~0~

**Cattiechaos**: Hello Francis!

Francis: _Bonjour_!

**Cattiechaos**: Straight to business today, as I am writing something about you and wish and I want it to be fabulous. _Êtes-vous prêt_?

Francis: _Oui_, I am ready. What would you like to ask?

**Cattiechaos**: What is your biggest regret, in the context of taking action against another country? (Or not taking action.)

Francis: I have many regrets, _mon cher_. One of them is not being able to fully enforce the treaty of Versailles. *sigh* If I and the other countries had kept an eye on Ludwig, perhaps the whole war would have never happened. . .

**Cattiechaos**: I'm a huge history buff, so what's your favorite historical event?

Francis: My favorite? _Amerique's_ revolution, but of course! It was time for _Angleterre _to learn his place *nods*

**Cattiechaos**: History is really tragic sometimes. What is one event that always brings tears to your eyes?

Francis: The past is full of scars that are best healed than provoked. One of my many scars is the death of _Jeanne d'Arc_. You know of her, _oui_?

**Cattiechaos**: Other than England, who is the one country that you'd like to spend more time with/get to know better?

Francis: Lately, someone has been telling _moi_ that Canada has been feeling lonely. I feel it my duty as his father to go and visit him. Care to join? The more the merrier~

**Cattiechaos**: What are your thoughts on Napoleon Bonaparte?

Francis: A genius. A pure genius. The whole world should regret his exile and death *pout*

**Cattiechaos**: Finally...why do you place everything on "the will of _Deux_"? Do you believe in taking responsibility for your actions?

Francis: Do you mean '_Dieu_'? I-I do not place all of _mon_ actions on his will! He simply should be credited for his decisions, _non_? *shaky laugh*

**Cattiechaos**: As an (aspiring) future diplomat, I've been familiarizing myself with world leaders ~ what do you think of your President Sarkozy? It didn't seem to be a big deal when his wife left him (oh the troubles of _l'amour_!) but when he married an actress/singer, everyone was really upset. And now the unemployment rate is at its highest! Oh _pitié_, what can be done?

Francis: *frown* True. Too true. Most people find it better to criticize other people's private affairs than their own. With the whole situation with Grèce today, and how it is affecting us all. . ._C'est__ terrible_. I will have to lower the amount of vacation days per year and have my people work more hours to be able to make up for their personal losses. Economy has never been easy *sigh*

**Cattiechaos**: That's all for today Francis. Sorry the questions were so gung-ho! I'm in a writer's ruthless research-gathering mode ^_^' *hugs* :3

Francis: *hugs back* _Non_, it is fine. You have a bright mind, and you are using it- no harm done. As long as you visit _moi_ again, that is *wink*

**Cattiechaos**: _Au revoir_ for now! ~

Francis: *blows kisses* _Adieu_!

~0~

* * *

**UPDATED! **

_Liens Utiles & Traductions_

_Marina Nya's Profile_: http:/www .fanfiction . net/u/2090172/Marina_Nyah

_'_Ask Alfred': http:/www .fanfiction. net/s/5886713/1/Ask_Alfred

_'_Ask Matthew_'_: http:/www .fanfiction. net/s/5892526/1/Ask_Matthew

'Ask England': http:/www .fanfiction. net/s/5901329/1/

'Ask Hungary': http:/www .fanfiction. net/s/5900736/1/

'Ask Italy': http:/www .fanfiction. net/s/5904828/1/

'Ask Ivan': http:/www .fanfiction. net/s/5901592/1/

'Ask Japan': http:/www .fanfiction. net/s/5903855/1/

'Ask Poland': http:/www .fanfiction. net/s/5903430/1/

'Ask The Asian': http:/www .fanfiction. net/s/5902046/1/

'Ni Hao China': http:/www .fanfiction. net/s/5893186/1/

'Prussian Q&A': http:/www .fanfiction. net/s/5892854/1/

'Ask The Axis Powers': http:/www .fanfiction. net/s/5902245/1/Ask_The_Axis_Powers

'Ask Austria!': http:/www .fanfiction. net/s/5911757/1/Ask_Austria

'Ask Natalia': http:/www .fanfiction. net/s/5927002/1/Ask_Natalia

'Ask Ukraine and Belgium': http:/www .fanfiction. net/s/5912428/1/Ask_Ukraine_and_Belgium

'Ask Arthur': http:/www .fanfiction. net/s/5914992/1/Ask_Arthur

'Ask Tino': http:/www .fanfiction. net/s/5914524/1/Ask_Tino

'Ask The Little Asians': http:/www .fanfiction. net/s/5920101/1/Ask_the_Little_Asians

'Ask Wang Yao, aru!': http:/www .fanfiction. net/s/5921032/1/Ask_Wang_Yao_aru

'Ask Korea': http:/www. fanfiction. net/s/5911574/1/Ask_Korea

'Ask The Baltics': http:/www .fanfiction. net/s/5906937/1/Ask_the_Baltics

'Ask Russia and Lithuania!': http:/www. fanfiction. net/s/5897656/1/Ask_Russia_and_Lithuania

'Ask Spain!': http:/www .fanfiction. net/s/5918728/1/Ask_Spain

'Ask Switzerland': http:/www .fanfiction. net/s/5915495/1/Ask_Switzerland

'Ask Ivan's Sisters': http:/www .fanfiction. net/s/5913829/1/Ask_Ivans_Sisters

'Ask The Philippines': http:/www .fanfiction. net/s/5920186/1/Ask_the_Philippines

'Ask Berwald!': http:/www .fanfiction. net/s/5931793/1/bAsk_b_Berwald

'Ask Peter': http:/www .fanfiction. net/s/5930442/1/bAsk_b_Peter

'Ask Greece': http:/www .fanfiction. net/s/5938939/1/bAsk_b_Greece

'Ask Germany': http:/www .fanfiction. net/s/5946508/1/bAsk_b_Germany

'Ask GSA!': http:/www .fanfiction. net/s/5914441/1/bAsk_b_GSA

'Ask Prussia!': http:/www .fanfiction. net/s/5911337/1/bAsk_b_Prussia

'Ask France': http:/www .fanfiction. net/s/5986104/1/bAsk_b_France

'Ask America': http:/www .fanfiction. net/s/5932144/1/bAsk_b_America

'Ask Scotland': http:/www .fanfiction. net/s/5939979/1/bAsk_b_Scotland

'Ask Connecticut': http:/www .fanfiction. net/s/5914045/1/bAsk_b_Connecticut

'Hetalia Q&A': http:/www .fanfiction. net/s/5074851/1/Hetalia_QA

'Ask Vietnam': http:/www .fanfiction. net/s/5935587/1/bAsk_b_Vietnam

'Ask Korea': http:/www .fanfiction. net/s/5911574/1/bAsk_b_Korea

'Ask Ludwig': http:/www .fanfiction. net/s/6023066/1/bAsk_b_Ludwig

-If your 'Ask Hetalia!' fic does not appear in the list, please contact moi. There are so many 'Ask' fics today, I cannot keep track of them all ;A; Sorry if many do not appear- I will add them eventually ^^'-

...

-You know how much time it takes to translate these things? Just use Google Translate =3=-


	12. Pour Votre Attention!

-Super quick update-

*bites lip* To all those who have been asking when I will update- I am right now halfway through all of the questions, researching and stuff. I know, I haven't answered anything for over hald a year (I think), but I will make it up to you all *hearts* …That is, Francis will. Don't tell me I didn't warn you, though =3='

The next update should be towards the middle of this week. I'm looking forward to it, don't know about you *grin*

-Hannaadi88


	13. Poisson d'avril

_Ask Francis_

~0~

_Episode 11_

* * *

**akane sarumara**: _Salut_ ^^

Francis: _Bonjour, ma cherie_! Are you still in the hospital? *worried glance_* J'espere que non._ But if so, my offer still stands ;3 I shall visit you, _oui_?

**akane sarumara**: Of course you can! J-just make sure Hungary doesn't find out... she can be protective as hell sometimes. A-and... could you bring some food as well? ^^" You can see I like my stomach a lot... *a bit ashamed of being a hopeless gourmet, but dying to try proper French cuisine- the homemade version, that is. Homemade is always better than restaurant-made, for her at least*

Francis: *chuckle_* Mais bien sur_! I wouldn't dare show up without a proper meal. What is your preference? Though, I'm sure you'd love anything I'd make. Special for you, but of course *wink*

**akane sarumara**: Songs remind me: I listened to a couple of Eurovision Song Contest songs this year, and... I don't understand. I liked yours a lot, and Lithuania's and Poland's for example, but Germany's... *sigh* Oh well. I hope Hungary can take part next year ^^ (we weren't there, claiming we didn't have the money...) Even though I'm aching to see that good old "_Jeux Sans Frontieres_" newly begun...

Francis: You're talking about last year's, _oui_? With _Allemange's_ 'Satellite' by Lena. It won, though, so I suppose enough people liked it *nods solemnly* I did hear that _Hongrie_ is participating this year! *grin* Do you like Kati Wolf's entry? And _oui_*snicker* That was quite a show. I won three times, did you know? *smirk*

**akane sarumara**: H-help me? *blushes* Thank, I appreciate and accept it ^^

Francis: _Tres bien_! *flashes grin* Well, then. How has your _Francais_?  
**  
akane sarumara**: Sooo... A couple of questions again, since the fic reminded me of some^^

Francis: Ask away~

**akane sarumara**: Do you nations argue about wine? I mean, you, the Italy twins, Portugal, Spain, Hungary (*shows V-sign*), even Germany (by the Rhine) and America (California) produces some high-quality ones, as well as probably a loads of other nations I forgot. (We owe that to Rome-jii for the most part, I understand.)

Francis: Well… there isn't much of a reason to argue, really, since everyone knows _mon vin_ is the _fameux_. But there is an international competition every year! There are even special wines Olympics. My wines win most of the time, naturally *smirk*

**akane sarumara**: Usually, when countries are anthropomorphic, they somehow often turn out to be... females. (Like "Mother Russia", or even your native name) Yet most of you are males. Does it bug you?

Francis: Hmm… Somewhat, _oui_. After all, the world needs more women *dramatic sigh* What other beautiful beings are there out there that I may woo..?

**akane sarumara**: Any comments about the suffragettes? (I understand they were more common and radical at Arthur's and Alfred's, but still, the word itself came from you ^^)

Francis: Well! I am proud to say that I was the _treizieme_ country to allow women to vote. With Jeanne one of the most noted women in history, I would find it hard to deny any _femme Francaise_her rights *nods*

**akane sarumara**: And being renown for your revenges as well as your love of amour... what was the longest time you had to wait till you had the opportunity came to strike back?

Francis: *dark chuckle* Oh, it is still coming into play, _ma cherie_. Just wait and see… wait and see…

**akane sarumara**: This is no question, and is for both you, Francis, and you, Hannaadi88: I think I might use the "Hungary becomes France's adoptive mother" scenario in a fic, if you approve of course ^^

Francis: Ah, _mais bien sur_! *flips hair* _Hongrie _may mother me as much as she wants… *wink* That applies to you as well, you know… ;3 *blows kiss*

**akane sarumara**: *catches a kiss and sends one as well* _Á bientôt _^^

~0~

_Hannaadi88_: *pointed look* Francis…oh whatever. If you are still interested in the idea, Akane, then you have both of our permission to use it :D

Francis: …you don't have to tell her that. Wasn't my answer good enough? *huff*

_Hannaadi88_: No.

~0~

Francis: Ah, _bienvenue_! It's nice to see you again~

**L.E-chan-Hetalia-DN-fangirl**: O.O

Francis: ^^' _Nouveau_?

**L.E-chan-Hetalia-DN-fangirl**: _K_- _KAS_! (Lithuanian for 'WHAT!)

Francis: 'Kas'… well, you learn a new thing every day! *grin*

**L.E-chan-Hetalia-DN-fangirl**: True, and Snails and Frogs are NOT food. *Shudder*

Francis: *huff* _Pardonnez moi_? I can assure you, they are not only food- but gourmet. _Lituanie_ thinks so, at least…

**L.E-chan-Hetalia-DN-fangirl****:**HE DID? Actually that's quite logical.

Francis: *chuckle* _Mais bien sur_. All I say makes complete sense~

**L.E-chan-Hetalia-DN-fangirl**: I- I'm sorry, I'm Underage for 'love-making' and it would go against what I believe in.

Francis: *lifts brow* I see then. What pity *sigh* Still, perhaps a chaste kiss for consolation? *wink* After all, you did lie to me about Belarus…

**L.E-chan-Hetalia-DN-fangirl**: I did scare her. *Belarus is tied to a chair and is scared out of her mind* ^^

Francis: *blink* … *takes a step back* Ah_, o-oui_.

**L.E-chan-Hetalia-DN-fangirl**: I plan on learning French when I go back to school. *Is home schooled* I can say 'Hello' in 10 languages!

Francis: _Tres bien_! *grins* _la langue de l'amour. Et pourvet- tu?_ *tilts head*

**L.E-chan-Hetalia-DN-fangirl:**

English - Hello!  
Russian - _Privet!_

Lithuanian - _Sveiki!  
_French - _Bonjour!  
_German - _Guten Tag!  
_Chinese - _Ni Hao!  
_Hebrew - _Shalon!_ *doesn't know how to spell it*  
Japanese - _Konnichiwa!_  
Italian - _Ciao!_  
Spanish - _Hola!_

Francis: *claps* _Tu faites bien_! Care to visit me next time as well? I can teach you… a whole different language *wink*

**L.E-chan-Hetalia-DN-fangirl:** _DAS VEDANEYA_! You bet I'll be back!

Francis: Mm, I'll be looking forward to it~

~0~

Francis: Well, don't you think that was impressive? '_Salut'_ in _dix langues_?

_Hannaadi88_: Actually… for someone who speaks Hebrew herself, that 'shalon' should be '_shalom_'. But that was probably a simple spelling mistake or something! **nods**

Francis: '_Shalom_'… what does it mean, _viennent d 'y penser_?

_Hannaadi88_: 'Peace' ^^

Francis: *snicker* Yeah right.

_Hannaadi88_: Shut up! *slaps*

Francis: *nurses injured cheeks* Fine, _je suis desole_. Onto the next question!

~0~

Francis: Ah! _Salut_! *kisses cheek* Did you enjoy our… _rendez- vous_?

**TheEvilMuffinToaster**: I liked it. A lot. I approve.

Francis: _Tres bien_- I approve as well *smirk* Ah, _oui_- you wanted to know if _Angleterre_ ever wore a bra, right?

**TheEvilMuffinToaster**: AND YES I WANT THE ANSWER TO THAT. What size was he? -smirk-

Francis: Oh, you'd be surprised how good one could look with such a small cup, believe me *grin* I have pictures! I could send them to you if you'd like, as _ma amie_ ;3

**TheEvilMuffinToaster**: What's your opinion on the situation with Israeli?

Francis: Israeli? *tilts head* Oh, you mean Israel! Well, which situation exactly are you talking about? There are many… situations.

**TheEvilMuffinToaster**: Do you secretly laugh every time Hong Kong blows up firecrackers and scares the crap out of England?

Francis: *snicker* You'd laugh too if you could see his expression.

**TheEvilMuffinToaster**: Have you ever taken a bath with England and not done anything?

Francis: *raises brow* _Mais bien sur_! I was the one who raised _Angleterre,_ after all. It would be terrible of me to take advantage of an unaware child. Though… there were some situations that tested my limits *averts gaze*

**TheEvilMuffinToaster**: I NOTICED THAT HESITANCE. How can you not know the location of your own statue? Tsk.

Francis: *pout* Well, _Amerique_ is so big! …in more places than one *smirk* In any case, how am I supposed to know where everything is? Besides, there is a miniature _Statue de la Liberte _right here, near the Seine. Whatever more would one want? *dreamy gaze*

**TheEvilMuffinToaster**: The Seven Years war was the other name for the French and Indian War wasn't it?

Francis: *nods* It is generally referred to as such, _oui._

**TheEvilMuffinToaster**: Do you sometimes forget the existence of Canada?

Francis: *blink* Cana- oh! Of course not! H-how could I forget the existence of my own child? ^^'

**TheEvilMuffinToaster**: But, what about Antarctica? Antarctica is not a nation, _oui?_ Wouldn't they be personified as well? And then there is the matter of Australia...

Francis_: L'Antarctique_ is not a nation, _oui_, but a continent. She does not have an official personification like _moi_, but some fans out there have created a character for her, I believe. _L'Australie_, on the other hand, is both a country and a continent, just like _Amerique_.

**TheEvilMuffinToaster**: During the 400's, were you Gaul or would Gaul technically by considered your 'parent'? (By parent I mean like the country's actual parent, for example, Ancient Greece and Ancient Egypt?)

Francis: _Mon pere… oui_, just like most modern nations, I had someone who came before me. Before _Grand- Pere_ _Rome_ conquered _pere Gaul_, that is. A little bit after that, I was born. I didn't have much contact with him, taken to live with _Rome_ and all. I would have liked to, though.

**TheEvilMuffinToaster**: ...fine. You can have one picture. They came out awesome btw. -hands over picture- Stupid face.

Francis: *glances at picture* … *smirk* How about another round, _ma chere_? ;3

~0~

_Hannaadi88_: XD She's quite entertaining, isn't she?

Francis: *secretive smile* Oui, she is. In many more ways that one.

_Hannaadi88_: …okay I don't want to know. Next.

~0~

**Gosangoku**: Yo. -does lame peace sign!-

Francis: _Bonjour_! *grins, grabs hand and kisses it* Your smile still supposed to be _effroyable?_ ;3

**Gosangoku**: Yes, you should fear it. SO FEAR IT. :I

Francis: *pout* But it's so lovely. Try as you can; you can't hide your _belle_side of yours forever.

**Gosangoku**: -sputters!- I-I assure I am definitely as mean as I seem! -scowls!- Nothing anyone says can prove otherwise!

Francis: Try me *smirk* I should get your friend to help me…

**Gosangoku**: -facepalm!- Then I blame you entirely for his French-ness. Perhaps I can ship him there in a crate... -sniggers!-

Francis: I would love nothing better *grin* …do make sure he does an Aids test before you send him to me. One has to be careful when it comes to foreign goods *nods wisely*

**Gosangoku**: Che, whatever! -waves hand dismissively!- If you're wise, then prove it. -blank stare!-

Francis: I-I will! …*pauses* _Je suis intelligent, croyez-moi_… More than you, in any case *huff*

**Gosangoku**: I can guess, since there's such a huge gap between how long you live compared to humans... :c

Francis: Hmm. Well, _oui._ It's just one of the burdens _on_ nations have to bear. That only gives you more of a reason to address me as your superior *gleams*

**Gosangoku**: It is not fitting at all, I assure you! Perhaps I shall call you Kaeru! -grins!-

Francis: …*raises brow* 'Kaeru'? _Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire_?

**Gosangoku**: I was about to defend his spying abilities, but... I don't think I can... but he did look rather cute spying. Looked like a pokémon. -tries not to laugh!- Ah! If you were a pokémon, which would you be? -eyes sparkle!- (So I like pokémon. Shush. =3=)

Francis: _Angelterre,_ looking like a pokemon? *chuckle* Never thought of it that way. Perhaps I can get him to dress up next time as- ah, well, _oui. Mon favori_ pokemon? I would have to say Smoochum. There is something especially endearing about him… *grin*

**Gosangoku**: -raises eyebrows!- You want to get into a fight with me? All right, get ready to be hospitalized~ -beams!-

Francis: *takes a step back* _Q-que_? Um, _non_! Not that I mind your hands on me, but I was supposed to visit Akane Sarumara in the _hopital_. It wouldn't do if we were both there ':D Unless you are willing to make us some food? …oh wait, forget it. You're _Britannique _*pointed look*

**Gosangoku**: Eat the bloody scone! =3=; I'm not /that/ bad of a cook despite being English... I made cupcakes a few days ago, and they were fine! -sulks!- ... -jumps on and shoves the scone in his mouth!- Wahahaha!

Francis: *gags* Are you trying to poison _moi_? =_= *shakes head* You better get a start on re-learning your _Francais_. Perhaps it will improve your taste as well *hopeful look*

**Gosangoku**: I-I don't /need/ help! And who says I /want/ to relearn it? -blushes and sulks!- Go 'way.

Francis: Ah, but you _do _*smiles and pecks cheek*

**Gosangoku**: Yes, fear my parting smile as well~ :)

Francis: Leaving already? *sigh* Very well, then. I'm not going to fear anything until you give me a valid reason… how about discussing the possibilities over dinner? ;3

~0~

_Hannaadi88:_ You aren't supposed to be hitting on guests, Frenchie *headdesk*

Francis: *puffs out cheeks* I can't help if they are-

_Hannaadi88_: Yeah, yeah, save it. Just mind your tongue, will you?

~0~

Francis: Mm, _bienvenue ma amie_! *caresses cheek_* Comment ca va_?

**Sybil Corvax**: Again, _bonjour_. I'm pleased to be speaking with you again. I'm fairly well, though honestly today could have been better. I'm just tired…

Francis: *worried frown* That's not good. You should get more rest, _cherie_.

**Sybil Corvax**: Oh, don't worry. I'm relaxed now. It just takes a bit sometimes *smiles*. Trust me, ask my friends. I'm most relaxed around them and it's very much obvious there.

Francis: …*sighs_* Amende_. Just don't pressure yourself. I can help you release the tension, though, if you'd like *grin*

**Sybil Corvax**: My opinion on the matter of what's happening in the Middle East? Personally, I think that the whole thing is wrong really. Especially since it's leading to a whole lot of prejudice across the world regarding the people who have origins in those particular countries. Though, I suppose it's natural for people to have bias and judgments especially since the situation is rather out of hand. I still don't agree with it. I hardly remember why this entire mess started to begin with. Why must people always fight?

Francis: There isn't quite an answer for that, _ma amour_ ^^' Humans shall be humans, with their imperfections, though we nations are hardly perfect either. Let me just say this- until someone learns to give in, nothing will happen. And the chances for that happening are quite slim. Take _Angleterre _and I, for example. Fighting until the bitter end… *laughs dryly*

**Sybil Corvax**: *grins slyly* Oh, I'm sure that's true and I would love to check it out ;)

Francis: *licks lower lip* Nothing is stopping you.

**Sybil Corvax**: I find it sweet that you can set your differences aside in order to look out for each other. Especially since you always go back to fighting afterwards. I'm sure that deep down, _Angleterre_ enjoys the times that you work together. Even though he definitely wouldn't admit such a thing.

Francis: _Tu le penses vraiment_? *hopeful glance*

**Sybil Corvax**: I would love to come with you to see him. The more the merrier, after all. Am I wrong in saying that?

Francis: Not at all *smiles softly* I'm sure he'd enjoy the visit tremendously.

**Sybil Corvax**: Romeo and Juliet? That isn't one I have read yet, though I plan to. I'm one of those types of people who love the works of Shakespeare. I find him purely genius. My favourites consist of "As You Like It", "Hamlet", and "Macbeth". Note, two of those three are tragedies…the best of stories end as such.

Francis: *raises brow* You haven't read Romeo _et_ Juliet yet? The ultimate story of _l'amour_? You must! But Macbeth is quite the tragedy *nods* What is your opinion of the role of fate and destiny in the story? Does man have control over his own life, or is he lead by his fortune, sentenced before his birth? …I wonder if it applies to nations as well *ponders*

**Sybil Corvax**: Ah, so now my question. Um, let's see…oh!

Francis_: Oui_?

**Sybil Corvax**: Whenever you feel down or upset or just have a bad day, what do you do to make yourself feel better?

Francis: To tell you the truth, I usually call _Angleterre_, as strange as it sounds *chuckle* He knows somehow when I'm simply joking with him or serious and just in need of a good hug. What do you do? *tilts head*

**Sybil Corvax**: Not the best of questions, but it is an answer I would enjoy having.

Francis: Not at all! I'd answer anything for you, _ma chere_.

**Sybil Corvax**: So, until next time, Francis. _Au revoir_ *winks and blows kiss*

Francis: _Oui, __jusqu'à__la prochaine fois_ *pecks lips*

~0~

_Hannaadi88_: You know, I just finished learning Macbeth in school!

Francis: Hm, _oui_?

_Hannaadi88_: *nods* Then my class went to see the production of it. It was so weird- every actor had a different accent XD

Francis: Any _Francais _accent? *grin*

_Hannaadi88_: Er, no.

Francis: A waist of time, then =3=

~0~

Francis: _Bonjour, ma amie_! *sad smile*

**RAS144**: Please don't be sad, it makes me wanna cry T.T

Francis: _O-oui_! I wouldn't want to make you cry! *smiles and pecks cheek*

**RAS144**: God didn't mean to hurt you, h…he just wanted to reunite the twins. T-then when he realized Arthur was a horrible father, he allowed you to play the part of America and England's dying relationship (Treaty of Paris remember?)

Francis: *sigh* _Vrai. Angleterre_had a hard time talking to me since then, though *muses aloud*

**RAS144**: In my opinion, you're twice the man England could ever hope to be. You were a better father too.

Francis: _Merci! _*blushes slightly* You're right though, of course. Only a real man would earn the right to talk to such a pretty _femm_e as _tu_ ;3

**RAS144**: Off topic, Is Bermuda's magic stronger than England's ? After all, Bermuda triangle IS a powerful force.

Francis: An interesting question *raises brow* Seeing that _Angleterre_ hasn't been able to do much with that silly magic stick of his so far, my vote would be _Bermudes_.

**RAS144**: You have influenced America! After all, Louisiana is basically your illegitimate child! ^.^

Francis: *looks around and places a finger to her lips* Shh! What the world doesn't know won't hurt it ':D

**RAS144**: Is Florida a boy, girl, or America's….. Since you have visited there, and deny sleeping with him, I wouldn't think Florida was…..America's "thingy" *blushing*

Francis: Heh. *smirk* I'll leave it to your imagination. I could take you there someday, if you'd like *wink*

**RAS144**: *Crying about you and Canada* So sad. :'(

Francis: Oh, _ma amour_ *pulls closer* Hush. No use dwelling on the past. You wouldn't want to end up a crinkled old man like _Angleterre_!

**RAS144**: Do you hate England, after all the crap he had put you through. *Scared of what the answer would be*

Francis: *taken aback* _Puis-je le hais_? … Well, you see… I…. *sigh* No, I don't hate him. Not completely, at any rate ':D

**RAS144**: I don't know if this would make better, I hope so: http:/Shade- Wolf73. deviantart .com/art/RAPE-143190879?q=favby%3Aruamsa144%2F39650768&qo=0

Francis: Unfortunately, I can't see it *pouts and hugs* I have you here, though, and that is all I need~

**RAS144**: Bye! :'( I still feel sad…..

Francis: ;A; _A-au revoir_… and don't feel sad! Your smile is the most beautiful thing out there- share it with the world *wink*

**RAS144**: Can I get another kiss?

Francis: _Mais bien sur!_ *kisses hand* Or were you talking of something else, perhaps…? ;3

~0~

_Hannaadi88_: Did you know I wanted to be the first pilot to fly over the Bermuda Triangle successfully when I was younger? *beams*

Francis: *yawns* That's nice.

_Hannaadi88_: *punches* Show more interest, idiot *huff*

~0~

**Lily Aerith**: Hello again, France Nii-chan!

Francis: _Bonjour!_ *grins and kisses hand* It's nice seeing you again~

**Lily Aerith**: I'll get straight to the questions since there are a lot this time. I hope that it doesn't trouble you though.

Francis: *waves hand* Of course not. Go on.

**Lily Aerith**: Do you know why England decided to be a pirate when he was younger? *tilts head* Why would he do such things to people? Especially poor Spain!

Francis: Well, _Angleterre_ was never really a pirate- he was a privateer. But he was a conquer, not as successful as I, _mais bien sur_. Nevertheless… it was a time in which he expanded his empire. By sea *nods at the memory* _Espagne_ didn't have that good of a time, though ^^' We did spend quite a lot of time in the bars because of it *chuckles*

**Lily Aerith**: I have a friend who is very, very, very young. She's become sexually active way too early in my and my friends' opinion. She's also a heart breaker. Do you have any ideas as to how to lessen her sexual appetite? I've tried scaring her from sex and scaring her with talk of pedophilia...it helps that my friend can do a creepy voice impression of a cartoon pedophile.

Francis: *frowns* While spreading your love is **tres** important, there is a suitable age for it. If she is under sixteen, depending on where you live, she is not legally allowed to have intercourse with others. Otherwise, she should be able to make her own decisions for her body and the only thing you can do is make minor suggestions while respecting her choices. I'd suggest finding her weaknesses and relating them to her sexual activeness. Is she scared of illness, or very aware of her external beauty? Tell her about the risks applying to both her health and appearances if not done correctly. Try to appeal to her as her friend, who cares about her. _Bonne chance!_

**Lily Aerith**: I read recently that you had a couple of paintings stolen from your museums, are you okay? I heard they were some very important and very expensive pieces of art.

Francis: _Oui, je suis ca va_ *mutters bitterly* I can understand why one would want my art, it is glorious after all. But to go as far as to steal it…

**Lily Aerith**: I remember reading that you like irises more than lilies...D: *crosses arms* why is that? ;_;

Francis: *smirk* No flower is prettier than you, _ma chere_. Don't worry. The Iris is my national flower, though- _mon fleur de lis_.

**Lily Aerith**: I realized during concert practice, a lot of the music terms sound foreign. My teacher tells me the terms are mostly French. So did the written work of sheet music develop from you? *starry eyes* I play the flute in concert because I love the elegance of it's sound.

Francis: _La flute, oui?_ *claps* _Tres bien_! It is indeed an elegant instrument. Did you know that the earliest flute man has discovered was found in a cave in my home? *smug smile* It dates about thirty-thousand years ago, and was made of bone. The flute as we know it today, though, was reinvented in central Asia about five-thousand years ago, and made out of wood *nods* In any case, non *chuckle* Pope Gregory invented the music sheets. The actual music comes from _divers pays_.

**Lily Arith**: Most of my favorite songs are in Japanese...but I realized...my favorite song, although mostly in Japanese, has French lyrics at the beginning and end. It's a song about love too! ^^

Francis: Oh, _n'est ce pas_? What is it called? *curious*

**Lily Aerith**: Well, that's all I have for you THIS time, France Nii-chan.*curtsies* Thank you again ^_^

Francis: _De rein, ma cherie_ *blows kiss*

~0~

_Hannaadi88:_ Quite the counselor, Francis *snicker* Maybe we should just re-name this as 'Dear Francis'.

Francis: *narrows eyes* Is there something wrong with that?

_Hannaadi88_: …n-no! *intimidated* Er, next! ':D

~0~

**Dancing Flurry**: Ah, _Bonjour _Francis!

Francis: *tilts head* _Salut, ma amie! Comment ca va_?

**Dancing Flurry**: _Je em demandais si je pouvais te demander quelque questions!_

Francis: Ah_, mais bien sur!_*makes a 'come hither' sign*

**Dancing Flurry**: _Que je suis honourer de vous parler_! 8D

Francis: *kisses hand* The pleasure is all mine ;3

**Dancing Flurry**: Lol, Frenchies will invade.

Francis: Successfully, if I might add *smirk*

~0~

_Hannaadi88_: It's hardly an honor talking with you *huff*

Francis: And it is with you? *raises brow*

_Hannaadi88_: Well, yeah! I'm the awesome one of us two! :D

Francis: …*shakes head* _Americaine…_

_~0~_

Francis: _Bienvenue, ma amie_.

**AsianTwinkiesFTW**: If I was a little too crazy last time, I apologize. Alfred gave me some soda, and y'know how those are chock-full of caffeine and sugar. :\

Francis: *kisses hand gently* Not at all_, ma amour_. I love you just the way you are ;3

**AsianTwinkiesFTW**: Anyways, hello, France! :D How are you today?

Francis: Mm, _je suis ca va __aujourd'hui, merci. Et toi?__  
_  
**AsianTwinkiesFTW**: And seriously, who would report this? :C Why ruin something so many people enjoy? I MEAN IT'S YOU FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! )BD

Francis: *eyes widen and grabs hands* _Mais bien sur_! You speak the truth! *flips hair*

**AsianTwinkiesFTW**: Y'know, when your head gets chopped off after the guillotine whooshes down and slices it off like butter. :3 And ew. Cutting yourself (if I read your worried glance correctly) is disgusting. People who do such things to themselves... they need some parental/friend/professional help. D:

Francis: *nods slowly* …._Oui. Bien_. I wouldn't want you to do something like that to yourself. _Americains_do have some severe self-esteem issues, as I have been notified *nods importantly*

**AsianTwinkiesFTW:** Oh man, it's kind of funny you should say that, because America is the fattest and most health-insane country in the world. (Based on general view... I think.) So yeah. I think he works out, but never really gains/loses weight. :\

Francis: *smirk* He should just try my diet. And then celebrate on the beach with his new bikini- I mean swimsuit =3=

**AsianTwinkiesFTW**: ... celebrate with a beach party? ALRIGHT! Invite all your friends! Wear appropriate clothing! No nudity! No lewd comments! Just pure fun-in-the-sun!

Francis: Appropriate clothing being of my choice_, oui?_;3

**AsianTwinkiesFTW:** ... good Lord that sounded like a commercial. -_-;;

Francis: …It did, didn't it? *chuckle* You have a future in advertisement, _ma chere_. And as a _riche_ _amant_~

**AsianTwinkiesFTW**: Lover? Hmm. Maybe in a couple years? ;D But right now, no. XD;

Francis: *Pecks cheek* I can't wait. Just none of those dangerous chopsticks_, oui?_

**AsianTwinkiesFTW**: Yes. Well... kind of. I was trying to reach the last piece of orange chicken, but someone else got to it before me. What ensued was an epic Chopstick Battle in which jabs, pokes, and swipes flew. Sadly, the orange chicken fell to the floor in the midst of the fight. ;A; So yeah, I guess they're kinda destructive. (Unless we aim for the eyes or nose. Then get ready for the pain. And/or blindness. o_O;)

Francis: … reminds me of the time I tried to make an alliance with _Chine _*averts gaze* _Amerique_was more willing…

**AsianTwinkiesFTW**: ... Oh man. O_o You and Alfred toge-just... o-o;; STICK TO ENGLAND PLEASE. -_- I do NOT need to hear you guys. STICK. TO. ARTHUR. PLEASE. -_-;

Francis: As the personification of _l'amour_, it would be a sin for me to dedicate my attention to only one person! I have enough love to share with everyone *blows kiss*

**AsianTwinkiesFTW**: ... Ugh... just the fact that you'd mention that... O_e;; ARTHUR SHALL BE NOTIFIED. :3 (Fear the telephone.)

Francis: …. *bites lip* Y-you wouldn't… I have blackmail! *flashes out pictures*

**AsiantwinkiesFTW**: Hungary has naked pictures of EVERYONE. Except maybe Russia. But who knows? She's like the Ultimate Ninja when it comes to things like this. o-O;

Francis: _Oui,_ she is quite a _femme_. We usually trade, er, materials with each other *smirk* Food as well, come to think of it. Have you tried my _fillet mignon_yet?

**AsianTwinkiesFTW**: No, I haven't. Do you have a favorite non-French dish? 0:

Francis: Tsk. You should. And a favorite dish not of my own creation… hmm… perhaps Enchiladas *shrug* Nothing beats _Francais_ cuisine, though *beams* I swear- the things _Amerique_ makes sometimes makes is unearthly. In the bad way. Almost surpasses _Angleterre_at times *rolls eyes*

**AsianTwinkiesFTW**: People say aliens have already taken over America though. -_-

Francis: _Ils faire?_ I wouldn't be surprised… Or maybe they are just imagining things. Like _Angleterre's_fairies *snicker*

**AsianTwinkiesFTW**: I agree. They're called 'hallucinations'. :3

Francis: Well, I'm certainly not one ;P It would be interesting to be one, though, _non_?

**AsianTwinkiesFTW**: Yes. You should. :3 Have you ever been to CA? 0:

Francis: To _Californie? Mais bien sur_! They don't shove waffles down your throat there! owo

**AsianTwinkiesFTW**: WHY NOT? D8 Matthew loves waffles! D:( Waffles are the best. Ever. Hands down.

Francis: *huff* _Non. Crêpes._

**AsianTwinkiesFTW**: Why am I not surprised? So... how many mirrors do you have on hand on average? 0:

Francis: Well, I always have one on _moi_ whenever I leave the house. I need one handy- though nothing could ruin my good looks. It's _Dieu's_will *smug smile*

**AsianTwinkiesFTW**: Well, it's all a matter of perspective. Some say yes, I say HELL yes, and others slap you for asking such a stupid question. (Fan-girls are vicious. I shall never ask them this question.) So yes. There is some doubt. :3

Francis: *narrows eyes* _Dieu's_ will is not to be taken into doubt. _Chut_.

**AsianTwinkiesFTW**: Speaking of fangirls, have you ever met one? o_O

Francis: Doesn't _Hongrie_ count as one? *snicker* _Mais oui_- I have. Being _moi_, I'm usually the one chosen to deal with crowd control. And with _Angleterre_*wink*

**AsianTwinkiesFTW**: Oh? Trouble in Paradise? What, pray tell, does he annoy you with sometimes? Enlighten your curious fans. :D\

Francis: Where do I start? *chuckle* His eyebrows. If they don't annoy you, nothing else will. Their mere existence… *shiver* _Pere Gaul_would turn in his grave if he saw them.

**AsianTwinkiesFTW**: Gaul? Sorry, I haven't. :/ What was he like?

Francis: _Il…ainsi_… I didn't get to know him that well, actually. I was born after he was captured by _Grand-pere Rome_. I recommend reading '_Asterix_' to learn more about him *nods* He was just as fearsome as _Russie _at one point.

**AsianTwinkiesFTW**: Really? I think Russia's kind of adorable in that weird sunflower-loving-I-will-kill-you-in-your-sleep-with-a-pipe kind of way. 8D

Francis: Looks are deceiving *furrows brows* Except for mine, that is. Though, if _Corée _were to come up to me without a sock, he would be another exception *sniggers*

**AsianTwinkiesFTW**: Really? No asking where his other sock went and why he's miss-never mind. Use your flamboyant and amazing imagination. :3

Francis: Trust _moi, je vais_;3 Being who you are, I don't think your imagination lacks either *caresses cheek*

**AsianTwinkiesFTW**: WHY THANK YOU! You have just made my day. Here, have a cookie. :D

Francis: *takes cookie with a hesitant look*

**AsianTwinkiesFTW**: Eat it. It's not burnt. -3- At all.

Francis: *raises brow but takes a bite* …It's just as burnt as one of Cuba's cigarettes *chocks*

**AsianTwinkiesFTW**: Cuba's hilarious. But yeah. His hair needs some work. -w-

Francis: You don't say =_=

**AsianTwinkiesFTW**: Oh, your favorite brand of wine...?

Francis: _Bourgogne Chardonnay__. Et toi?_

**AsianTwinkiesFTW**: I think I tried wine once... maybe when I was like... nine? What? I thought it was grape juice! (It is. o_O) Just a tiny sip... but I spit it out. Nasty. :C I don't like alcohol. On average how many times do you drink wine in a day?

Francis: *shakes head* One should try _vin_ only once they reach the proper age, when their taste buds are matured enough to appreciate the delicate and rich taste. It is, in fact, healthy to drink a little glace of red wine every day for longevity. Though, it would be best to have some vodka on you in case you meet _Russie_ and his pipe *smiles sardonically*

**AsianTwinkiesFTW**: Of course he has more than one? What do you think he keeps in that bulky jacket of his?

Francis: …_Je ne sais pas_. How can you tell?

**AsianTwinkiesFTW**: How do I know? Well... let's just say when I accidentally brushed by Ivan (I was scared for my life. OAO) I heard some clanking, and a pipe fell down. OAe;; I'm betting he has a whole stash in there. O3o

Francis: *gazes at admiringly* _Tu est tres courageux_.

**AsianTwinkiesFTW**: Stay awesome, Francis! Don't let the whole 'DIE, YOU FROG!' from Arthur get to you. It's just sexual frustration. ;3 You know it is.

Francis: *smiles knowingly* _Oui_, I know. It couldn't be anything else.

**AsianTwinkiesFTW**: _Ahnyeoung_, Francis! _Iit-tahbojah!_ ("Means Bye, Francis! See you later!" In Korean. Just 'cuz I'm born in America doesn't mean I can't speak a lil' Korean! ;D)

Francis: _Coréenee,_ hm? *grins and pecks cheek* _Au revoir_!

~0~

_Hannaadi88_: …sooo, judging from this conversation, it's very confusing to see who you prefer- Alfred or Arthur.

Francis: Ah, but I love them both! I have enough love to-

_Hannaadi88_: Save it. Spit it out. Who do you like better?

Francis: _J-j'aime_… next question! ':D

~0~

**neonuprising**: _Bonsoir!~_ Oh Francis, I could ask you so many things. Stupid character limit. D: *poutpout*

Francis: *chuckle* _Salut, ma chere_. You can always ask some more later ;3

**neonuprising**: First of all, have you ever honestly fallen in love? I-I'm so sorry if that's too personal, you don't have to answer that! It's just that you're always portrayed as a kind of here-and-gone sort of lover... But I know that's not true. c;

Francis: _Ainsi_… *pauses* Fallen in love. There is a difference between loving someone and falling in love with them- love is something that you maintain and cultivate at will. Falling in love is beyond your control, and it usually doesn't last as long unless it turns into something more. I have fallen in love before, _oui,_though I try to refrain from doing so as I belong to everyone.

**neonuprising**: See, there's a game called Shoot, Screw, Marry, and pretty much it's concept is to pick three individuals for someone, who will choose which one they would kill, sleep with, and marry. So: England, America, and Canada. (I'm so mean. I love you though. T_T)

Francis: *blink* …not mean, _amour._ Simply inquisitive. Now let's see… Who of the three do I despise the most? _Angleterre_, I suppose. But I love him just as much *sighs in aggravation* I'd sleep with _Amerique_, possibly. Marry _Angleterre_, since my existence is pointless without his presence, really. But I can't do any of these things to my own son *dark look*

**neonuprising**: This is random, but I love your literature. We're studying French Classics in English Lit, and I love it dearly~

Francis: *brightens up* Ah, _oui_? What are you studying currently?

**neonuprising**: What do you think is the one thing that Prussia and/or Spain could do to make you want to break off your friendship with them?

Francis: We have an agreement that no one sleeps with the other's ex for three months after the break up. If either of them were to break that agreement, it would be quite disastrous. Man's honor code, you know *nods*

**neonuprising**: What is your favorite movie of all time? (Excuse the cheesy question, as it's rather late and I'm sleepy... ;o; _Desole_.)

Francis: A cheesy answer for a cheesy question? *grin* I must say I'm torn between _'La Belle et la Béte'_ and '_Belle et le Clochard'. Et toi?_

**neonuprising**: Do you like pasta? Italy will cry tears of blood if you say no, France-nii-sama.

Francis: *nods* _Oui_, pasta is tolerable. One of the only things _Italie_excels at *smiles fondly*

**neonuprising**: My older brother walked around the house naked yesterday. He looks almost exactly like you, but with shorter hair. You would have been SO PROUD.

Francis: … *smirk* You would know how I look naked now, wouldn't you? *chuckle* I'm always willing to show you~

**neonuprising**: In the next questions, you have to answer who you would rather save in an emergency:

1) Prussia or Spain?

2) America or Canada?

3) England or Canada?

4) Germany or Russia?

5) Switzerland or Liechtenstein?

6) Austria or Hungary?

7) China or Japan?

8) N. or S. Italy?

9) Yourself or your one true love?

Francis: Another one of those challenging questions *nods briefly* _Ca va,_ I'll do it.

_Un: Prusse_

_Deux: Canada_

_Trois: …Angleterre *shifts*_

_Quatre: Allemagne _

_Cinq: Liechtenstein_

_Six: Hongrie_

_Sept: Chine_

_Huit: Au Nord Italie_

_Neuf: __Mon seul__véritable amour, mais bien sur_. No question about it.

neonuprising: I think I've been pretty mean enough for today... I'm s-sorry! Please don't hate me or anything for asking you these.

Francis: Not at all! *hugs* It was quite interesting *grin*

neonuprising: Also, one more thing...

Francis: Hm?

neonuprising: I AM CANADIAN DAMMIT AND IF YOU DO NOT RAVAGE ME ON THIS SOFA IN THE NEXT FIVE SECONDS I WILL CUT YOUR GENITALS OFF.

Francis: *licks lower lip* All you had to do was ask, _ma chere_*wraps arms around waist and nibbles ear*

**neonuprising**: Lovely meeting you, _cher_!~ :)

Francis: As you, _ma amour_ *wink*

~0~

_Hannaadi88_: Wow, those were a bunch of touch questions *in awe*

Francis_: Oui, ainsi_, it was quite an eye-opener to me.

_Hannaadi88_: Oh? In what way?

Francis: *blushes* Ah, never mind. Next guest!

~0~

Francis: _Salut, ma amour_ *pecks cheek*

**Roxasheart654**: ...~Steps away a bit~ Hello once again France!

Francis: *raises brow* _Oui, bonjour_. Why the distance? *pout*

**Roxasheart654**: To answer your question about my favorite food, I'd have to say rice, though I cannot (And this is for reals right here) start my morning without a warm fresh Croissant~ I love those so much~

Francis: *brightens* _Vraiment?_*beams*

**Roxasheart654**: So...My sister has a friend...She acts like you so much...She won't stop doing your wink and blow kisses at me...Nor will she stop hitting on me...~shivers~ And she's a Hetalia fan to, and she has your soundtrack...And she won't stop telling me that listening to your voice is like an 'Orgasm' in her ear DB.

Francis: *smug smile* I already like her. Whoever loves my voice has superb taste. Send her my love *wink*

**Roxasheart654**: Er-...But onto the questions now!

Francis: _Oui!_

**Roxasheart654**: So have you ever watched 'Moulin Rouge'? Do you know if it is an French or a American film first? Though I'm leaning towards French because it seems like there is two of those movies...I'm not to sure...Sorry for this silly question.

Francis: Ah! _Oui_, I have! Moulin Rouge, although bearing a _Francais nom_, is originally an _Americain_ movie released in 2001. There is a _vin_ brand by the same name as well, a _Francais _one *grin* Quite good, actually.

**Roxasheart654:** How do you start your day in the morning?

Francis: I wake up and thank _Dieu_ for all that he has given me- love, nationhood and, _bien sur, _my beauty *smirk*

**Roxasheart654**: So do you know where Canada got his Maple and Pancake addiction?

Francis: Well, I used to make his _crêpes_when he was younger. Perhaps he got it from there while creating his own version *shrug*

**Roxasheart654**: Um...I think I'm running out of ideas...I guess bye then~!

Francis: *waves and blow kiss* _Au revoir, ma amie_!

~0~

_Hannaadi88_: Moulin Rouge… I really need to see that again XD

Francis: *nods* _Oui,_ it is quite a nice movie.

_Hannaadi88_: … yeah. Next question?

Francis: _Bien sur_~

~0~

Francis: _Bienvenue, cherie! Comment ca va?_

**Dark Fenrir**: Hm... Fine. -Smiles-

Francis: _Tres bien_^^ Now, about that cutting off my hands you mentioned before…*looks at nervously*

**Dark Fenrir**: Oh yes, I do think people who didn't like it when you touch them are going to be happy... Do I mention that I won't LEAVE you with any hand? C:

Francis: *gulp* _N-non… Angleterre_would cry! *bites lip*

**Dark Fenrir**: Another good answer~ You truly care for Arthur, yes? c:

Francis: *relieved smile* Mm, _mais bein sur_! We have this payment system that I'm quite fond of~

**Dark Fenrir:** Oh? What kind of payment? His body? His will?

Francis: Depends on the situation *smirk* But he will always owe me for bringing him up *grin*

**Dark Fenrir**: Ah yes, that's true... That reminds me that Arthur was your colony once... and you seem to be failing at teaching Arthur how to cook...

Francis: _Ainsi_, it isn't my problem that he never understood it *throws hands in the air* He's beyond help. His kissing, though… You would know how he rates in that field now, wouldn't you? *wink*

**Dark Fenrir:** -Blush- N-No! You pervert! I only look at the poll. :U Oh, and do you know that English people think Americans as the most beautiful/sexiest?

Francis: *raises brow* Oh? … _tu mentez_. Perhaps I should ask him myself. Until then, _ma petite cherie_- *pecks lips* Now who kisses better?_ Anglettere_ or _moi?_;3

**Dark Fenrir:** -Blush darker shade of red- W-Why do you do that? -FLEES-

Francis: *smirks and waves* _Au revoir_! Don't forget to ask him again!

~0~

_Hannaadi88_: You know, perhaps Arthur does kiss better than you.

Francis: _Que? Non_! You, from all people, should know-

_Hannaadi88_: Eh? What are you talking about? *slaps* Go answer another question or something.

~0~

**ZazieCurie**_: Bonjour_. :)

Francis: _Salut_! Mm, did you enjoy our previous conversation?

**ZazieCurie**: Well, that was interesting... Although, I'm a bit disappointed. I thought you were going to be all kinky on me, but you went for the classic maneuver. That I don't mind, but- *reads last answer* Wait... You thought I was joking?... I may be a fool, but I'm no liar good sir. -_-

Francis: Oh? *tilts head* Care to demonstrate your interest, then? *smirks and licks lip* _Je suis en attente._

**ZazieCurie**: Anyway. Onwards to answer YOUR questions.

Francis: _Bien sur_~ So, what was that game you were talking about before?

**ZazieCurie**: The Golden Sun series is a rpg game about Alchemy and the four elements (fire, water, earth, air) that is made of. The world is basically like ours but with some differences and it looks like a mix of Middle Ages and Renaissance times. It's divided in two parts/games: in the first game you have your party to stop Alchemy to be released upon the world as it would bring its destruction (mankind would become power drunk and greedy); while in the second you have to release that power in order to SAVE the world. It all makes sense only by playing the two games in order, as I don't want to spoil the story. It's an interesting game as it has clever puzzles, secrets, battles and fancy graphics. The only letdown is the LONG dialog in the storyline that makes you wish that there was a "skip" button in the game and get on with it.

Francis: *nods slowly* It sounds _tres interessant_. Have you finished the game, or is there still a chance I can come play with you? *grin*

**ZazieCurie**: About religion and God... You could say I'm not much a believer. Not in "Man made God", but an entire different entity. Officially, I'm catholic and even go sometimes to the masses, but I don't believe much. Obviously, I respect everyone's religions and beliefs. ^^

Francis: An entirely different entity, _oui?_Care to elaborate? *intrigued*

**ZazieCurie**: *the strange dream* ...Yeah. I have no idea. Maybe because I slapped you...? Don't know. And hate sex? Doesn't work with me, _mon chouchou_... -_-'

Francis: Ah! But then it turns into _sexe amour_! *offers hand* _Bien sur_, one doesn't need to fight to make love… *wink*

**ZazieCurie**: Okay. Now my questions.

Francis: *nods* _Oui?_

**ZazieCurie:** First, I hug you *hugs* for being a true gentleman. There's not many men like you in the world... *had her heart broken once*

Francis: *hesitantly returns the hug and pulls back, looking sternly at her* A broken heart? Who is the _batard_? *growls*

**ZazieCurie**: The world cup is about to start. Wouldn't be great if one of the less known teams would win? Like Cameroon? This year, I won't cheer for Portugal... The team is horrible... And if we actually go far, it will be a miracle. We need to clone Eusebio, Figo and other GOOD players.

Francis: Mm, you're talking about the one last year, _non_? _Espagne_won *nods* In my opinion, the known teams are the ones that trained the hardest and have the best players. Whoever wins, deserves to win.

**ZazieCurie**: ...(running out of questions) Do you workout?

Francis: *smug smile* _Oui. Au lit._

**ZazieCurie**: Ever tasted _Vinho Tinto_? Good wine and our best one! :D

Francis: As the self-proclaimed master of _vin_, I take it upon myself to try out any _vin_ that enters the major international contests. And to answer your question- _oui._ It is indeed _tres bien… mais rien ne vaut le vin Francais *_grin*

**ZazieCurie**: Ack...! I'm out of questions...! Next time, you answer this review, I would like for you to give me a theme that no one has mentioned in this column and that you would like for me to talk about. As long is not about sex... We already know about it.

Francis: *chuckle* Very well. Let me see… _la rencontre d'avril__imbeciles_. What did you think of it? *tilts head*

**ZazieCurie**: _Até um dia_ (=See ya later)

Francis: *bends and kisses hand* _A bientot_.

~0~

_Hannaadi88_: The April Fools event? …that gives me an idea *smirk*

Francis: …*raises brow* Should I be afraid?

_Hannaadi88_: Maybe. Maybe not. Onto the next question~

~0~

**Caty-Cross**: Hallo ^^

Francis: _Bonjour_!

**Caty-Cross**: Sorry for the late review...thunderstorms you know ^^'

Francis: Ah, _non_! It's completely _amende_! Though, I did miss you *playful pout*

**Caty-Cross**: I do like the prize, thank you ^^

Francis: Of course you do! It's from _moi_, after all ;3

**Caty-Cross**: You have a cure for colds? I would love to try it! *is so very naïve*

Francis: *smirks and pulls close* Mm, _mais bien sur. Angleterre's_constant mood- change making you cold? How about trying it now?

**Caty-Cross:** Okay Arthur's good things, he can be kind and caring, he has a beautiful country! And a beautiful Capital City ;D PLUS he helped liberate you during WWII *nods*

Francis: *shrug* _Oui, oui_, I know. But he'll never be _aussi bons que moi_*smug smile*

**Caty-Cross**: Now, question time!

Francis: _Oui_~?

**Caty-Cross**: Firstly, did you ever meet Queen Elizabeth the First? If so, what was she like?

Francis: _Ainsi, oui. Mais_… I wasn't quite so fond of her at the time. She wasn't the rightful heir to the throne, you see *wise nods*

**Caty-Cross**: Secondly, did you ever meet her Mother and Father? What were they like?

Francis: Ohoho. Now those two are quite_… interasant_ people, Henry VIII et Anne Boleyn. I had met both- who didn't meet Henry? Very sure of himself and pompous, though he did have much to boast about, including his monstrous size *smirk* Madam Anne, on the other hand, was sent to my court as a young girl and acquired a perfect _Francais. Tres_ _charmante et belle_, she was. _Francais_until the end- she had ordered a special axe man from my court to behead her *shakes head*

**Caty-Cross**: Thirdly, If you were dying and could only ask to see one other person, who would you choose?

Francis: Dying? *pales* …Canada, I suppose. Most everyone else would just gloat at my death *frowns*

**Caty-Cross**: Fourthly, Are Romano and Antonio together? I am very curious ;P

Francis: Heh *smirk* Wouldn't you like to know? ;3

**Caty-Cross**: Anyway, that is the end of my questioning ^^

Francis: Ah, _ca va._

**Caty-Cross**: Would you care for some Maltesers? I have some right here XD *hands some over*

Francis: *takes some gingerly and looks at suspiciously* From _Angleterre_… are you sure it isn't dangerous?

**Caty-Cross:** It has been a delight to speak with you again Francis! Thank you and Goodnight ^^

Francis: *blows kisses_* Avec plaisir, ma chere_.

~0~

_Hannaadi88_: Y'know, I never tasted Maltesers.

Francis: *blinks and hands some* Here. Take it.

_Hannaadi88_: …Thanks! *grins and eats some* Oh! It's good!

Francis: It is? *pouts and grabs back*

_Hannaadi88_: Hey! Give that back! *huff*

~0~

**Kairi the Strong**: Hello!

Francis: *grin* _Salut! Comment ca va?_

**Kairi the Strong**: I really hate being sun- burnt. It hurts move the place you're burnt and it gets really warm at random moments. Annoying..

Francis: Ah *brings out dampened towel* _Je__peux__prendre soin de__tu__si tu voulez__!_

**Kairi the Strong**: Whose cooking would you rather eat if you had to, America's or England's? And you have no choice in what they make.

Francis: Oh, that's easy *smirk* _Amerique_, while his food is too fattening, makes edible meals. Anything _Angleterre_makes is simply poison *shivers*

**Kairi the Strong**: So, what's your favorite season? And which one is the prettiest in France?

Francis: _Ainsi… J'aime Hiver_, when you get warm by cuddling together and… other things *wink_* __Été_, on the other hand, with the swimsuits and the beautiful sea… I think I'd settle for _Automne_. It is, in my opinion_, __la__plus belle__saison en__France_.

**Kairi the Strong**: See you next time Francis!

Francis: *pecks cheek* _A tout a l'hour!_

_~0~_

_Hannaadi88_: American food is awesome. I especially love the hamburgers.

Francis: *looks up and down* I can see.

_Hannaadi88_: *slaps* Geez, thanks a bunch.

~0~

**Kiki4ever**: I HATE YOU! DON'T YOU REMEMBER I'M A GIRL? THIS WHY I KICKED YOUR ASS D{

Francis: Ah, _salut Haiti._A pleasure, as always.

**Kiki4ever**: ...thanks for the help from the earthquake... I STILL HATE YOU BUT I HAVE QUESTIONS.

Francis: _De rien! Et oui?  
_  
**Kiki4ever**: Why are you such a perv?

Francis: *huff* _Je ne suis pas un pervers!_Whatever gave you that idea…?

**Kiki4ever**: Have you ever fell in love...?

Francis: Mm_, oui. Et toi?  
_  
**Kiki4ever:** Would you ever give French Guiana her independence? What about Martinique or Guadalupe?

Francis: …Next question ^^;

**Kiki4ever**: PROTECT ME FROM THE EVIL RUSSIANS, BASTARD FATHER!

Francis: *cowers* From _Russie? Ainsi_, can't you protect yourself? _Papa_is very busy~

**Kiki4ever**: That's all...hope you rot in hell :)

Francis: Sentiment returned *grins and kisses forehead* Just be careful, _oui?_

_~0~_

_Hannaadi88:_ Come to think of it, what's with French Guiana?

Francis: *averts gaze*

~0~

**nihon kitty**: _Bonjour monsieur Francis_!

Francis: _Bienvenue, ma chere!_

**nihon kitty**: _Je t'aime!_

Francis: *kisses her hand* Do you now? ;3

**nihon kitty**: Forgive me if my French isn't quite right. It's been a while since I last used it...

Francis: _Non, c'est ca va._

**nihon kitty**: _Où habites-tu? à Paris_?

Francis: *nods* _Oui, je vis a Paris, mon capital._

**nihon kitty**: _Combien de langues parles-tu?_

Francis: _Ainsi,_ I've learnt many languages over the years, due to various alliances and neighbors. Overall, I can converse in numerous languages, though I do prefer _Francais,_naturally.

**nihon kitty**: _C'est tout! Au revoir!_

Francis: *blows kiss* _A bientot!_

_~0~_

Francis: You know, the only reason my _Anglais_ is so good is because it uses quite a bit of _Francais_ in it- though cruelly mispronounced.

_Hannaadi88_: …I thought it was because you can communicate better with Arthur with English…?

Francis: *blushes* _N-non! _…next question.

~0~

Francis: _Salut_! *kisses hand* _C'est__agréable__de__vous__rencontrer._

**shibui**: I just stumbled over an „Ask Ludwig" FF two weeks ago and then I thought, there must be something similar with Francis, too, and here it is ^^

Francis: *nods* _Mais bien sur_! _La nation__la plus__fabuleuse_ deserves his own talk show as well_, non_?

**shibui**: First at all: I love you! You are the funniest character in the whole Hetalia-universe and I admire you for being the greatest molester in the world. To say the truth, I want to become like you. You're kind of my idol and hero when it comes to molesting and groping and harassing cute boys. Would you give me some advice on my long, long way to becoming like you?

Francis: Ah, I sense a soul mate *pulls closer and wraps around waist* _Ainsi_, you must develop quite a thick skin to live through rejections and insults with a smile on your face. They never really do mean what they say- they're simply lying to themselves about their attraction to you *nods happily* I suggest starting with your friends, simply practicing being more physical with other people naturally. An extra hug here, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear there… nothing too romantic to be weird. Simple, but affectionate. Then, you can move onto more serious things pros like _je_ do *wink* I can teach you… do you prefer hands-on experience? *breathes in ear and nibbles it gently*

**shibui:** Now to the questions *gg*

Francis_: Bien sur!_

**shibui**: I saw most people asked you about Arthur. Of course he IS adorable and cute, but I think these questions are a bit one-sided. I always imagine you on a mission, the mission to strip down the world for the sake of sex, love and nudism. So let's talk about some other cute countries today ^^

Francis: *smirk* _Avec plaisir. _

**shibui**: Did you ever take advantage of Gilbert and/or Antonio, when they were drunk? (I'm sure you did XD) So describe some nasty details right here *_*

Francis: *chuckle* Ah, who doesn't? We all do, don't we? And, if you must know… *smug smile* There was that one time on Christmas… not to mention all those escapades in the Euro dance clubs… *reminiscing mood*

**shibui**: Since I'm sure, you have your experiences with Gilbert and Antonio, what are they like in bed? What do they like? I always thought, Gilbert likes rimming and feet jobs and Antonio has a thing for bondage? Are my suggestions true?

Francis: *looks both ways* They both constantly ask me to compare them, I've become quite the analysis *chuckle* _Prusse_ likes it rough and exotic- the more creative, the better. _Espagne_ has his moods, which change constantly. While he usually prefers it slow and sweet, I think his Inquisition period left some serious mental scar that, indeed, craves bondage. That's my theory- I haven't actually been with him while he was in such a mood. _Mais pour tu_… I could always do some fieldwork *wink*

**shibui**: Would you enjoy the following scene: Gilbert and Arthur making out right in front of you, using lots of toys? You can tell them, what they have to do, but you can't participate. You just sit on a chair with a glass red wine in your hand. Would you enjoy this or would you prefer to participate more directly?

Francis: *relaxes on couch and strokes chin thoughtfully* _Ma chere_… you might just have the right idea *smirk* Now, to get _Angleterre_to agree… *schemes*

**shibui:** Has Antonio ever give you a blowjob? When and on what occasion? Was he cute? Did he swallow?

Francis: Mm, _oui_. Numerous times, come to think of it. The most memorable would be in his cabin when he took me on a tour of one of his old ships *nods slowly* I accused him of being tamer than before, and, _ainsi_… did he prove me wrong *licks lips* He swallowed. Beautifully.

**shibui:** You said before, you don't like Ivan that much óò Why is that? He IS definitely a sweetheart (okay, he is scary *cough* but cute, too). Would you comfort him, when he needs to? How?

Francis: *fidgets* _Russie_ is nice at times, _oui_… but he can be very violent. Too violent for even the most extreme kinks. If he were to need comfort and would come to _moi,_I would prepare for him a good meal and make sure he doesn't drink any wine *nods firmly*

**shibui:** You said about Ludwig, you are on good terms with him, but you can't forget the past… That sounds so cold O.o I think, he needs to get laid. And Feliciano is too patient with him. Wouldn't it be nice, when you were his first man? You could prepare and train him for Feli. Imagine it. Ludwig kneeling before you, hot and bothered and hard like a little bitch… And you both like bondage, so wouldn't that be a nice evening? *winks*

Francis: …*bites lip* I'm afraid I'm already quite experienced with that scenario… only the other way around. _La Seconde Muerre Mondiale_left more scars than one *smiles bitterly*

**shibui**: I think Heracles has a lot of experiences with boy-to-boy-action. Have you ever molested him? How was it? Was he all fired up and you both ended in hot, breathtaking sex? I imagine him (despite his normal calm self) as a really aggressive Uke in bed. Feel free to describe some details ^^

Francis: Ah! The Olympics! *grins* We both vouched for natural appearances while doing the sport in the arena just like in ancient times. Nude, that is. Our conversation turned into something more physical, to say the least *smirk* His grip is pretty firm, for someone who looks so gentle. It was a talented much appreciated *smug*

**shibui**: You said before, you don't like it, when people try to speak your language not perfectly… Does this mean, you don't want anybody to learn French, because normally people learn a language by making mistakes and nobody really lost his accent in another language?

Francis: _Non non non_. I detest people who butcher _Francais _purposefully. If they mispronounce while in class, there isn't a problem- as long as someone corrects them, that is *frown* _La langue de l'amour_shouldn't be toyed around with so easily.

**shibui**: Anyway, I feel so honoured that I had the chance to talk to you *bows* Maybe one day, we can walk through your or mine house (or another one XD) and can molest and harass some cute boys together ^^ That would be my dream !

Francis: *lightens up* Ah, I'd like that very much! *winks and runs tongue over lower lip*

**shibui**: I wish you a beautiful day, you gorgeous sex beast *kiss* (I would like to give you a tongue kiss, but of course, I don't shove my tongue into somebody without asking first XD)

Francis: If you kiss a _Francais,_ you might as well kiss _moi mon_ way ;3 Though, it is called an _Anglais _kiss… *shrugs and returns kiss firmly* _Au revoir, ma amour_~

~0~

_Hannaadi88_: Wow. Those were… quite explicit questions.

Francis: *grins broadly* I know! They were great, weren't they?

_Hannaadi88_: *blushes heavily* Um, uh-

Francis: *smirks* Heh. _Mais bien sur._

_~0~_

**Cattiechaos**: _Bonjour_ Francis! :3

Francis: *pecks cheek* _Bienvenue, ma chere_.

**Cattiechaos**: Fun questions this time 8D

Francis: *grins* _Oui?_

**Cattiechaos**: What's your favorite kind of cake? Maybe Ludwig will bake one for you on your birthday! ~

Francis: *stiffens slightly* _Allemagne… ah, Gallete de Rois_! Have you ever tasted it? *tilts head*

**Cattiechaos**: What is your favorite language (other than your own?)

Francis: _Latine_. It has a fancy and elegant sound to it, and everything sounds better when said in it. Except if said in _Francais_, that is *wink*

**Cattiechaos**: What's your favorite fruit? :D

Francis: _Les pommes_! They're my national fruit! *beams*

**Cattiechaos**: And finally - what do you like to do in the summer?

Francis: Travel. I enjoy traveling around the country and visiting other nations- especially their beaches ;3

**Cattiechaos**: I think you should have another 'who can think of the most creative question' contest again! This time I wouldn't forget to enter *blush*

Francis: *grin* Then you should scroll down… there is, indeed, a new contest! _Allez-tu entrer?_

**Cattiechaos**: Toodles! :3

Francis: _A bientot_! *waves*

~0~

_Hannaadi88:_ A new contest? How come I haven't heard of it? =3=;

Francis: Now you did~

_Hannaadi88_: …well, what is it?

Francis: You're just going to have to go check yourself ;3

~0~

**Whitecherry212**: Ah~ Finally summer! Meaning I can have freedom! Anyway_, Bonjour_ Francis! Comment faites-vous aujourd'hui bon monsieur?

Francis**: Oui,** it is going to be _ete_ soon, _non_? But first comes spring break *chuckle* _Et oui- je suis ca va aurjourd'hui, merci. Et toi?__  
_  
**Whitecherry212**: I this time shall ask my questions before Isabella steals my computer. I think she just actually likes asking these questions really. ^^

Francis: Isabella! I'd like to talk with her again *nods* But you come before anyone else *bends low and kisses hand*

**Whitecherry212**: Anyway, what was your father like? I mean, your father was Gaul correct?

Francis: _Mon pere_ was Gaul, _oui_. Unfortunately, I don't have that many memories of him, as he disappeared shortly after I was born… *sigh*

**Whitecherry212**: Who was your favorite King? What about political leader after the Revolution (Which I mean the first one, since I think you have five.)?

Francis: Philip II, _mais bien sur_! *smiles at memory* Ah, do you mean _Maximilien Robespierre?_ *mutters bitterly* He started out full of promises of greatness and freedom. But his time as the key decision maker wasn't nicknamed the '_La Terreur'_.

**Whitecherry212**: Finally, what are some of your favorite movies?

Francis: Ah, that's a hard one! There are so many! *smiles* At the moment I am quite taken with _Belle De Jour_. Highly recommended. A non-_Francais_movie that has left a great impression on me is 'Heaven', that won the best foreign films prize in the Oscars this year.

**Whitecherry212**: *sighs* I'd really rather have to get off of here but here...

Francis: *tilts head* Where are you- ah! Isabella_! Bonjour_! *wink*

**Whitecherry212**_: __No et puc creure_. Anyway, about your new marriage... I er, kind blackmailed England with some stuff to get him to sign. But I really think in the end he was fine with it because he said nothing bad about it! I mean, he was smiling and everything!

Francis: …*lifts brow*** Quoi**? Care to elaborate, _ma chere_? *nervous glance* Blackmail? =_=

**Whitecherry212:** And well...Roderich and I don't have anything going on romantically. Because you know that he's hiding away somewhere with Gilbert. But it's really music lessons; he teaching me piano, since I've always loved playing.

Francis: Do you now? *smiles gently_* Tres bien_. You have to play for me one day *nods*

**Whitecherry212**: So I guess I should go onto questions now actually. First off, what is your favorite thing to cook? I want to make sure before I ask you to make it for me.

Francis: _Fillet mignon_, for sure. Baking is a different matter- but nothing is better than cooking a good piece of meat in the way I do best *smirk* _Espagne, Prusse_… even _Angleterre_admits to its superiority.

**Whitecherry212**: How did you and Antonio become good friends? And I guess the same goes for Gilbert.

Francis: *shrug* We simply hung out together often, and being neighbors and sharing the same interests... it was inevitable.  
**  
Whitecherry212**: What is your least favorite language and country?

Francis: Now, everyone should be politically correct in these modern times. But if you really want to know, then my least favorite language and country is Iran *sighs tiredly* Really, causing so much trouble and antagonizing all of us… and Arabic in general is very different than _Francais_. Too guttural, if you ask _moi_*wrinkles nose*

**Whitecherry212**: Oh! And, would you care to come to a festival soon? I just have something coming up, and I thought good bonding time was in order.

Francis: *tilts head* _Mais bien sur, ma petite chere! Un festival?_Celebrating what?

**Whitecherry212**: _T'estimo germà, i esperem veure't aviat!_

Francis: Mm *hugs* _Je vous aime ainsi_. Do come again and tell me how you are ^^

~0~

_Hannaadi88:_ A festival! *claps hands* I love festivals!

Francis: *smirk* Well, too bad. You weren't invited.

_Hannaadi88_: *sputters* I-I.. shut up.

~0~

Francis: _Bienvenue, ma chere. Ca va bien?_

**major- oniakai**: You are just... Fantastic.

Francis: Ah, _merci!_…have I spoken to you before?

**major-oniakai**: Yes, I'm the French girl who cause you so much troubles with her questions in French... Just... Thanks. And sorry to not have use Google translation, I was sooo enthusiastic to ask this question to "Francis" I cannot help to ask them in French.

Francis: *chuckle* _Non, cherie. __C'est très bien__,__vraiment__.__Et__je__pensais que je__vous__connaissais avant__!__  
_  
**major-oniakai:** -my English sucks really, I'm really a French girl u_u"""-

Francis: Ah, but the _Francaise_girls are the best, non? *wink*

**major-oniakai**: _MERCI MILLE FOIS _!

Francis: _De rein_! If you have any more questions, please feel free to ask them *nods*  
**  
major-oniakai:** I will follow the next chapters ^^

Francis: Please do! *blows kisses* _Au revoir, ma amie!_

_~0~_

Francis: Ah, it's nice when someone who speaks your _langue_ talks to you, _non_?

_Hannaadi88:_ …I suppose? *shrug*

Francis: *huff* Whatever. Next.

~0~

**chuupi**: _Salut_ Francis!

Francis: _Bonjour!_

**chuupi:** _Comment vas-tu_ ?

Francis: _Je suis bien, merci. Et toi?__  
_  
**chuupi**: I'm _Française_ and since you are very occupied I have to contact you this way. That's not _sérieux_! U.u"

Francis: ^^' I tend to be very busy, _oui._ But this way is better than no way_, vrai_?

**chuupi**: I wanted to tell you what it happened to me the other day: in a party an England boy asked me to teach him about French Kiss with a lustful smile and if we were all Libertins. What do you think about that ?

Francis: *smirk* I think that you should have told him that you wanted to know what an _Anglais baiser_. What did you say?

**chuupi:** Ah_! Angleterre_ say that you are a pervert but I think that he is as much as you! He's just too _timide, pas vrai ?_ =P

Francis: _Bien sur_! He is a closet pervert, as we all know *smug smile* I do try to make him come out of that placard, though.

**chuupi**: I have another question!

Francis: _Oui?_

**chuupi**: Between Denmark, Norway and Sweden, which one did you want to date ?

Francis: All of them! *grin* _Et toi?__  
_  
**chuppi**_:_ Me? err . . . Denmark I think. His smile is so _attirant_ !

Francis: Wise choice ;P Should I tell him you said that?

**chuupi:** I think that's all for the moment.

Francis: Ah, _ainsi._ It was fun talking to you_, ma chere_*kisses cheek*

**chuupi**: My mother make the best crêpes of all _Bretagne_, come to see me one day! I'll give you some with _un extra_ ! ;D

Francis: I'll be sure to come over! *wink_* __En ce qui concerne__votre__mere!__  
_  
**chuppi**: _Au revoir chéri! _

Francis: _Adieu! _

**chuupi**: Congratulations to Hanna who support you ! ^^/

Francis: *raises brow* Supports me? More like pulls me down *huff*

**chuupi**: And sorry for my bad English.

Francis: Ah, _pas des probleme_!

~0~

_Hannaadi88:_ *smug* You see? I'm appreciated!

Francis: Not by me, you're not *frown*

_Hannaadi88:_ Rub it in, will you? *pouts*

~0~

**ForeignHats93**: Hi Francis~! Sorry I don't speak French, I'm thinking about trying to learn it on the computer later, heh.

Francis: Mm_, salut_! If you're thinking of learning _Francais_online, you might want to try Livemocha. It's free, and it's a great way to learn a foreign language *grin*

**ForeignHats93**: How is it so easy for you to get you hands near people's vital regions? D: My friends always notice when I'm getting to touchy-feely and stop me!

Francis: *rolls up sleeves* It's a skill you have to attain through hard practice, _ma chere_! It requires speed, agility and secrecy. Would you like me to demonstrate on you? ;3

**ForeignHats93**: And, just for the sake of knowing, if America were to give you a squish chibi (don't google that, just imagine a small chibi that sleeps a lot with glasses and two strange ahoges like America's) to warm your bed if it gets cold during the night (by burrowing under you), would you do anything inappropriate to him?

Francis_: Ainsi_… Maybe. But the **pouvre petit **thing might say no *worried look*.

**ForeignHats93:** ...he won't object, he doesn't know any better!

Francis: _Vrai?_ In that case, why not! Something tells me _Angleterre _has some experience with such a creature as well *smirk*

**ForeignHats93**: So anyway~! Thank you to answer~! And sorry if I used the parenthesis to much, I just thought I might have needed to explain...heh.

Francis: Ah, _c'est tres bien_. _Merci d'être venu!_ *kisses hand*

~0~

_Hannaadi88_: How would you know what Arthur does…?

Francis: *flashes pictures* From these photos Elizaveta gave me.

_Hannaadi88:_ Hmm? *looks* …*blushes* I-I see…

~0~

**YAYcheeze**: Hi Francis! How are you today? ^^

Francis: _Je suis ca va. Et toi?_

**YAYcheeze**: Sorry for this. But w-what happened during the Fifa Tournament? You know, the Irish are saying that karma served you right for cheating against them.

Francis: W-what cheating? What karma? I-I have no clue as to what you are talking about *nervous laugh*

**YAYcheeze**: And how are you coping with England rubbing the-he-qualified-and-you-didn't fact in your face?

Francis: He didn't qualify. It was _Dieu's_will that I left, and whoever stayed was a loser *nods*

**YAYcheeze:** Oh well. Whatever happens, happens. You're still my favourite when it comes to football. :D

Francis: Ah, really? I-I mean, _bien sur_! My team is everyone's favorite, _non_?

**YAYcheeze**: Hmm well that's all I have for now. The epic Germany vs England match is about to start. XD Thanks for your time. Bye~

Francis: *smirk* _Angleterre_ lost. Serves him right. Anyway, _au revoir_! *kisses hand*

~0~

Francis: This year, things will be better.

_Hannaadi88_: Oh?

Francis: *nods* Yeah. It is _Dieu's_ will.

~0~

**KrissyV333**: Hey, Francis :P

Francis: *waves_* Salut!_

**KrissyV333**: Other people have asked for hugs... so may i have one as well? ^-^

Francis: *grin* _Mais bien sur _*wraps arms around waist*

**KrissyV333**: You're so nice to hug *blush*

Francis: *kisses cheek* As are you~

**KrissyV333**: Hehe anyway...onto the questions!

Francis: _Oui?__  
_  
**KrissyV333**: If there are repeats to other questions, i apologize. I haven't really had the chance to read all the other chapters :(

Francis: Mm, it's alright. It just means I have the answers ready *chuckle*

**KrissyV333**: Who did you lose your virginity to?

Francis: _Angleterre_, believe it or not. But it was more like him loosing his virginity to me, if you know what I mean *smirk*

**KrissyV333**: Are you into voyeurism?

Francis: *nods* _Oui._Why, are you? We can do it together, then *wink*

**KrissyV333**: Afraid to ask the question... ever had sex with more than one person at a time? eeep!

Francis: *blink* _Ainsi, mais bien sur!_Don't tell me you never have? *scandalized*

**KrissyV333**: May I stroke your hair? *peez?*

Francis: *unties ribbon* _Oui,_ you may *sighs contently* Just be careful not to mess it up too much.  
**  
****KrissyV333**: Do you often pervert every day things such as eating a banana? o.o

Francis: It depends on my mood, but generally, _oui _*chuckle*

**KrissyV33**: Francis... umm... yea.. I just felt the need to tell you that you were in my dream last night.

Francis: Oh? And what was this dream about?

**KrissyV333**: You were doing stuff that wouldn't be considered unusual for a guy like u o.o U Kinda were stalking me to get me to do some dirty things *faints*

Francis: I did? Well, did you agree? *smug smile*

**KrissyV333**: The dream made me love you even more!

Francis: That's good to hear *kisses softly on the lips*

**KrissyV333:** Lol can't think of anymore questions *kisses cheek softly*

Francis: In that case, there isn't any need to talk *looks into eyes* I can think of other ways to spend the time with you…  
**  
****KrissyV333**: I'll take my leave (for now XD)

Francis: *nods* I'll see you later, then?

**KrissyV333**: See ya!

Francis: _A tout a l'hour_! *hugs*

~0~

_Hannaadi88_: Voyeurism? *raises brow*

Francis: *nods* _Oui._

_Hannaadi88:_ Why, who exactly suffered your rude stare?

Francis: Oh, that's a long answer. _Angleterre et Amerique, Espagne et Romano, Russie et Luthuanie_-

Hannaadi88: Okay that's enough. Next.

~0~

**Tori**: U-Uhm.. Hello... Soo...

Francis: *kisses forehead* No need to stammer. I'm not scary *grin* In any case, do you have any questions you'd like me to answer?

**Tori:** French is a BEAUTIFUL language, but it seems hard to learn, got any tips?

Francis: _Oui! __Le français est__une__langue__belle_! It is one of the easier languages to learn, actually, if you already master _Anglais_. I recommend trying to use whatever _Francais_ you learn in your speech, as to make it as natural to you as it can be.  
**  
****Tori:** How is the countryside?

Francis: The countryside is stunning. There are just no other words for it. Especially now… would you like to tour it with me?

**Tori**: That will hopefully be the second place I travel to when I can, got any advice for me and which city to visit?

Francis: _Ainsi, Paris, mais bien sur._ But there is plenty of other _villes de charme_ that I'd take you to_. Marseille, pour example. _

**Tori**: Meh friend REALLY likes to RP you, what's your opinion on that?

Francis: She does? *raises brow* I'd love to meet her.

**Tori**: I don't get it. In America, they call things French Fries when they're not even French... I don't know much but if they aren't French, why put the country name in there?

Francis: *chuckle* Ah, _oui_. The 'French Fries' question_. Les Americains_ decided to call them that when they saw them for the first time in _Belgique_. She was under my control at the time, hence the '_Francais_' in the name.

**Tori**: I REALLY like the French dessert in France, which of the desserts do you like?

Francis: _Creme Brulee_ is my personal favorite_. Et toi?_

**Tori**: You know you're a REALLY important character in the anime? MOST LIKELY without you, the anime would be kinda... Hmmm... Feel like it's missing something...

Francis: *flips hair* _Bien sur. Je suis unique_. The world wouldn't be the same without me *glitters*

**Tori**: Sorry about the amount of questions!

Francis: *waves off* _Non, non_. I love questions!

**Tori:** How did the Bad Touch Trio form?

Francis: Quite naturally, really. The three of us just started hanging out with each other… and very soon we became fast friends.

**Tori:** I ESPECIALLY Luv to listen to French songs about Love! Especially _Mon Essentiel_! What's yours?

Francis: _Je l'aime a mourir. Un classique_ *smiles* In any case_, au revoir_! Do drop by again! *blows kiss*

~0~

_Hannaadi88: 'Je l'aime a mourir'_? Isn't that an oldie?

Francis: *nods* _Oui,_ it was written in 1979.

_Hannaadi88_: …You're so old, did you know that?

Francis: *huff_* Merci_. You're too.

~0~

**nihon kitty**: _Bonjour_ Francis!

Francis: _Bienvenue, _ once again, _ma amie. _Couldn't help youself? ;3

**nihon kitty**: U-um I'm part French, so... um, dammit...why am I so shy?

Francis: *pinches cheek* Since _tu es tres mignonne._

**nihon kitty**: Uh, I'm sorry! I'm not used to talking to strangers...-is upset-

Francis: *frowns and pulls close* Ah, no. _C'est bien_. I'm not a stranger, but… would you like me to make it up to you?  
**  
****nihon kitty**: Um, well, anyways, I took French in school and was at the top of my class. But I've already forgotten most of it. -blushes- s-sorry...

Francis: Tsk. On that case, I'll just have to help you re-learn it, _oui?_*wink*

**nihon kitty**: Um, what's it like in Paris? I've never left America before so...

Francis: It's a magical city- the city of lights. Really, there isn't any way to describe heaven on earth. You just have to go there to understand *smile*

**nihon kitty:** Sharing a bed with someone isn't very comfortable. Even though I have a full size bed... I guess I'm just used to having it all to myself...is that weird?

Francis: *raises brow* It'd be weird if you didn't offer to share it with me. But enjoy your bed- we all deserve our personal space. Unless I'm the one to invade it, that is *smug*

**nihon kitty**: U-um. C-can I have a hug?

Francis: You don't even have to ask *chuckles and hugs tightly*

**nihon kitty**: _Au revoir!_

Francis: Going already? Alright then. Come back soon! *kisses hand*

~0~

_Hannaadi88_: I don't know why you keep saying that Paris is so magical *huff* There are plenty of other beautiful cities. Like Jerusalem, for example.

Francis: *waves off* I didn't expect you to understand. After all, you were never there.

_Hannaadi88_: I beg your pardon! I was in Paris, idiot!

Francis: …you were?

_Hannaadi88_: Yes!

Francis: *silent* _Ainsi_… next question!

~0~

**SpocketicSprintStick**: Furansuuuuu!-cries-

Francis: Hm? What's wrong, _ma chere_?

**SpocketicSprintStick**: Everyone is being mean to me! Everyone who's roleplaying for Hetalia! Especially Romano! He called me a bitch when I'm only a kid! uwaaahhh!-cries-

Francis: *pulls close and kisses lashes* Hush. Don't cry. You're too beautiful to cry over such people. There, wipe your eyes and smile for me *smiles softly*

**SpocketicSprintStick**: -wipes tears-

Francis: _Tres bien_. Now, feeling better?

**SpocketciSprintStick**: A-anyways...more important questions again...

Francis: *nods* Ask away~

**SpocketicSprintStick**: Your feud with England goes as far as the conflict between English system and metric system...why in the world do you hate each other that time?

Francis: Since he just refuses to be rational *huff* I mean, who'd use his silly way of measurement when one can use the metric system?

**SpocketicSprintStick**: Is Hitler still alive? -paranoia creeps in-

Francis: No *deadpan* _Dieu merci_, he isn't.

**SpocketicSprintStick**: Is Germany a sadist?

Francis: *smirk* How about you go ask him that yourself? I'm sure he'd love to answer that *snicker* Come back and tell me what he said, _oui?_

**SpocketicSprintStick**: Korea! Why are you annoyed with Korea? You were pissed with kimchi?

Francis: _Non, non_. He just seems to think that everything originated in him. That is not true *frown*

**SpocketicSprintStick:** Thank you France-san! =3 I feel better now.. -smiles- I hope you wont get annoyed with me bugging you always...-bows-

Francis: *pinches nose* Of course not, silly. Come back whenever you feel like it, _ca va_?

~0~

_Hannaadi88_: Why send her to Ludwig with that kind of a question?

Francis: Since I'm curious myself~

_Hannaadi88_: But who knows what he'll do to her…

Francis: *pales* I-I didn't think of that… *bites lip* _Dieu _will watch over her, surely.

~0~

**Keiko Sahara**: _Caio_ France, its me Feli~

Francis: *hugs* Feli! _Salut! Comment ca va?_

**Keiko Sahara**: I have a few questions as well, since I'm on a mission to ask ever question I have ever thought about you and the others, ve. I hope that is ok, I don't want you to be mad, or anything.

Francis: *shakes head* Of course not. Well then, what would you like to ask?

**Keiko Sahara**: I noticed that some of your words in French resemble some of my language, such as _'finestra_' in your language it is spelled, _'fenêtre_'. Why is that?

Francis: _Ainsi_, we both borrow heavily from Latin, _mon cher._And while our words might have the same origin, it isn't exactly the same, hence the small differences *chuckle*

**Keiko Sahara**: Ok, I have one other question. Why do you like April Fools day so much...and can you please leave me and Romano alone on that day... *blushes*

Francis: *smirk* Ah, but Feli. Don't you want to have fun with your older brother? In any case, April Fools is just a lovely holiday *nods*

**Keiko Sahara**: Last question. When are you giving back my paintings?

Francis: Paintings? What paintings? *menacing smile*

**Keiko Sahara**: *Gets wide eyed* _Susca_, I'm sorry, don't hurt me. You can keep them, I don't need them! *Shielding himself, trembling*

Francis: *reverts back to normal* Ah, _cher!_Don't be scared! Who'd ever dream of hurting you? *pats head*

**Keiko Sahara**: Ok.. OH! I almost forgot, Russian Lullaby told me to do this, ve. TAG! *tags an Italian flag on France's forehead* You've been tagged by me, ve! CAIO! *Runs away* Now you have to tag someone else, ve.

Francis: *blink and stares after* … I suppose I could always tag _Angleterre_… and make him mine on the way… *smirk*

~0~

_Hannaadi88_: So, what are you going to do with the whole tagging thing?

Francis: _Ainsi,_ as I said- I'll tag _Angleterre._

_Hannaadi88:_ *giggle* Good luck with that.

~0~

Francis: _Bonjour, ma amie!_

**Ceri Siracha**: _Hola, François. ¿Cómo está?_

Francis: _Je suis bien, merci. Et toi?_

**Cetri Siracha**: *giggle* You…in your speech, you used the title of one of your character songs~! A-ha-ha-ha-ha~!

Francis: I do? *chuckle* I didn't notice…

**Ceri Siracha**: Anyway, France (I'm not going to bother with French—_no lo hablo, entonces sería incorrecto, y no quiero hacerlo_), your image song "Paris is Indeed Splendid" has been stuck in my head all day. "Para pa-para pari pa-pari pari pa-pareido, para pa-para pari pa-pari para pa-parareru_…" No tengo preguntas para tí (y solo estoy hablando español porque puedo), solo quiero decir lo que he visto._

Francis: No questions, a lot of _Espagnole_? *raises brow* Woe is I *smirk* Ah, just kidding with you. My voice is _tres_ catchy, _non?_

**Ceri Siracha**: _Estoy bien_. ;) I love speaking Antonio's language to confuse people. It's fun~

Francis: To confuse their sexuality? *grin*

**Ceri Siracha**: Ah_…no…espere…tengo unos preguntas. _When you asked England to marry you (that one time, _con_ the Suez Canal_, pienso_), would you have done it if your boss hadn't asked you to? What I'm trying to say is, would you have married _Ingleterra_ of your own free will?

Francis: So you _do _have questions. Well then *grin* Ah… _Angleterre… ainsi_… *avoids gaze*

**Ceri Siracha**: _Y uno más. Muchos de ellos son hombres en Hetalia, pero los nombres en otras idiomas son femeninos. ¿Por qué es?_

Francis: Since most of us act like women *chuckle*

**Ceri Siracha**: _Si no puede usted entenderme, use algo como Google Translate para traducir todo lo que he dicho. (Er…lo que he escrito.) Es español, la idioma de su amigo Antonio. (Estoy aprendiéndolo, entonces lo uso cuando puedo.)_

Francis: *shakes head* _Non, ma chere_. I understand _Espagnol _quite well- Antonio is my friend, as you said *nods*

**Ceri Siracha**: ANYWAY, if you were a (human) immigrant coming over from France (to America) around 1911 (you have no choice about it), and you had to write a journal about the experience, where would you start in your life before you went and where would you end in your life after arriving in NYC? You get to go through Ellis Island and confuse the heck out of Arthur~ ;)

Francis: _Ainsi…_ *dreamy gaze* I'd start with a week or so before my journey, and end when I finally was able to entice the moody _Brittanique_ guard to let me through… more than one barrier *smirk*

**Ceri Siracha**: And…if you were in a band, what instrument would you play?

Francis: An accordion. It has a slow and romantic sound to it, _non_?

**Ceri Siracha**: Bii~!_ No lo amo usted (porque Japón es más awesome), pero usted es muy cómico, entonces está en mi listo de favoritos. (No sé dónde está en el listo. ¡No me lo pregunte~!)_

Francis: … I'm not your favorite? *bites lip_*__ Au revoir_… *huff*

~0~

_Hannaadi88_: Aw, 'cmon Francis. Come out already! You need to answer more questions!

Francis: _Mais pourquoi_? No one likes me…

_Hannaadi88_: *sighs and pulls* That's not true, and you know it. Now greet your next guest.

~0~

Francis: Mm, _bienvenue ma amie_. Do you have any questions?

**ultimatebishoujo21**: One thing I personally would love to ask France is if he's single cuz I love him the most out of all the Hetalia nations.

Francis: *smirks and pulls closer* While my heart is not dictated by a single human or nation… I'd gladly make your acquaintance as well *trails kisses on her jaw*

~0~

_Hannaadi88_: On the other hand, maybe that wasn't a good idea ._.'

Francis: Quoi? Nonsense! I feel better already!

_Hannaadi88_: …That was what I was afraid of *headdesk*

~0~

Francis: _Salut! Comment ca va?  
_  
**KoreanoWaltz**: OK, I'm going to be the bad guy and ask something historical here... 0_0;;;

Francis: *raises brow* _Oui?_

**KoreanoWaltz**: Of course, being a Korean who doesn't like his Korean-ness questioned, I'm going to ask something about Korea anyway, which I'm sure would make any Hetalia fan sick and tired.

Francis: Ask away! *smile*

**KoreanoWaltz**: I heard from my history teacher that you tried to 'open up Korea's doors' to the world. Of course, that didn't work out as well as you thought it would, huh...?

Francis: _Ainsi,_ I tried to convert his people into believing in _Dieu._It worked in the beginning… *shrug*

**KoreanoWaltz**: And then he executed your people...and I don't know when, but you invaded one of his islands, stole one of his books and burnt down the library there, didn't you? Did you feel that things were justified?

Francis: *huff* He killed my priests and his own people who had converted in Catholicism. Burning and looting books is a minor revenge, hardly equal to stealing lives.

**KoreanoWaltz**: You, or more specifically, your government, refuses to give the book(s) back to this day. How do you feel about this?

Francis: *smile* Ah, you are misinformed. I have returned his books, have you not heard? *beams*

**KoreanoWaltz:** Since Korea was a whole country then, was he the suspiciously young Im Yong-soo (whom I hate with a passion), or was he the REAL Korea?

Francis: It depends on your interpretation of who is the 'real' Korea. But _oui,_ it was Im Young-Soo. He lived in the area_, mais bien sur_. His brother lived in the Northern side, even though they were united at the time.

**KoreanoWaltz**: Did you teach South Korea his perverted habits? If you did, I'd imagine that the guillotine my dad, a carpenter, built would finally have a use. Ironic, isn't it? A guillotine...

Francis: …*takes a step back and hisses* There will be no need for that *cringes at the sight*

**KoreanoWaltz: ** I'd imagine that a cynical, blunt guy like me would have you miffed. Are you? Or are you not?

Francis: *huff* _Non_, it takes more than you to anger _moi._ After all, I have to deal with _Angleterre_on a daily basis…

**KoreanoWaltz:** Did you invent those tower thingies for electric lines? I first thought that it was a funny replication of the Eiffel Tower that the French built all over the world when I was five.

Francis: *chuckle* _Non,_ I did not. But come to think of it, they do look like _petit _Eiffel towers…

**KoreanoWaltz**: I'm not going to ask anything of other topics since I fear trauma. I hope you're OK with that.

Francis: Trauma of what? *tilts head* But alright then.

**KoreanoWaltz**: Do you feel that South Korea really is the right stereotype for South Koreans? I don't, and I have my reasons. I don't expect you to care, but an opinion would be nice.

Francis: To be honest, I cannot answer that question, since I do not have much experience with _Coréens._ I'll have to trust your judgment then, _oui_?

**KoreanoWaltz**: Who do you think would 'satisfy' a hormone-driven woman the most. You or Greece?

Francis: *smirk* I'm ready to put that to the test. I'm betting on my victory, but one never knows *folds arm across chest* May I test it out with you, first? *wink*

**KoreanoWaltz**: When you said everyone should participate in the Olympics (naked), who did you specifically want to enter?

Francis: _Tout le monde_ *dreamy eyes* But I suppose _Russie_ would have been interesting, since I don't see as much of him. _Angleterre_, on the other hand, I'm more familiar with than myself *chuckle*

**KoreanoWaltz**: Oh hey, I just asked a few things off topic! Might as well just go on. If you would rate Japan's erotic mangas, what rating would you give? And what's your opinion on them?

Francis: I enjoy them very much, and find it amusing that _Japon_writes and reads- not to mentions draws- these comics. They're handy for masturbation, and are wonderful to get ideas from *nods* From experience, mind you.

**KoreanoWaltz**: Kalkalkalkalkalkalkalkal~, I dare you to hop into bed with Russia. (Koreans are ancestors from a part of Siberia, which is now Russian territory, so yeah, Korea could chant something similar, yeah? NOT)

Francis: *blink* *shrinks away* B-but I already did once… don't make me do it again *bites lip* _A-au revoir…_

_~0~_

_Hannaadi88:_ Y'know, I have a couple of pen pals from South Korea.

Francis: *yawns* That's nice.

_Hannaadi88_: *slaps* Show some interest, at the last *sniffs*

Francis: Ah, don't cry-! Oh great *headdesk*

~0~

Francis: _Bonjour, ma amie_.

**SuperMintMutt**: Actually I saw a strip were France was frustrated and out of fury, he molested Russia...

Francis: *sighs* _Oui._But I-

**SuperMintMutt**: Later he realized and apologized.

Francis: Exactly! *nods* But no one else saw it, so…

**SuperMintMutt**: I actually have the picture! I found it awesome.

Francis: _…..Merde_. If I kiss you, will you promise not to show it to anyone? *crosses fingers*

~0~

_Hannaadi88_: Ohoho! What is this?

Francis: *turns away* Nothing.

_Hannaadi88_: Molesting Russia? You?

Francis: I-I was desperate…

_Hannaadi88_: *smirk* Yeah, right. Just continue answering, lothario.

~0~

**Lena SinoSowijet Yao-Braginski**: _Bonjour, mon ami_

Francis: *kisses cheek* _Bienvenue!__  
_**  
Lena SinoSowijet Yao-Braginski**: Okay, I'm reading and writing this on my brother's iPod, quite late at night, which is why I'm really tired now ^^

Francis: Mm, it's alright *caresses cheek* You should go to sleep soon.

**Lena SinoSowijet Yao-Braginski**: Francis, first I'll tell you that you are really sexy, and a pervert, but who cares? ^^

Francis: *chuckle* I like your attitude_. Tu es tres sympa_as well *wink*

**Lena SinoSowijet Yao-Braginski**: But now, let's move to the questions.

Francis: _Mais bien sur_. Ask away~

**Lena SinoSowijet Yao-Braginski**: What would you do if Norway would come, use magic and change you into a woman?

Francis: _Ainsi,_I'd go around enchanting and seducing even more nations who prefer women *grins*

**Lena SinoSowijet Yao-Braginski**: And now I'll tell you another thing. I believe that French is becoming more and more unpopular in our school. People want to learn Spanish, and after that in the list comes German, THEN French. This year there wasn't even a French class in our year because so few wanted to study it. What's your opinion on that?

Francis: *furrows brow* That is a terrible cultural loss. At least you appreciate the value of _Francais, oui_? *pulls close*

**Lena SinoSowijet Yao-Braginski:** And, here is the last question. If I were the lovechild of two Nations, who would you think it would be? Because I am from Sweden, but I kinda look like China, dresses like Russia and I tend to smile all the time, like Russia. And also, I'm half yandere, half tsundere.

Francis: *looks at and considers* You are the lovechild of _Russie et Hong Kong_*nods in approval*

**Lena SinoSowijet Yao-Braginski**: Well, that was everything I had to ask. Now, if you don't mind, I need sleep, so _au revoir_, my friend.

Francis: *cups hand under chin and kisses lightly*_ A bientot, ma chere_.

**Lena SinoSowijet Yao-Braginski**: Oh, and by the way, if you try anything, just anything, I swear I'll borrow a gun from Switzerland and shoot your vital regions.

Francis: *smirk* You wouldn't do that, would you?

**Lena SinoSowijet Yao-Braginski:** Have a nice day, France nii-chan

Francis: *kisses hand* You too, _amoure_.

~0~

_Hannaadi88_: That's the situation in my school as well. Everyone wants to learn Yiddish, then Arabic, and French comes last.

Francis: And what do you learn?

_Hannaadi88_: Thankfully there is just a right amount of girls for French… but who knows what'll happen next year.

Francis: *sigh* It's a terrible loss.

~0~

**Midnight-Sun104**: Hello. *backs out of touching range* Sorry, I prefer distance between myself and others.

Francis: *raises brow* Suit yourself. Your loss.

**Midnight-Sun104**: On to my questions, I guess.

Francis: *nods* Hm?

**Midnight-Sun104**: Last summer I was on a Student Ambassador Program, and I visited England and France. While my roommate and I were passing by two of your people, they yelled "Potatoes!" at us. Was that supposed to be an insult?

Francis: *chuckle* Do you come from _Allemagne_, perchance? But I suppose it is an insult, albeit quite an unusual one…

**Midnight-Sun104:** How has the Eiffel Tower not fallen down? I understand that they do maintenance on it, but it was made in 1889, and so many people visit it every year.

Francis: Since it is made out of powerful and strong materials, _ma chere_. It was made to support many people for the World Fair *nods*

**Midnight-Sun104**: Here's a little love triangle that was going on in my class: This boy was with a new girl, but a girl he used to be with still liked him. One day, she started going emo and taping her arm. People who sat near her said she stabbed herself. Apparently, it was out of jealousy. What would you have done if you were in her place?

Francis: *frowns* First of all, cutting yourself to seek attention or for any reason is bad and shouldn't be done. If I were in her place, I'd start going out with other people, if only to make the guy jealous and perhaps even meet new people. But self-harm isn't the answer *shakes head*

**Midnight-Sun104**: In chapter nine or something like that, you told Page-Mistress that there was one sport you were fond of. What was the sport you meant, anyway?

Francis: The sport, activity and art of making love. What else? *wink*

**Midnight-Sun104**: Bye! You don't have to answer these since my questions look pretty stupid to me, but I was just wondering. *runs for the hills*

Francis: *calls after* Not at all! Come back if you have any more!

~0~

_Hannaadi88:_ Love triangles…

Francis: _Oui?_

_Hannaadi88_: They are terrible.

Francis: *shrug* _Oui_, I suppose.

~0~

**Shinigami**: _Bonjour _Francis! :D

Francis: _Salut! Comment ca va?_

**Shinigami**: So I have some questions...and I think they are kinda stupid

Francis_: Non,_no question is stupid. Just ask!

**Shinigami:** Why do you love _Angleterre_ so much? It's really cute :D

Francis_: Pourquoi_? Since he is so fun to tease *chuckle*

**Shinigami**: Does EVERYONE think Russia is scary? I don't...I like him..

Francis: _Ainsi_, I can't speak for everyone. But the general opinion of him is that of reverence and distance. _Mais_… does that mean you don't like _moi?_*bites lip*

**Shinigami:** But I like you too so don't worry!

Francis: *brightens up* _Tres bien_! *hugs* …Though, what should I think of being liked by someone who likes _Russie_as well?

**Shinigami:** Haha, could you do me a favor and push America off a cliff? I don't like him... °^°

Francis: You don't? I admit, he's quite obnoxious, but he has a great _cul_*smirk* It'd be a waste if I did…

**Shinigami**: French is hard to understand. For me. For me it's easier to understand Russian. (I'm actually 3/4 Russian XD)

Francis: Aha! That is why you like _Russie_! *nods in understanding* And if I were to teach _tu Francais_, would you think its easier? *wink*

**Shinigami:** ...When you say you are _magnifique,_ does that mean in bed? (Wait... just wait...WHAT DID I JUST SAY...? o.o)

Francis: *chuckle* I am _tres magnifique _everywhere and all the time, _ma chere_. But I'm exceptional in bed_, oui_. Would you like to try me out?

**Shinigami**: *Ahem* Moving on...

Francis: *clings* Alright then.

**Shinigami:**Let's say you had 3 choices-

1. Become one with...Russia! (OOH SCARY *laugh*)

2. Have_ Angleterre_reject you fiercely and say he hates your guts (In French)

naked in front of EVERYONE. (Which I would like to see *blush*)

Francis: *raises brow* I have to choose one of them? Then I'd take the last one. It's the easiest of them all *grin*

**Shinigami:** Well, I think that's all- WAIT I THOUGHT OF SOMETHING :D

Francis: _Oui?_

**Shinigami**: I have a picture of Russia in a maid outfit... Do you approve or disapprove?

Francis: *blink* … Can I see?

**Shinigami**: To your comment on Ch 10: I approve of groping... I do it a lot :D

Francis: Then do you mind this? *clutches backside with one hand and the other supporting her by the waist*

**Shinigami:** Ok, that's all. For now. I'll be back! *kisses on cheek and runs off laughing (But is probably caught)*

Francis: *indeed catches and kisses* Not so fast, _ma petite chere_. We aren't quite done yet ;3

~0~

_Hannaadi88_: Actually, pushing Alfred off a cliff doesn't sound too bad.

Francis: Why do you say that?

_Hannaadi88_: He's too fat. Maybe he'll get some exercise climbing back up and beating you up *grin*

Francis: You just encouraged me even more to do so *rolls eyes*

~0~

**phatcaliforniadreamin**: _Salut!_

Francis: _Bonjour_ *kisses hand*

**phatcaliforniadreamin**: You may not know who I am, but that does not really matter. I have a some questions to ask and comments to give, so hold on to your socks! (that is if your wearing any at the moment -x-)

Francis: Give it your best shot *wink*

**phatcaliforniadreamin:** If you were trapped on a deserted island and could only bring three things with you (be it people or objects) what would you bring?

Francis: Ah, that's easy. A pilot, a hot stewardess and a plane *smirk*

**phatcaliforniadreamin**: Your profile says you do not discriminate between race, age, sex, or even species. Does this mean you would go after anything that moves? -_-'

Francis: If it is attractive to me, then _oui_*nods* I'd even go for you~

**phatcaliforniadreamin**: When is your next strip rampage? I would ask for pictures, but seeing that I am only seventeen that would be a BAD idea...

Francis: _Ainsi_, earlier this month was April Fools, which was close to a strip rampage. Did you enjoy it? *tilts head* I could always go on another one, _pour vous_*hands rose*

**phatcaliforniadreamin**: What are your opinions on America's states? Would you ever do "that" to one of them? (you can probably figure out what I mean by "that")

Francis: *smug* Oh, I already did.

**phatcaliforniadreamin**: My older sister and I have known French since the age of four (and yes, it is your kind of French). If you think that means I'm up for grabs, then tell that to my lawyer...

Francis: Your lawyer? You have a lawyer at seventeen? *blink* Teens nowadays… *shakes head*

**phatcaliforniadreamin:** Have you ever gotten any human girls pregnant? If so, how did you get out of paying child-support?

Francis: Don't you know of my debt? *averts gaze* Before the condom was invented… I've had my share of fatherhood.

**phatcaliforniadreamin**: And that's it! I hope you liked my questions (no, I will NOT give you my number) _Au-revoir_!

Francis: *kisses cheek* Still sure about that number? ;3 _A tout a l'hour, ma chere._

_~0~_

_Hannaadi88_: So how many illegitimate kids do you have out there?

Francis: …I'm not quite so sure, actually.

_Hannaadi88_: …

~0~

* * *

NOW... ASK HANNA!

So I've seen that I received comments and suggestions by many people this episode, so I'll answer them here~

**Cattiechaos:** Oh Francis thank you for answering my questions :3 And thank you Hanna for transcribing his answers! ~ I just wanted to review to say how much I enjoy reading this ^_^ Take care! (PS: Will be back with questions 8D Muahaha! )

Hanna: My pleasure! I'm glad you like this, and Francis sure does love your company *smile* He could hire someone else to write it for him, though OTL

**chuppi: **Hi! I laughed so much when I read your work that I couldn't prevent me from taking part in it. xD Anyways, you did a really great Job! ^^/ And thank you for taking the time to decipher my bad English.

Hanna: You actually find his humor funny? XD I don't. But thanks! I appreciate the comment!

**nihon kitty**: I think that for "you're welcome" u should use "de rien" instead .

Hanna: *nods* Thanks- I took it into consideration. And I'm sorry that you appeared twice, rather than one big time- I didn't notice it until now, I'm I'm too tired to fix it *shot*

**Syclla and Charybdis**: Ah. Error. When using a plural of a word with "my" in front of it, you have to use "mes". He would also use this with simply "amis."So it would be "mes amis" . If you wish for him to be more perverted, you can add an e (mes amies) to make him only talk to the girs. If it's cheri, it should be cherie .

Hanna: Yeah, about the whole accent thing... my keyboard sometimes does it, sometimes not. And most of my French is google translate XD But.. yeah. I'm trying to do by best =-='

**Ceri Siracha:** Hannaadi-chama, are you EVER going to update this thing~? I ASKED QUESTIONS, DAMNIT! Use Google Translate or something if you wanna know what it says.

Hanna: Oui, it took me a long time to update. I hope you like it now, though! *bows*

**Anon: **Finally a fanfiction where Francis speaks grammatically correct French! :D Some other stories have French that's so messed up it's not even funny :|

Hanna: XD Not really. It's all google translate. I'll be sure to compliment him for you *giggle* But thank you anyway!

* * *

CONTEST!

First off, congrats if you made it this far down XD Now, for the new contest!

In the beginning of the month, there was the April Fools event. If you were Francis, what kind of prank would you do for April Fools? The more creative and detailed, the better! Winner gets reviews for all of his\her Hetalia related fanfics from Francis ;3


End file.
